Un peu de sport ?
by Nirom
Summary: UA, Kuro*fye. Un monde où les vampires et les chasseurs se livrent une guerre sans merci. Yeux bleux contre yeux rouge. Regrets contre carpe diem. Et pourtant... Chapitre 21.
1. Depuis que

**Un peu d'action ?**

**Disclamer : Si les CLAMPS ne sont pas mortes dans le tsunami/séisme/irradiation nucléaire de ce Week End, tout ça et à elles. Sinon, c'est a moi. Yeah, je l'ai dit la première, poussez pas !**

**Rated… Bah on va dire T pour l'instant, parce qu'il y a du sang…**

**Au fait, ne me détestez pas trop… Pour ce que j'ai fais dans ce chapitre, parce que… Bah, le reste sera pire…**

**C'est ma première histoire, alors ça va être un peu brouilon, maladroit… bref, personne n'est parfait et surtout pas moi, mais je me lance.**

** Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Depuis qu'il était à ce poste, il s'ennuyait. Affreusement. Horriblement. Mortellement.

Il soupir a et regarda la fenêtre. Il s'était pourtant engagé à faire cesser ceci… Ces meurtres qui sévissaient depuis trop longtemps.

Déjà un an… Mais les autorités stagnaient et il les soupçonnait de tremper dans l'affaire. Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Il n'eut guère le temps d'aller plus loin : le son strident de son bip résonna dans le couloir désert. Il décrocha, en attente de l'information.

Il souri d'excitation : Enfin !

C'était ce qu'il attendait : Un nouveau corps avait été retrouvé dans des ruelles, sa mort était de toute évidence due à une perte importante de sang, suite à de graves blessures. Le nouvel inspecteur hocha la tête pour lui même. Il prenait rarement la peine d'achever ses victimes. Il s'en allait souvent en les laissants inconscients, et si gravement blessé qu'ils succombaient par exsanguination. Dans la police, son nom de code était le « démon », en référence à ses méthodes cruelles. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de travail où ses subordonnés et collègues et leur annonça la bonne nouvelle avec enthousiasme, comme à son habitude. Enfin, « bonne »… C'est sur que pour le mort, et pour les précédents, ce n'était pas vraiment une « bonne » nouvelle… Mais cette fois ci, peut-être, ils trouveraient des indices concluants, après tout, personne n'est infaillible ! Du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader. Et jusque là, les faits lui avait donné tors.

**µ*µ**

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, il voulu tout de suite voir le corps, pour vérifier si ces suppositions étaient fondées. Un seul coup d'œil suffirait. Depuis les six mois qu'il était charger du dossier, il avait bien eu le temps d'apprendre les caractéristiques des cadavres que laissait le démon.

Le médecin légiste, qui le connaissait assez bien pour deviner ce qu'il voulait lui dit, d'assez mauvaise humeur,

« Je ne peut rien vous dire à ce sujet, Yuui, Aller donc voir mon collègue généraliste et son ami chirurgiens, voulez vous ? »

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune inspecteur : « Il n'est pas mort ? » Le Médecin prit son air le plus peiné pour soupirer :

« Et non. Nous sommes arrivé trop tôt. Ils ont décidé de me mètres au chômage… Même les meurtriers s'en mêlent… Yuui lui fit un énorme sourire et lui tapa dans le dos :

« Allons, Fei Wan, Je vous prédit un cadavre en décomposition avancée avant la fin du mois ! »

Fei Wan (de son nom complet Fei Wan Reed, médecin légiste rattaché au département nord, et ayant été largué par sa fiancée, une fille déjantée et loufoque qui se faisait appeler Yuuko, pour son grand frère, Clow …Ils étaient morts tous les deux, assassiné par un drogué. M'enfin, c'est pas le sujet, bref.) Donc, Fei Wan se retourna vers lui et lâcha, tristement :

« J'espère que ce ne sera pas le tien… »

Yuui le regarda bizarrement, sans se départir de son sourire, et finalement dit

« Non, doc, Jamais deux fois la même erreur. Pas dans mon métier. »

« EX- métier, tu devrais dire, petit. Enfin… J'vais retourner à mes bouteilles… J'ai pas encore le compte pour mon record, et la fin du mois approche… »

Yuui le laissa partir sans même essayer de le dissuader, il avait maintes et maintes fois essayé de le déscotcher de l'alcool… Mais rien n'y faisait. Et puis, il ne se sentait pas d'utiliser le chantage avec ce pauvre docteur. Il aurait certes eu pas mal d'arguments… Qui pouvaient tous lui être retournés. Et puis, Fei Wan, malgré ses air de méchant l'avait énormément aidé, à une époque. Mais il ne voulait plus y penser. Il avait réussi à se cicatriser tant bien que mal, il était inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

**µ*µ**

Il se dirigea rapidement et joyeusement vers l'ambulance, où les docteurs lui affirmèrent que la victime pourrait être sauvée. Mais elle garderait de grave lésion, autant physiques que psychologique. Quand Yuui demanda la raison de ses lésions psychologiques, ils lui montrèrent de concert un petit corps recouvert de blanc sur une civière à côté de l'ambulance. Cette fois ci, il y avait eu deux victimes.

Un de ses agents arriva et l'informa sur les deux victimes : Deux jeunes adolescents, Shaolan Li, et Sakura Kinimoto, apparemment en balade en amoureux quand ils avaient été attaqués. Yuui se demanda comment il allait annoncer à celui des deux qui avait survécu la mort de sa moitié… ça allait être chaud… Mais, en même temps, il jubilait : Il allait enfin avoir des informations dignes de ce nom sur le démon ! C'étais la jeune fille qui avait été tuée, en voulant protéger son compagnon, semblait-il. Celui-ci était sûrement très très choqué… Et le réveil ne serait pas de tout repos non plus…

Comme Yuui l'avait prévu, le jeune homme était en état de choc. Il refusa de s'alimenter et ne fit que fixer ses mains avec un air de tristesse et culpabilité. Yuui savait ce que représentait la perte d'un être cher. Il savait aussi qu'il fallait une petite période de laisser-aller. Mais pas trop. Sinon, la dépression menaçait. Et avec elle, les envies stupides comme celle du suicide. Il fallait souvent l'aide de quelqu'un pour se rendre compte que le monde existait toujours. Et que ce monde pouvait avoir besoins de vous. Notamment en matière d'informations sur un certain démon…

**µ*µ**

Yuui décida donc d'installer l'adolescent chez lui, puisqu'on ne lui connaissait aucune famille, aucune relation, aucun domicile, rien. Le néant. D'ailleurs, cela rappelait à notre inspecteur des souvenirs… Mais bon. Le passé ne comptait plus. Seul le futur comptait. Ce futur qui devenait présent, celui dont on décidait. Pas celui qui vous tombait sur le nez comme une averse lors d'une sortie sans parapluie. Yuui regarda le ciel où des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient. Bientôt, la pluie laverait le sang et noierait le reste. Le démon avait bien choisi son moment. S'ils n'étaient pas arrivés plus tôt, la pluie aurait sans doute effacer les quelques preuves que Yuui pouvait espérer trouver. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas, c'est que le démon avait laissé sa proie, où l'une d'elle en vie, sachant pertinemment que la police s'en servirait comme témoins…

Non, vraiment, là, quelque chose clochait. Une chose très dérangeante. Enormément dérangeante. Pourquoi le démon se serait arrêté en cour de route ? La jeune fille qui était morte, Sakura, avait sûrement été blessée en essayant de protéger son compagnon, car ce dernier portait deux ou trois blessures, pas très graves, comparées à celles qui fleurissaient ordinairement sur le corps des victimes du Démon… Il s'était sûrement défendu, mais on n'avait pas retrouvé d'armes, ce qui pourrait signifier que le démon l'avait emportée. Et pourquoi diable c'était t'il attaqué à deux personnes ? Des adolescents, qui plus est ? Il aurait au moins pu attendre qu'ils soient seuls ! D'habitude, il s'en prenait plutôt aux vieux politiciens véreux, aux corrompu, à des gens en rapport avec le milieu…La manière précise qu'avait Schaolan de marcher le renseignait plus ou moins sur les motifs du tueur, d'ailleurs… Mais là ! Une jeune fille innocente avait payé pour lui.

Cela faisait deux jours que Schaolan était chez lui, et il refusait toujours de s'alimenter. Alors, comme Yuui cuisinait bien et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il s'était dit, autant faire un peu de cuisine, ça le mettrait peut être en appétit… Tout en revenant du super marché, il avait réfléchit tout ça, avant de voir… Schaolan. Mais dans une tenue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Se faisant discret, il le suivit jusqu'aux bas cartier de la ville, là où tout bon officier qui voulait rester en vie un minimum ne mettrait jamais les pieds … Mais Yuui regardait la vie avec le sourire, et regardait la mort avec ce même sourire, il s'enfonça donc à la suite de Schaolan dans les ruelles sombres et sinueuses de la ville. Sa filature dura un petit moment avant qu'il ne s'arête, tout à coup. Flûte. Il avait été semé. Une question subsistait: le Schaolan qu'il avait laisser chez lui était dans un état effroyable, et quasi incapable de se lever tout seul … Il rentra chez lui pas des chemin détourné, se doutant bien que si on l'avait repéré, il serait suivi.

Il trouva Schaolan dans le même état dans lequel il l'avait laissé : endormis sur le lit. Il souri distraitement. Ou le garçon était encore plus dangereux qu'il ne le croyait, ou il avait vu double.

Il se dit qu'il verrait bien, de toute façon, cette partie d'avenir lui était inaccessible pour le moment. Il se mit donc aux fourneaux. Cela le reposait de cuisiner, ça lui permettait de se détendre et d'aborder sa vie plus sereinement. Si il ne cuisinait pas, il sombrait dans le stress et le doute. La cuisine était, avec le dessin, l'un de ses rares plaisirs et loisirs. Alors, qu'allait-il donc faire cette fois ? Il fixa son plan de travail en réfléchissant un instant, puis il retroussa ses manches et se mit au travail.

**µ*µ**

L'odeur de la nourriture réveilla Schaolan, qui n'avait pas manger depuis deux jours et demis, et qui, disons-le franchement, crevait la dalle. Il essaya de se lever, mais son corps en manque de vitamines ne suivi pas, et il s'effondra sur le plancher. La joue contre le tapis vert et or de la chambre de Yuui, sa conscience lui revint un peu. Il commença par se demander où il était. Et chez qui ? Il se souvenait de se qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à la mort de… Il sera les points aussi fort que ses muscles engourdis le lui permettaient. Des pas se firent entendre, dans le couloire. Le bruit de sa chute avait alerté quelqu'un. En toute logique, ce ne devait pas être un ennemi. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà tué. Ou, si il voulait lui soutirer des informations, il l'aurait attaché, au moins. A moins que la personne ait tellement confiance en elle qu'elle ne ce soit pas donné cette peine. Il réprima un tremblement. Il n'était pas en position de se battre… Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait à le faire. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait dire ça. Peut-être le tapis vert et or, peut-être le lit moelleux dans lequel il avait passé plusieurs jours, peut-être cette odeur divine qui lui parvenait depuis une cuisine quelque part… Peu importait, il était trop tard, la personne à qui les pas appartenaient poussa la porte et entra. Son premier geste fut de s'agenouiller et de poser une main sur le front de Schaolan, qui ferma les yeux, craignant une attaque. Mais la personne, qu'il ne distinguait pas bien a cause de ses yeux brouillé par un trop plein de larme versée, et encore plus de retenues, cette personne se contenta de mettre son autre main sur son front à elle, et de déclarer sur un ton enjoué au bout d'un moment :

« Tu n'as plus de fièvre. Tant mieux. »

Elle ôta sa main et l'aida à se redresser doucement.

Elle demanda :

« Comment te sent tu ? Tu peux parler ? »

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle précisa :

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu sais. Je ne suis pas ici pour te torturer. Mais tu ferais quand même bien de manger. Même si ça fait mal. »

Schaolan s'étonna que ses paroles soient si adaptées… D'autre lui aurait sûrement dit de se reprendre d'une autre façon. Voir, ils l'auraient forcé. Non, définitivement. Ce n'était pas un ennemi. Ou alors un ennemi profondément gentil et inagréssif, ce qui dans les relations humaines est plutôt, voir même très, rare.

Il hocha la tête et la personne se leva et le remit dans le lit, confortablement. Schaolan pensait que ç'était un homme, malgré son caractère doux, car sa force (il pesait quand même son poids) aurait été peu commune chez une femme. Mais la silhouette était trop mince et trop floue pour lui pour qu'il puisse deviner. La voix était tout aussi androgyne, par ailleurs, et ses mains longues, fines et douces, même si on sentait qu'elles étaient capable de beaucoup de chose. Ce qui n'était pas le moins du monde contradictoire avec le fait d'être ou non une femme l'exemple le plus flagrant qu'il avait en tête le replongea dans la tristesse et la culpabilité. Il aurait du l'écarter tout de suite, s'enfuir ! Ainsi, il « L »'aurait éloigné de sa princesse.

Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul qu'a cet instant. Elle avait toujours été là, depuis le début,… Et même quand il s'était engagé avec Lui, elle l'avait suivie. Sa gentillesse lui manquait tellement… Elle, elle aurait su trouver les mots, les dires pour qu'ils ne blessent pas, le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer qu'elle était là…

Mais elle ne l'était plus.

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais elle ne serait là.

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

Il sera la couverture que la personne lui avait posée sur les épaules et pleura.

Yuui, après un moment, rentra dans la chambre. Il posa l'assiette qu'il avait préparée pour l'adolescent sur la petite table près du lit et le prix maladroitement dans ses bras, comme le faisait sa mère, dont il n'avait pour tout souvenirs que celui des berceuses qu'elle lui chantait pour l'endormir, le consoler, le calmer, le rendre joyeux… L'une d'elles lui vint spontanément à l'esprit et il la murmura à un Schaolan qui s'endormis après avoir levé les yeux une dernière fois sur cette personne mystérieuse. Ses yeux embué firent qu'il ne pu rien distinguer d'autre que deux taches d'un bleu profond comme l'océan sur une autre, blanche comme les pétales des perces-neiges.

**µ*µ**

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait déjà mieux, physiquement, du moins. Mentalement, le mal-être persistait et il savait qu'il devrait vivre avec cette douleur pour le restant de ses jours. Il y voyait bien plus clair, et percevait très bien tout ce qui l'entourait. Y comprit une fort jolie assiette de porcelaine, recouverte d'une autre, pour éviter tous les désagréments que l'on peut avoir lors qu'on laisse de la nourriture à l'air libre pendant un certain temps. Combien de temps avait il dormis ? Il se souvenait que sa dernière prise de conscience datait d'un après midi. La lumière avant tout l'air de provenir de l'Est, c'était donc le matin. Assez tôt, qui plus est, car il faisait un peu froid.

Son ventre émis une sourde protestation à cette attente trop longtemps prolongée, et Schaolan prit l'assiette. Pour tout dire, même si son corps réclamait de la nourriture, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à manger. Il se remémora les paroles de l'inconnu. Il fallait qu'il mange, même si cela faisait mal. Même si cela prolongerait ses souffrances. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas en état de réfléchir sur le sens que prendrait sa vie sans Sakura. Il retint ses larmes. Il devait juste manger, sans se poser de questions. On le lui avait demandé, il devait bien y avoir une raison.

Une fois qu'il eut finit, il reposa l'assiette sur la table. La personne n'était pas revenue. Elle dormait sûrement. Où peut être qu'elle n'était pas là. Il y avait plein de fait qui pourrait expliquer sa disparition de sa demeure. Dont celui qu' Il l'ait retrouver… A cette pensée, il paniqua. Non, plus jamais ! Plus personne ne payerait pour avoir été gentil avec lui ! Il se leva brusquement, aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, et il essaya de se diriger dans la maison. La tête lui tournait, mais qu'importait ? Il du souvent s'appuyer sur les murs, et il zigzaguait de l'un a l'autre.

Il se trouva enfin dans le salon. L'appartement était plus grand qu'il ne l'avait cru. Dans le salon, le divan lui tournait le dos, si bien qu'il ne pouvait voir qu'un pied dépassant. Il s'en approcha timidement, le toucha du bout du doigt. Froid. Affolé, il fit le tour de du divan pour se retrouver en face de cette personne mystérieuse. Effectivement, c'était un homme, Blond comme le soleil d'hiver, à la peau pale comme la neige. Il était plutôt grand, mais Il le dépassait d'une tête. Il était recouvert par une couverture élimée aux bords, la tête enfouie dans l'accoudoir du canapé. Une de ses épaules, nue, dépassait de la couverture. Schaolan la toucha de la même manière. Gelée. Le corps ne bougeait même pas pour montrer un signe quelconque de vie, une respiration… Il commença à s'affoler, et surtout, comme il n'était pas encore tout à fait en état de s'agiter, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur ses fesses. Le bruit, cette fois, réveilla la personne. Il avait des yeux magnifiques. Aussi beaux que deux saphirs. Ceux-ci le regardèrent un instant étonné, puis, leur propriétaire souris.

« Tu as bien dormis ? »

Schaolan hocha la tête. L'homme semblait être entre 25 et 30 ans… A vrai dire, Schaolan lui en donnait 27, pile poil entre les deux. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux et se leva, laissant sa couverture telle qu'elle pour l'instant. Il se tourna vers l'adolescent et demanda :

« Tu as mangé ce que je t'avais laissé ? »

Schaolan hocha la tête. L'homme sourit de nouveau quand leurs deux ventres grondèrent. Il avait un beau sourire. Pas très naturel… Mais beau quand même. Et Schaolan n'avait pas le cœur à fouiller pour en savoir la raison. L'homme le regarda, il était toujours en pyjama.

« Tu peux te lever ? Je mets la table tout de suite. »

Schaolan hocha la tête de nouveau, sans hésiter. Il se mit debout, sous le regard quand même prudent de son hôte. Quand celui-ci le vit debout et dans de bonnes dispositions pour marcher, au moins jusqu'à la cuisine, il lui indiqua la direction de celle-ci et se dirigea lui-même vers sa chambre, pour se changer. Au moment d'atteindre le couloir, il se retourna vers Schaolan et lança :

« Au fait, je m'appelle Yuui. »

* * *

**Voilà, c'est finit pour cette fois. La suite, c'est seulement si vous la voulez vraiment. **

**Si vous me tuez avant, ça sera dur, pensez-y… **

**Ceci dit, défoulez vous avec le petit bouton en dessous… **

**Remarques, fautes, même les félicitations, j'accepte tout !**


	2. L'homme de la photo

**Chapitre deux.**

**En espérant m'être améliorée (oui, bah, on peut toujours rêver …)**

**Au fait, toujours pas de béta, alors, avis aux amatrices, ou amateurs …**

**Disclamer, toujours, encore à CLAMP , Puisqu'il faut au moins 30 ans après leur mort pour que tsubasa devienne un domaine public, de toute façon… *rends les persos à contre cœur *A 4 contre une, c'est pas juste !**

**Ayu-chan, merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Ma vampire préférée… Ben…Merci pour la claque… (Je saigne encore, mon ego est en miette…tu as un balais ? Nan, je plaisante… Allez, smile…) Au fait, navrée mais la description des personnages secondaires vas devoir attendre...  
**

**Bon, il est assez court, mais je crois que je préfère comme ça… Y a plus de suspens. Allez, enjoy !

* * *

**

Le lendemain, Schaolan semblait remis, du moins assez pour marcher et courir sans trop de problèmes. Yuui lui demanda donc de l'emmener chez lui, pour prendre des affaires. Quand Schaolan lui demanda pourquoi il l'accompagnait, Yuui lui répondit qu'il était encore trop faible pour se déplacer sans aide, et encore plus pour porter quoique ce soit. Il appuya sa déclaration d'un sourire. Schaolan n'était pas si bête, mais comme se qu'il venait d'énoncer était parfaitement vrai, il ne dit rien.

Il vivait dans une chambre de bonne, en haut d'un petit immeuble du quartier Est, le plus dangereux de la ville… Quand Yuui le lui fit remarquer, Schaolan se contenta de répondre que c'était la seule place qu'il avait trouvée. Yuui ne dit rien, même s'il était évident qu'il y avait une autre raison. Mais bon. Il cachait son jeu, lui aussi, alors il ne pouvait rien dire.

En rangeant des vêtements, Yuui remarqua quelque chose part terre. Un bout de papier… ? Il se pencha et le ramassa. Une photo. Dessus, on voyait Schaolan avec feu son amie, Sakura. Derrière eux, un grand type brun, la peau mat, et assez musclé, les cheveux ramenés en arrière, sauf une ou deux mèches rebelles. Il les dépassait tout les deux de deux bonnes têtes, et ne regardait pas l'objectif, l'air affreusement gêné. Yuui remarqua un dernier détaille. Ce fut celui qui le choqua le plus. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Comme ceux d'un démon.

A ce moment, Schaolan entra dans la pièce, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait. Yuui se retourna vers lui et posa une question, une seule.

« Le type qui vous a agressé tout les deux, tu le connaissais ? »

Schaolan baissa la tête avant de répondre.

« Oui, c'était mon maître, avant… »

Bien. Désormais, il savait. Il reposa la photo à terre, comme si rien ne s'était passé et continua à ranger les affaires des Schaolan dans un grand sac de sport bleu et vert.

Ce dernier étant reparti dans une autre pièce, Yuui s'assit sur le lit, agréable, bien que ferme, et il observa autours de lui. Le toi était en pente assez brute depuis en haut, et il y aurait même pu avoir la place pour une mezzanine. Les murs étaient tous isolés par du bois, le sol étant recouvert de moquette dans cette pièce-ci. Yuui n'en avait pas remarqué dans les autres pièces. C'était tout de même assez spacieux. En plus, il y avait un bon ensoleillement à cette heure ci. Soudain, une idée lui vint. Et si… Il ramassa la photo par terre et la retourna. Gagné. Au dos de la photo, il y avait leurs noms. Schaolan, Sakura et… Kurogane. Il eut du mal à déchiffrer le dernier prénom, il avait été écrit en japonais anciens, avec des idéogrammes qui ne s'employaient plus.

Bon. Maintenant, il savait son nom. Kurogane…Il le répéta plusieurs fois pour bien s'en imprégner… Ça sonnait bien… Tant mieux. Il fallait bien quelques compensations à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait remarqué un téléphone dans l'entrée. Il trouva Schaolan dans la salle de bain, en train de prendre les choses qui lui manquaient…Enfin, plutôt en train de fixer désespérément une brosse à dent rose et blanche. Quand l'inspecteur entra, il tourna la tête vers lui. Dans son regard, la détermination avait disparue, faisant place à l'incertitude. Yuui s'accouda à la porte et demanda :

« Dit, tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Pas te jeter sous un pont, quand même ? » Il ne souriait plus. C'était un problème sérieux. Schaolan posa la brosse à dent sur le rebord du lavabo.

« Je pense que je vois reprendre mon anciens travail… »

«Tu travaillais dans quoi ? » Voyant le regard suspicieux et hésitant du garçon, il justifiât : « Tu vas sûrement te faire attaquer de nouveau, je préférerais rester avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais garder un secret. » Il avait reprit son sourire. L'adolescent hésitât encore cinq secondes avant de lâcher :

« Je suis mercenaire dans le milieu… » Il avait dit ces mots en regardant Yuui dans les yeux. Celui-ci, pas impressionné le moins du monde sourit encore : « Je m'en doutais. Tu recommences quand ? Tu es encore faible… » Schaolan grimaça, fâché contre lui-même, il avait un travail prévu pour le lendemain…

« Et si je te remplaçais ? » Devant l'air horrifié du jeune homme, il rit « tu sais, je sais me défendre un minimum… » Et encore, il était modeste. Et puis il faudrait d'abord qu'il se fasse attraper… Et c'était pas dit que quelqu'un y arrive un jour… En y pensant, un nuage de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. Il interrogea Schaolan du regard, en reprenant son air habituel. Ce dernier hocha la tête en rangeant dans un coin de son cerveau la blessure de son ''logeur''. Il lui donna l'adresse et lui promis de rester à la maison dans la journée.

µ*µ

Le lendemain, Yuui se présenta à l'adresse donnée par Schaolan. Celui-ci l'avait prévenu qu'on voudrait sûrement savoir qui il était et ce qu'il faisait dans les bas fonds de la capitale… Il lui avait rétorqué qu'il était plutôt fort à la course. Il avait aussi pensé que de toute façon, il n'y aurait pas grand monde qui le regretterais… Les gens de son service ne le connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, ils n'avaient pas travaillé beaucoup ensemble et de toute façon, il avait fait en sorte que personne ne le connaisse plus que ça. Il ne voulait plus de relations avec les autres. On était trop souvent déçut. De toutes sortes de façons possible. La mort, souvent. Plus souvent qu'a son tour. Pour Schaolan… Il avait fait une exception. Ce garçon lui ressemblait sur certains points, et il se rendait compte qu'il n'était vraiment pas un exemple à suivre… Mais il ne voulait plus de souffrances. C'était lâche, mais c'était comme ça. Il se demanda comment Schaolan réagirait, lui. Il eu un sourire désabusé.

Il se trouvait dans une ruelle de l'ancienne ville qui en fourmillait, et qui n'avait pas été goudronnée. La vieille ville était inchangée depuis un siècle, ou plus à certains endroits. Elle servait de résidences pour les gens fortunés, dans les cartiers hauts, et de repère, de passage, d'entrepôt bref, ces bas cartiers étaient le lieu principal des activités illégales de l'ensemble de la capitale. Le plus souvent, les gens du cartier haut avait les pieds jusqu'aux mollets dans le cartier bas et dans ses activités…

Ce n'était pas réellement un cartier pour les vacances… Les ''disparitions'' s'y multipliaient mystérieusement sans que les hautes-instances ne fasse quoi que se soit. En cela, Yuui ne leurs jetait pas la pierre. Déjà que la police manquait de personnel, il était inutile d'en perdre bêtement.

Il souffla un peu dans l'air et leva les yeux vers le morceau de ciel qu'il pouvait entrapercevoir malgré l'étroitesse de la rue. Il faisait encore froid, mais la légèreté de son manteau ne le gênait pas. Il avait connu bien pire. Le ciel était clair, l'air pur… Loin des routes, la pollution se faisait bien moins forte. Les mains dans les poches, il avait marché jusqu'ici presque sans y faire attention… Il faudrait qu'il soit plus prudent à l'avenir. Sinon, il paraîtrait louche. Et ça, pour ce qu'il voulait faire, il fallait éviter.

Il stoppa soudain, net. Il fit encore un nuage de buée avec sa bouche et le regarda disparaître lentement. Lorsque le nuage eu totalement disparu, il lança à voix haute :

« Allez, montrez vous. »

Pas de réponses…

Bon. Ils devaient êtres six…Ah, non, sept. Il y en avait un dont la présence était beaucoup mieux dissimulée que celle des autres. Il ne se montrerait pas, pas avant que les autres n'aient été mis ''hors jeu '', … ça devenait de plus en plus intéressant… Il soupira de nouveau et tendis tous les muscles de son corps, imperceptiblement. Il n'avait pas l'air trop rouillé…À neuf heures du matin, il faisait un temps idéal pour un peu de sport...

**

* * *

Hinhinhin… C'est finit pour aujourd'hui ! Yark yark yark !**

**…**

**Noooooooonnnn ! Ne me tuez pas…**

**J'ai vu qu'il y avait des gens des USA qui était passés par la page ! Mais c'est sûrement une erreur. Ils ont juste cliqué sur le haut de la liste ! C'est pas possible autrement… Non ? Et vous, vous venez d'où ? Moi je viens du sud, je viens du sud, … Lalala… Naaan… Enfin bon, si vous voulez la suite, c'est review. Sinon, pas de suite. Naan mais c'est vrai, quoi. Donc, review, review, review, review. Aaaaah… Quel beau mot… Je vais finir par ne plus employer que lui tellement qu'il est beau. Review, review, review, revirevireview. Vous avez compris quelque chose ? Non ? Review ! - (pour avoir la réponse… Vous la voulez ?)**


	3. Vive les mercenaires

Alors,** voilà, chapitre trois. Vite écrit, vite publié, et donc,**_** court**_** ! Bref. Petit. **

**Petit vampire, merci, beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, lui aussi. ^^ Sinon… Bah, j'irais prendre le balai moi-même. **

**Ayuyu, merci aussi à toi ^^ voilà la suite. (PS, juste comme ça je... Je ... Irrrrrkkk ! le langage sms...)  
**

**J'ai un peu déliré avec les mercenaires, mais c'est pas grave. **

**Je viens de remarquer, je sais pas si vous aussi… J'ai toujours pas fait intervenir Kuro-kuro… ça m'agace, je voulais qu'il arrive et se batte sans merci avec Yuui et il finissait par terre, et… Non. Je n'ai pas pu. Cette histoire s'écrit toute seule quand j'ai le temps, alors je réfléchit pas trop, c'est du filing…Mais je dis ça… je suis sur que vous avez hâte de commencer, hein… HEIN ? Allez, je vous laisse y aller. J'suis gentille, pas vrai ?**

* * *

Chapt3

µ*µ

Il tendit tous les muscles de son corps, imperceptiblement. Ils répondirent suffisamment bien pour quoi se sente en état de combattre, mais… Il n'avait pas envie, là… Pourtant, il faudrait bien…Alalala…

Soudain, il disparu.

On avait rien vu, rien entendu. L'air ne s'était même pas déplacé.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Un des suiveurs qui était planqué le plus près sorti de sa cachette pour inspecter la ruelle. Il eu l'air d'avoir trouver un truc intéressant, il fit signe aux cinq autres de le rejoindre.

Par terre, il y avait…Rien. Les six mercenaires se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers celui qui les avait appelé… Les exclamations fusèrent dans un bouillit abominable où il était quasiment impossible de comprendre quoi que se soit. Mais textuellement, ça donnait :

MERCENAIRE N°1 : « Eh ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? »

MERCENAIRE N°2 : « Pourquoi y a deux Branco ? Lequel c'est le vrai ? » (On grimacera devant le français employé…)

MERCENAIRE N°3 : WHAAAAA ! POURQUOI IL A MON VISAGE ?

MERCENAIRE N°4 : Eh, mais qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? Mais pourquAAAARRRGGGLLL !

MERCENAIRE N°1 : Nous avons un mort ! A couvert !

LES AUTRES MERCENAIRES : T'ES QUI TOI ?

MERCENAIRE N°1 : Mais, mais, c'est moi, c'est…

MERCENAIRE N°5 : C'est louche… Je connais personne d'aussi moche que toi !

MERCENAIRE N°6 : Où est passé le chef ? CHEF ?

MERCENAIRE N°7 : Oui, tu m'appelle ? ARGL ! Mais qui c'est ce type tout pas beau ? (Bon, en fait, c'était beaucoup plus grossier, mais la bienséance ne permet pas que j'exhibe ce genre de chose sur un site public.)

MERCENAIRE N°1 : AU SECOUR !

MERCENAIRE N°3 au mercenaire n°7 : Chef, on fait quoi ?

MERCENAIRE N°7 : Il faut se débarrasser de l'imposteur !

MERCENAIRE N°3 et 6 : Ah ! UN MONSTRE ! AAAAHH ! IL PARLE ! AAAAHHHH ! IL REPETE CE QUE JE DIS ! IL FAIT CE QUE JE FAIS ! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

MERCENAIRE N°5 : Bon, moi je crois que vais dormir, je me sens mal…

MERCENAIRE N°2 : Ca vas ?

MERCENAIRE N°5 : RHHHOOOONNNNNNN …. ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

MERCENAIRE N°1 : J'ai sommeille moi aussi …

MERCENAIRE N°7 : Toi, le moche, on t'as pas causé.

MERCENAIRE N°1 : OUUUUIIIINNNNNNNNN … JE SUIS UN MONSTRE !

MERCENAIRES N° 3 et 6 : Rho, toi, t'as rien à dire ! (Ils se jètent sur lui et lui courent après en tournant en rond autours du mercenaire n°2, un peu ahuri.)

MERCENAIRE N°8 au Mercenaire n°2 : Hey, C'est quoi qui est en trains de fondre par terre ?

MERCENAIRE N°2 en regardant le mercenaire n°5 par terre : AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGLLLLL !

Les mercenaires n° 3 et 6 se jetèrent sur lui et le n° 1 se fit lapider en essayant de les en empêcher.

Quand aux n° 7 et 8, n'ayant jamais existé, il disparurent avec le vent quand la fumée toxique que Yuui avait balancé dans la rue se dissipa.

Yuui… Non. Désormais, il n'était plus Yuui. Il ne pouvait plus porter ce nom. Il allait devoir redevenir ce qu'il avait été pour survivre. Sinon, les deux autres ne feraient qu'une bouchée de lui… Il émit un sifflement :

- Hyuuuuuu ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil ! Vous pouvez sortir, vous savez ? Je ne suis pas si stupide.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ajoutât :

- D'ailleurs, c'est assez vexant que vous me sous-estimiez à ce point là, (Il désigna les corps inanimés des mercenaires par-dessus son épaule.) N'est ce pas, Amaterasu-sama.

Une silhouette sorti d'un recoins d'ombre et se plaça devant lui. Elle était grande, mais gardait quand même (et bien malgré son propriétaire) une certaine féminité. C'est long cheveux noirs ramené en queue de cheval haute était noué par un ruban rouge, signe de son rang de chef suprême des Dragons-rouges. La jeune femme devait avoir 30 ans à tout casser, Près de six ans de plus que lui. Elle avait croisé les bras elle aussi, et comme pour répondre au sourire du blond qui lui faisait face, elle sourit, elle aussi. Mais pas le même genre de sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'on fait à un insecte qu'on n'arrive pas à éliminer, malgré tout nos effort, malgré les insecticides, les pièges, les tapettes… Bref. Un sourire à la fois résigné et désabusé, avec une pointe de cynisme.

- Alors, Fye, toujours en vie ?

Fin du chapitre 3…

* * *

**Yark yark yark… Allez, la suite dès que vampirella et Ayuyu ont reviewé. Et puis les autres, si j'ai pas deux review pour ce chapitre, pas de suite. Rho, hein ! C'est vrai, quoi… Je sais que le premier n'était pas terrible, mais si c'est mieux dites le… Fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires, tous problèmes, -**** petit bouton [Review] juste en dessous… **

**Je vis de vos review, cette histoire aussi ! Aller, du culot !**

**Et puis j'ai quasi finit le 4, ça vous tente pas ?  
**


	4. Amaterasu, empereur des Dragons rouges

**Voilà voilà… Un peu plus long, pour excuser les deux précédents…Mais comme je publie vite… **

**Merci, vampirella ^^ pour ta review et pour le reste :P **

**Merci à Hoshio, j'espère que tu aimera la suite et surtout que tu continuera de reviewer…**

**Alors alors, voilà le chapitre 4 de ma fic… Quand est ce que je passe en bêta, au fait ?**

**Et voilà, enfin ! Kuro-chan ! (se fait killer dans la seconde)… **

**Allez, enjoy !**

* * *

Chapt 4

- Alors, Fye, toujours en vie ?

Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Devant le jeune homme aux yeux de saphir se tenait Amaterasu, chef incontesté des Dragons-Rouges depuis près d'un siècle. Les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens étaient blonds, son sabre à la main, toutes entière vêtue de noir et de rouge. Elle demanda encore, dégainant :

- Pourquoi es tu ici ?

Fye, puisque ce serait son nom, désormais, leva les mains.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour toi, je ne causerais aucun préjudice aujourd'hui, ne t'inquiète pas, Tu peux lui dire de sortir, il va finir par se lasser.

Il désignait le ciel. Amaterasu rangea sont sabre et appela :

- Kurogane !

Et Kurogane vint.

Il sauta du toit et atterri devant L'empereur de son clan, défiant Fye de ses yeux rouges.

Celui-ci ne broncha pas, plus par surprise que par self-contrôle, d'ailleurs. C'était bien l'homme de la photo… Mais il était vraiment plus impressionnant et plus beau en vrai. Il était aussi encore plus grand que Fye l'avait imaginé. La peau dorée, les cheveux noirs comme la suie, les yeux brûlants comme des flammes. Et puis, ce regard. Ce regard défiant, un peu surpris, mais le regard de quelqu'un d'impitoyable. De quelqu'un qui sait lire dans les gestes, dans les yeux, dans l'âme.

Fye soupira intérieurement. C'était tout à fait le type de personnes qu'il n'aimait pas. Ils devinaient trop vite et du coup, mourraient trop tôt. Mais il avait l'air fort.

Soudain, Fye remarqua son sabre, attaché à son côté. Le dragon d'argent ! Et merde. Bon. Tant pis. Il avait promis à Shaolan. Il sourit un peu plus en jetant au combattant habillé de noir uniquement un regard plus ou moins sadique. Tien... Il avait tout à fait la tête à détester ça…

Il releva les yeux vers Amaterasu.

- Je suis ici pour deux choses, dont seule la première te concerne. Donc, si tu veux quelque chose, dis-le.

L'Empereur de l'ombre le regarda avec un peu d'intérêt.

Quelque chose qui me concerne mais qui ne me causera pas de préjudices ? Venant de toi ? C'est intéressent… De quoi s'agit-il ?

Je pense qu'on serait mieux, assis au chaud devant un verre de lait, non ?

µ*µ

Fye… Décidément. Il ne pourrait jamais abandonner ce nom. Peut importe ses efforts. Il sourit intérieurement. La sorcière le lui avait dit, avant de mourir bêtement. Il n'y avait pas de hasard en ce monde. Mais qu'est ce que cette expérience allait-elle lui apporter ? Il jetât un coup d'œil au ninja en noir qui marchait à côté de lui, derrière Amaterasu. Celui-ci le regardait aussi… Fye lui fit son plus beau sourire. Et l'autre tourna la tête, l'air dégoûté. Fye soupira silencieusement. Il était probable qu'il savait déjà qu'il était un menteur professionnel. En fait, Fye n'aurait pas du devenir inspecteur de police. Psy, politicien, médecin, publicitaire,… un métier ou il faut mentir lui aurait très bien convenu. Et il aurait pu gagner beaucoup plus qu'en étant _inspecteur_… Mais il avait préféré garder un minimum de contact avec le milieu. On ne savait jamais. Et voilà qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. L'autre, Kurogane ne lui faisait pas confiance. Sinon, il le laisserait seul pour aller voir son chef et lui demander des infos sur lui … Il en mourrait d'envie. Ça se lisait sur son visage. Il avait les sourcils froncés… Fye se demanda si c'était un état permanent chez lui… Il eu soudain envie de jouer. Il ralenti un peu le pas, se laissant distancer, et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il venait pour la première fois. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas besoin de simuler beaucoup. Même si les plan était les mêmes que 12 ans auparavant, les immeubles n'étaient plus pareils dans cette partie de la ville. Certains tombaient en ruine et la plupart étaient envahit par la végétation. On devait se rapprocher de la forêt. Il regarda un peu en avant. Amaterasu avait stoppé avec Kurogané et ils le regardaient tous les deux du même regard, attendant. Fye leur fit un signe et criât :

- ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu, je vais faire un tour ! On se retrouve… (il regarda sa montre) A midi dans tes cartiers, Amaterasu !

Cette dernière haussa les épaules et tourna le dos. Mais quand elle fut sure que Fye était partis, elle fit signe à Kurogané de le suivre. Quand il demanda pourquoi, elle répondit simplement :

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il foute le bordel chez moi.

µ*µ

Fye s'était prévu deux heures et demi de libre, et il savait qu'il pourrait être dans le cartier général des Dragons-Rouges en cinq petites minutes. Donc, il pouvait flâner autant qu'il voulait. En plus cette chère amie lui avait envoyé un garde du corps dont il aurait pu se passer… Pfff… Il appela :

- Kurogané !

Pas de réponse.

- Kuro-chan ?

Pas de réponse, mais son aura avait eu un sursaut quelque part en haut d'une des tours de la ville abandonnée. Il n'était pas si loin…

- Kuro-chii ?

L'aura se fit meurtrière. Bien.

-Allez, Kuro-wanwan, montre toi !

L'aura meurtrière était en marche… Elle atterri devant lui, avec son propriétaire furibond qui se dressa devant lui, sabre à la main, et projets sanglants dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, en douze ans, lui. Fye lui fit son plus beau sourire et sauta par-dessus sa tête, l'ébouriffant au passage. Le ninja fit volte-face, mais le blond avait déjà disparu. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et la voix de l'impertinent aux yeux bleus se fit entendre.

- Alala, Kuro-tan, trop lent, trop lent… C'est pas comme ça que tu m'attrapera… Allez.

Kurogané lui faisait face de nouveau, mais il avait prit ses distances. Fye, sans quitter son sourire énonça les règles d'un jeu simple :

-Si tu m'attrapes avant que je me rende chez Amaterasu, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux.

Et il disparu, laissant Kurogané seul sur place.

µ*µ

En fait, il avait juste caché sa présence et avait sauté deux ou trois toit plus loin. Et puis il s'était un peu rapproché de la forêt. Là bas, il y avait un endroit qu'il aimait bien. Il y était venu souvent, avant. Mais est ce qu'il existerait toujours ? Il marchait dans les rues désertes de toute présence humaine. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait était le piaillement des oiseaux perchés dans les branches des arbres que poussait à même les bâtiments. Ici, la plupart des immeubles étaient couverts de lierre, de plantes grimpantes ou parasites, et des fois, on voyait des feuillages dépassant des hautes fenêtres. Bientôt, la forêt aurait tout engloutit. Dans un rayon de lumière, un renard le regarda un instant, à quelques mètres de lui, et disparu dans les buissons. Le sol, qui était originalement composé de dalles de pierre blanches, était à présent partiellement couvert de mousses et de fleurs en ce début de printemps. Le soleil ne montait pas hauts pendant cette saison, et malgré les dix heures tapantes, l'ambiance était quasiment comme celle de l'aube. Sans compter que les immenses immeubles ombrageaient les rues et gardaient l'air frais.

Enfin, Fye arriva à la fontaine. Depuis tout ce temps, elle marchait encore… Elle était réellement énorme, elle aussi. Le bassin était percé à plusieurs endroits, et l'eau descendait sur les escaliers pour ensuite circuler dans la ville et nourrir les plantes. Mais malgré les fuites, elle ne serait pas à sec. Elle puisait l'eau directement dans la nappe phréatique, juste au dessous d'elle. Elle n'était pas trop envahie par les plantes, d'ailleurs, grosso modo, la place était bien conservée… Ou entretenue… Mais peu importait. Fye monta les quelques marches qui menaient au bassin, s'assit dans un endroit sec et retira ses chaussures et son manteau. Il réfléchit un instant, et ôtât également sa chemise. Il avait envie de piquer une tête. Et puis de toute façon, Kurogané n'arriverait pas de sitôt.

Il plongea. Sous l'eau, il y avait encore mieux qu'à la surface. Toute une ville sous-marine s'étendait, silencieuse. Elle n'était plus habitée que par les poissons depuis longtemps. En fait, cette ville, la grande ville, la capitale, n'était qu'un embriquement de différentes villes les unes dans les autres, suivant les époques. La plus vieille était déjà dans la forêt, la deuxième, celle-ci était noyée sous les eaux depuis un accident de terrain qui avait ouvert une faille dans la nappe phréatique. La troisième, la vielle ville se faisait rattrapée par la forêt, et la dernière vivait, pour l'instant, normalement. Fye fit un petit tour, nageant comme un poisson dans l'eau. Les algues n'avaient pas progressés depuis la dernière fois. Il sourit. Ici, rien ne changerait. Tout était figé à jamais. Il descendit un peu plus profonds, dans un autre niveau. La pression n'était pas un problème pour lui, le manque d'oxygène non plus, d'ailleurs. Il pouvait facilement tenir sous l'eau les deux heures sans problème. Les poissons et les animaux aquatiques ne s'enfuyaient pas sur son passage, ils n'étaient pas habitués aux humains et avaient oublié la menace potentielle qu'ils pouvaient représenter. Il croisa même des animaux disparus depuis longtemps partout ailleurs, et d'autres qu'on ne trouverait nul part ailleurs.

Il décida de remonter un peu. Il se posa sur un des toits couverts de mousse, s'allongea en pensant à la paix qui régnait ici, et à tous les trésors oubliés dont regorgeait la ville. Si quelqu'un venait à trouver cet endroit, tout serait détruit. Il ne fallait pas. Sinon, il n'aurait plus d'endroit ou aller. Il regarda vers la surface, les jeux du soleil sur l'eau et les quelques rayons qui l'atteignaient. C'était beau… Il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

* * *

**Il faut me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'adore l'endroit ! Et la suite…Ooooh la suite…. Je me lâche vraiment ici… Faut que j'arrête sinon les histoires ressemblerons de plus en plus à du n'importenawak…**

**Bon. Passons aux choses sérieuses. (Sors son flingue.) **

**Les mains en l'air ! Une sur la sourie ! On place le curseur sur le bouton en dessous ! EXÉCUTION ! **

**On clique ! Et plus vite que ça !**

**On marque un truc dans l'encadré ! N'importe quoi s'il le faut ! Aller ! On envoie ! **

**Bien… **

**Ben vous voyez, c'est pas si dur de reviewer… **


	5. Un corps pas comme les autres

**Alors voilà donc le Kapitre 5 de cette fic, dont j'éspère un peu (beaucoup) qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Il est assez petit, mais c'est pour introduire le suivant, qui, je sens va recevoir un accueille... Enfin, vous verez bien, jugerez bien et reviewrez bien, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, chapitre 5 !**

**Alors, merci à Vampirella, pour sa review habituelle qui me requinque quand je manque d'inspiration,au fait, oui, fye avait un pantalon... ( - - ")  
**

**Merci à Elia Noshi, qui à du faire sa review sous le coup de la panique... Le revolver, c'était un faux, hein...**

**Et merci à Narilla, qui reste de glace à mes propositions enflammées... Comment ça quelles, propositions ? Et ma demande en mariage alors ? Naaaan, j'plaisante...**

**Aller, enjoy la suite !**

* * *

Chapt 5

Sur ces pensées, il s'endormit.

µ*µ

Il fut réveillé (enfin, disons plutôt que son sommeille fut très perturbé, car il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite) par les ondes émises par un corps entrant violemment dans l'eau à la surface. Une main le saisit et le tira vers le haut avec force. Fye se demanda un instant à qui appartenait cette main large et chaude. La réponse s'imposa toute seule. Flûte. Il l'avait trouvé. Il se laissa ramener à la surface, faignant l'inconscience, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

Kurogane le hissa sur le bord du bassin, et posa sa main sur la joue de blond qu'il avait repêché. Elle était gelée. Il appela, pour avoir au moins une quelconque réaction :

- Oy, tu vis ?

Pas de réponse. Il lui semblait que la pâleur de Fye augmentait de plus en plus. Le soleil, qui s'était caché derrière un petit nuage réapparu soudain et frappa le corps ruisselant de Fye D'un rayon pâle. Un millier de petite gouttes reflétèrent ce rayon en un millier d'étoiles, rendant Fye si lumineux qu'on aurait dit un ange. Ses cheveux blonds éparpillés autours de sa tête comme une auréole, sa peau blanche lumineuse et humide,... Kurogane, qui avait été frappé un instant sorti toutes ces considérations de son esprit pour le moment et essaya de le réchauffer.

Fye fut secoué et frictionné dans tous les sens possibles pendant trois minutes. Trois minutes, parce qu'il s'était décidé à ouvrir un œil froid et avait lâché « tu me fais mal Kuro-chan… », sur un ton plaintif. Sinon, Kurogane aurait sans doute continué. Là, il s'était levé, lui avait jeté ses habit au visage en lâchant sur un ton menaçant :

- C'est Kurogane, imbécile !

Et il parti ruminer plus loin pendant que le blond se rhabillait.

Il avait chercher pendant plus d'une heure avant d'arriver dans ce lieu, et d'y trouver les habits de ce type bizarre dont il ignorait tout, si ce n'est sa manie de mentir à tout bout de champ, et celle de lui taper sur les nerf, depuis les deux heures qu'ils se connaissaient. De plus, Kurogane avait une impression désagréable en sa présence. Mis à part qu'il était très beau, il était très rapide et il connaissait Amaterasu-sama… Ce n'était pas un type ordinaire, il devrait redoubler de prudence à son égard.

Mais, lors qu'il s'était penché au dessus du bassin, et qu'il y avait vu le jeune homme, les yeux fermés, et cet air d'être en paix avec le monde, il avait réellement eu peur qu'il soit mort. Mais, pourquoi cette peur ? Il n'avait pas à avoir peur pour ce type agaçant qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Il se retourna vers Fye qui semblait avoir finit de se vêtir décemment. Lors qu'il vit que Kurogane le regardait sombrement, il lui fit un sourire éclatant. Cela mit Kurogane en colère. Il détestait les gens qui se mentent à eux même. Il s'approcha de Fye et s'accroupit devant lui. Il demanda :

- Tu n'es donc pas capable d'un vrai sourire ? Ou alors tu aurais préféré rester là-dessous ?

Fye, un peu surpris, réfléchit un instant, et sans se départir de son faux sourire, dit :

- Les deux, je crois.

Cette réponse sidéra le ninja, mais Fye continua :

- Et toi, tu en es capable ? D'un vrai sourire ? D'un sourire tout court, d'ailleurs ? Parce que sinon, ça ne valait pas la peine de me remonter.

Kurogane l'attrapa par l'encolure de son manteau, la colère brillait dans ses yeux : il haïssait les personnes qui méprisaient leur vie.

Quand il le dit à Fye, celui pris un air embêté pour dire :

-C'est pas que ça me dérange que tu me haïsse, mais je ne serais pas mort.

-Tu étais gelé !

- Mais, regarde…

Il posa la main sur le bras de Kurogane. Elle était encore plus froide que tout à l'heure.

Kurogane le lâcha, interrogatif.

- C'est ma température corporelle normale. Mon corps à encore d'autre d'autres particularités, ne t'étonne pas, à l'avenir.

Kurogane ne dit rien, il se contenta de tourner le dos au blond. Celui-ci regarda le ciel de midi en souriant. Tout a fait comme prévu. A quelques minutes près. Kurogane était arrivé un peu trop tôt… Il devrait lui accorder quelque chose. Mais il valait mieux attendre qu'il réclame sa récompense tout seul.

-Bon, on y va ? Je vais être en retard.

Décidément… Kurogane suivit le blond qui sautait déjà de toit en toit. Ce type n'était vraiment pas ordinaire. Comment pouvait-on penser à être en retard alors que… Ah, oui, il lui avait dit que ça n'avait pas mit sa vie en danger. Ou plus précisément qu'il n'en serait pas mort. Donc, il aurait très bien pu être blesser, plongé en catalepsie, mais il ne serait pas mort. Ce… Ce type se fichait de sa gueule ?

Fye, quelques toits devant, devinait les pensées de Kurogane grâce aux micros changements de son aura. Le visage de Kuro-chan restait impénétrable, avec ses sourcils froncés… En fait, Fye n'avait pas le temps de se soucier de lui même. Ni l'envie, en fait. Si l'autre savait qu'il était comme ça sérieusement, il le haïrait encore plus… Fye fut troublé un instant. Il ne voulait pas être aimé, mais pas être détesté non plus… Alalala…

Arrivé au cartier général, il passa les gardes sans que ceux-ci s'en rendent compte, et se dirigea tranquillement vers les appartements des généraux.

Mais les couloirs étaient grands… Pleins de portes à ouvrir… Et Fye d'un naturel curieux… Alors, quand il sentit une aura plus forte que les autres, bien plus forte, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir pour voir.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 5... Lalalalaaaa... Bon, il faut que je finissent le six... Alors, vous savez quoi ? J'attends 3 review avant de le publier ! Et oui ! Je devient exigente ! Enfin... Suppliante serais un mot plus juste... Allllleeeeezz, reviiiieeeewwwwezz !**


	6. Tomoyohime

**Bon, je sent que je vais en décevoir certains...Et non, pas de scène trop croustillante derrière cette porte... Rien que... Et puis je vous laisse lire, hein... **

**Merci à Vampirella et à Ayu-san, (ça faisait longtemps...je vais trop vite ?) Et à Kuroihoshi ^^ C'est uniquement grace à vous que les autres peuvent lire cette fic ! **

**Parce qu'ils n'y mettent pas du leur, eux... Je dénombre aux moins une vingtaine de lecteurs réguliers ... Quel beau moment se serait s'ils voulaient bien tous me laisser un message pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensent, pour m'encourager un peu... C'est petit bouton en bas, juste en bas... Avec marqué review dessus...**

** Mais... Si ça se trouve, je vous donne pas envie de reviewer, c'est ça, hein... *Part se jeter dans le feu avec son portable et son chapitre 7...***

** Mais je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps... Enjoy ! Et merci de lire quand même !**

** Et à nobodi, merci, continu de reviewer !  
**

* * *

Chapt 6

Kurogane arriva quelques minutes après Fye au QG des Dragons-Rouges, mais quand il demanda aux gardes si un type blonds et assez grand était entré, ils lui répondirent qu'ils n'avaient vu personne. Là, le ninja commença à comprendre ce que voulait dire Amaterasu quand elle avait lâché « je veux pas qu'il foute le bordel chez moi. »

…

µ*µ

Fye poussa doucement la porte. Elle donnait sur une salle à plafond bas, entièrement parquée de bois. Fye, pénétra un peu plus avant, regardant autour de lui. Au milieu de la salle, il y avait une espèce de lit bas entouré d'un baldaquin de voile blanc vaporeux. Sur ce lit, il y avait une jeune fille, à peu près de l'age de Shaolan, 15 ou 16 ans. Elle avait les cheveux longs est noirs, et une tenue de prêtresse blanche rouge et noire. Quand Fye se trouva en face d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux ils étaient mauves. Elle dit :

-Approche, Vampire bleu.

Fye posa un genou devant elle en souriant.

-Mademoiselle, enchanté. Vous êtes la Tsukiyomi ?

-Oui. J'ai vu…

Elle semblait troublée. Fye posa un doit sur ses propres lèvres souriantes.

-Il est inutile de le dire. Je sais beaucoup de choses aussi. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai rendez-vous avec votre sœur. M'accompagnerez vous, damoiselle ?

Il tendait la main vers elle. Elle hésita un instant, puis elle la prit et se leva avec la délicatesse propre aux japonaises. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce et se rendirent chez Amaterasu.

µ*µ

Celle-ci attendait Fye, l'air énervé. Elle fut légèrement surprise qu'il arrive avec sa sœur et qu'ils semblent très bien s'entendre. Mais bon. Tsukiyomi avait fait des miracles par le passé, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle recommence. Quand ils furent installés tous les deux, Amaterasu demanda qu'on leur serve à boire puis elle exigea que Fye s'explique. Celui-ci raconta évasivement qu'il avait trouvé un jeune homme mal en point et une jeune fille morte, et qu'il avait recueillit le survivant chez lui. Il avait ensuite obtenu d'aller chez lui, ou il avait trouvé l'écharpe rouge brodée d'un dragon noir, symbole du clan d'Amaterasu. Et donc, il avait promis de travailler à sa place pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétablit. Par contre, il estimait qu'il valait mieux loger son locataire dans le palais.

Quand il eut finit ce résumé, Amaterasu se leva, assez perturbée, et elle demanda le nom de ce garçon.

-Shaolan.

-Je vois. Sakura est vraiment morte ?

-Oui. Navré. Elle avait l'air gentille.

Là, Kurogané entra en trombe dans la pièce, suivit de 3 autres ninjas qui s'écrièrent en pointant la jeune prêtresse assise sur le divan :

-AAAAAaaaahhhh ! Tomoyo-hime ! On vous a retrouvé !

Amaterasu leur jeta un regard agacé avant de le retourner vers Fye :

-Tu pouvais pas te tenir tranquille pour une fois ? Fye ?

Fye ne faisait plus attention aux autres. Il s'était concentré sur la jeune fille qui pleurait, assise à ses côtés.

-Sakura vous était chère ?

La prêtresse hochât la tête.

Tout à coup, Amaterasu dégaina son sabre et le pointa dans le dos de Fye qui ne broncha pas.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui… ? Le ton était plus que menaçant, et c'était clair et net que l'empereur n'hésiterait pas une seconde si la réponse devait s'avérer positive. Fye retourna la tête vers lui, il avait quitté son sourire et son expression faisait tout aussi (et même plus) peur que celle de la jeune femme.

-Réfléchit bien à ce que tu viens de dire. Crois-tu vraiment que j'attaquerais des enfants ?

Amaterasu rengaina après trois secondes de réflexion.

-Non.

-Alors, s'il te plait, évite de pointer une arme sur moi sans raison valable. Tu sais qu'un accident est très vite arrivé… Et puis, tu vois bien que Kuro-wanwan meurt d'envie de le faire à ta place !

En effet, Kurogane sorti le Dragon d'argent de son fourreau, son envie de meurtre inscrite en gros sur son visage et se mit à courir après le blond qui avait retrouvé son sourire et son air insouciant et courait devant Kurogane sans trop le prendre au sérieux en lançant des « HHyuuuuu ! Kuro-pii est pas content ! Kyaaa ! »

La scène était si comique que même la Tsukiyomi eut un éclat de rire. Fye stoppa près d'elle et posa un genou à terre.

-Puis-je vous demander votre nom, damoiselle ?

-Oui ! Je suis Tomoyo Daidouji, sœur de l'empereur des Dragons-Rouges, prêtresse de la lune, et meilleure amie de Sakura…

Fye sourit gentiment et se présenta lui-même, plus pour Kurogane, d'ailleurs, que pour Tomoyo qui l'avait sûrement déjà vue en rêve.

-Je suis Fye D. Flowright, ex-maître du groupe des Dragons-Bleus.

Ce n'est plus un, mais Quatre sabres qui vinrent se pointer sur lui. Il n'y prêta pas beaucoup plus d'attention, mais il se tourna vers Kurogane qui déglutit. Devant lui, Fye avait métamorphosé son expression : il avait prit un air d'enfant timide et gêné, les yeux désespéré, rougissant un peu, et il avait dit, d'une voix innocente et enfantine :

-Kuro-san me considère déjà comme une menace ? Je suis si triste… Il posa le visage sur les genoux de Tomoyo et se cacha dans les plis de sa robe. La prêtresse se pencha vers lui et fit, l'air compatissant :

-Fye, allons… Je sais que c'est dur… Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis quelques heures et il est déjà contre toi… C'est injuste.

Le mot injuste se planta dans le cœur de Kurogane qui faillit se fâcher. Il se retint au denier moment de tuer le blond quand il vit qu'il tremblait légèrement…Il était en train de pleurer ? On entendit un gémissement assourdit qui ressemblait à du désespoir…Là… Kurogane n'avait encore jamais fait pleurer quelqu'un de cette manière…

Mais…juste au moment où il se préparait à faire des excuses, Fye éclatât de rire, bientôt suivit de la princesse.

Il aurait du s'en douter. Il rangea son sabre. Finalement, il allait écraser la tête de ce type à mains nues. Il faisait déjà craquer ses articulations quand il vit le visage du blond. Il riait tellement qu'il en pleurait. Il était vraiment incroyable. Incroyablement irresponsable, insolent, provocant, imprudent, faux, chiant, nonchalant, énervant, enrageant, stressant, bref, il lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était terriblement beau, comme ça. Pfff… Il se vengerait à un autre moment. Et puis, la princesse riait alors même qu'il venait de lui annoncer la mort de sa bien aimée Sakura… Il était très fort. Kurogane réfléchit un instant. Alors, c'était lui qui gardait son disciple chez lui depuis une semaine ?

Amaterasu avait regardé la scène avec un certain amusement, elle dit, sur un ton amusé :

-Vous vous entendez bien toi et Kurogane, à ce que je vois…Puisque tu va exécuter les missions de Shaolan pendant un moment, tu logera avec lui. (Après un rapide coup d'œil à un Kuro scandalisé) S'il n'est pas sage, tu peux le punir, Kurogane… enfin…

Elle venait de s'apercevoir du double tranchant de ses paroles, et elle pouffa un peu. Mais si Fye restait avec Kurogane, sa petite sœur n'irait peut-être pas trop mal…

Kurogane, lui, se dit qu'ils étaient décidés, tous, à le faire tourner en bourrique. Il se tourna vers la porte, fit un signe aux trois autres ninjas (qui se retenaient très fort de ne pas rire aussi, pour ne pas finir en bouillit) de venir aussi, et il sorti. La princesse Tomoyo ne tarda pas à le suivre, elle devait surveiller les environs et protéger le palais.

Fye se releva, et se rassit correctement, séchant ses larmes.

Amaterasu quitta son sourire et se reprit.

-Tu es vraiment le maître de la comédie.

* * *

**Alors ? Si je vous fait du chantage affectif, vous reviewez ?**


	7. Fye, Vie et Oeuvre 1

**Donc, le chapitre 7, en ligne. Vous le vouliez, hein... HEIN ? Bon... Merci pour toutes les reviews ! J'avoue que je poste plus tard que d'habitude, mais quand je laisse un peu de temps, j'ai droit à plus de six review ! rendez vous compte ! Continuez, surtout ! Naan, en fait, c'est le chantage affectif qui marche, hein... **

**Donc, je me demandais: Je vois des fics à rallonge, sur ce site, et, je veux pas dire, mais bon... Vous trouvez comment mon style, en ce moment ? Bon ? Meilleurs ? Moins bon ? Carrément mauvais ? Dites le, ça m'angoisse... J'ai peur de me dégrader au fur et à mesure... ('O^O`)**

**Ah, oui, Disclamer! ... Est -il vraiment néscéssaire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Je l'sais qu'ils sont pas à moi, toutes cette bande de zigotos ! ( T^T) Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs... Bon. Propriétée privée de CLAMP...  
**

**Gaby: Non, tu ne m'a pas laissé de review avant ! C'est mal ! Rhooooo ! Ratrappe toi ! (Hihihi)  
**

**Kuroi Hoshi: Continu de te poser des questions, en plus, c'est exactement celles que je veux ! Tu aura un bébut de réponse dans ce chapitre, et puis un peu plus dans le huit... Mais je t'en dit pas plus...**

**Ayu... Je suis désolé de pas développer plus que ça les nuit Kuro fye... Pourtant dieu sait ce que j'aimerais ! Mais pour l'instant y a plus important ! A partir du neuf où du dix, surement, quand j'aurais fait la lumière sur Fye. Enfin, une partie de la lumière...**

**Quand à Vampirella, Nobodiies, et Ymir, à qui j'ai répondu par Mp, merci à vous toutes, continuez de me soutenir !**

**Ce chapitre est très court, je m'en excuse d'avance... m ( _ _ ` ) m  
**

* * *

Chapitre 7

-Tu es vraiment le maître de la comédie.

Fye souri tristement, et un instant, son vrai visage paru. Mais il se reprit très vite, et il demanda à l'empereur :

-Bon, alors, je commence quand ?

-Commence d'abord par ramener Shaolan ici. Je te donnerais quelque chose d'autre à faire d'ici la fin de la semaine. En attendant, ne te fait pas tuer !

- Aucun risque ! Sourit Fye, assez ironiquement.

µ*µ

Une fois Shaolan installé au palais, Fye put embêter Kurogane pendant deux jours entiers sans trop de problèmes. Ce fut Kuro-puu/rin/wanwan/etc… du matin au soir, des apparitions subites à des moments et des endroits totalement aléatoirement, mais toujours au mauvais moment, des exclamations irraisonnées, (pour vous donner un exemple correspondant parfaitement, c'est quand Kurogane prenait sa douche. Vous imaginez bien le reste : Fye ouvre légèrement le rideau, et pousse une petite exclamation de feinte surprise, Kuro pousse un coup de gueule… Donc bref.) S'en résultait souvent des blagues stupides, des moues boudeuses malheureusement irrésistible. Finalement, la plus grande occupation de Fye était de se faire courser par un Kurogane en fureur, criant, hurlant, bavant… De rage, bien sur.

Non, les problèmes commencèrent le jour où une bande de jeunes essayèrent de provoquer Fye en combat en l'attaquant de toute part. Il en résultat seulement qu'ils finirent dans le même état que les mercenaires qui avaient été envoyé à Fye le premier jours. C'est-à-dire qu'ils firent un petit séjour à l'infirmerie, avec d'horribles crampes d'estomacs.

On aurait pu en rester là, mais à ce moment, les « officiers » voulurent tous se mesurer à lui, un par un, pour évaluer la vrai force de ce nouveau. Fort heureusement pour eux, Fye était aussi un maître de la dérobade, il réussit à éviter les vrais combats jusqu'à la semaine suivante.

Plus précisément jusqu'au Jeudi de la semaine suivante.

Il n'aimait pas le jeudi. Certains haïssaient le lundi, comme d'autres le dimanche… Lui, c'était le jeudi. Chaque fois qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de mauvais, c'était un jeudi.

Pourtant, la journée avait bien commencée…

Il avait commencé par entrer dans la chambre de Kuro-kuro en hurlant « AU FEU ! »… Kurogane, à qui il n'avait pas fallut plus de deux secondes pour deviner qu'il était derrière ce sale coup, une fois de plus le pourchassa dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Fye sorte en riant. Il était descendu prendre son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle commune, où Amaterasu l'avait rapidement rejoint. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la japonaise aimait bien manger avec lui. Et puis, elle était d'une agréable compagnie, malgré tout, bien que Fye la soupçonnait de ne venir avec lui que pour le surveiller, mais bon…

Elle racontait bien les histoires, effrayantes, amusantes, toutes véridiques. En cents ans d'existence, elle avait eu le temps d'accumuler les expériences. Et rapidement, d'autres hommes venaient s'assoire près d'eux et écoutaient leur empereur raconter la grande bataille des ailes noires Fye posait sa tête dans ses bras, après avoir repousser son assiette sur le côté, et écoutait en souriant. Amaterasu ne se gênait jamais pour révéler à tous ses ninjas qu'il y était aussi. Elle le dépeignait souvent comme un ange de la mort. Elle semblait penser fermement que si Fye avait pris parti dans cette bataille, le camp adverse aurait perdu en deux jours. Mais Fye… Non, Fye n'avait pas voulu se battre pour une cause quelconque. Il avait juste traversé le champs de bataille sur toute se longueur, éliminant tous ceux qui ce dressaient devant lui. Elle était jeune à ce moment là, elle avait dix ans, à peine… Et lui… Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil en 90 ans. Son corps était celui d'un immortel, tout comme celui de l'empereur des Dragons-Rouges, mais il était nettement plus vieux qu'elle. On racontait même qu'il existerait depuis la nuit des temps… A ce moment là de l'histoire, la plupart des ninjas le regardaient avec suspicion, et il riait de bon cœur. Et puis l'histoire continuait, il se laissait bercer par les murmures, et au moment ou il allait s'endormir, Kurogane entrait dans la pièce, le localisait immédiatement, lui lançait son regards franc et rouge, Schaolan apparaissait derrière lui, ils mangeaient ensemble, tout les deux, et quand ils quittaient la place pour aller s'entraîner, Fye se levait, et les suivaient, il ébouriffait les cheveux du Brun qui le poursuivait dehors, Tomoyo arrivait, Kurogané se calmait un peu, et ils s'entraînaient jusqu'à midi.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour qu'il prenne ses marques et ses petites habitudes dans le palais. Mais on était jeudi, et il avait un mauvais pressentiment… Lequel se confirma rapidement.

Fye regardait Kuro et Shaolan s'entraîner quand Amaterasu arriva en courant. Elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise blanche, le regard le plus meurtrier qu'elle puisse servir à quelqu'un dans les yeux. Un instant, Fye se demanda ce qu'il se passait, mais Amaterasu l'avait relâché. Elle avait sorti son sabre, et elle lui lança :

-Combat !

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de prendre une arme, elle attaqua tout de suite avec une technique puissante. Fye l'esquiva de justesse, sauta sur le toit ou l'empereur le rejoint. Kurogane avait arrêté son combat avec Shaolan pour regarder celui du blond avec son chef. Au dessus d'eux, la bagarre faisait rage. Amaterasu était très forte, et Fye un peu fatigué, il ne pourrait pas continuer à être passif plus longtemps. Il s'empara d'un pique à drapeau du toit et laissa entrevoir son aura un millième de seconde avant de frapper.

Cependant, ce fut suffisant. En un instant, tout ce figea. Ils étaient là.

Fye regarda avec une certaine surprise les treize personnes qui se tenaient devant lui, toutes griffes dehors.

Il soupira.

-Dites donc, Amaterasu-sama… Vous cherchez quoi au juste ?

* * *

**Bon, voilà, c'était court, mais bon... Suis sur deux fic en même temps... Mais bon. Donc ? Chapitre huit où pas chapitre huit ? Parce que l'action ne commence réellement que dans le chapitre huit... En fin, je crois. Tout dépendra donc du nombre de review ! Positive ou pas, c'est sans importance sur ce point. Si vous reviewez, c'est pour la suite. Si c'est pour me dire que je suis nule, faite le en mp.**


	8. Dragons bleus et brouille

**Voilà donc le chapitre huit, dans lequel j'avais promis de faire des révélations... Mais il est trop court et je manque de temps en ce moment...Mais je vous promet que dans une semaine, vous aurez un chapitre, un vrai de vrai, un long ! Je vais me lâcher sur le chapitre 9 ! **

**Ceci dit j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même celui-ci qui est un peu plus long que le sept.**

**Passons aux nouvelles ! J'ai sept review pour le sept ! Je suis trop contente !**

**J'aurais aimé qu'on passe à trente, mais bon... Selon mes prévision, Au prochain je passe à 35 ! Je vous aime ! **

**Continuez de me soutenir ! En reviewant, vous me rappelez entre autre que je dois poster, c'est donc essentiel ! **

**Merci à Ymir, à Narilla/Gaby, (au fait, continu de te jeter a mes pieds, j'aime bien, ça flatte mon ego et mon côté sadique... Naaan pas taper pas taper...) à Kuroi-Hoshi, (mais non, je sais que je fais des fautes... Continu, c'est pour mon bien.) àAyu (Oui je continu, enver et contre tous, a vous faire des chapitres trop courts et insatisfaisants !) à Madoka (Oui conbat ! Cette fic s''appelle un peu de sport, il faut bien qu'il y en ait, non ?) à ma Vamprirella, (Je te promet un chapitre neuf ou dix avec rien que du Kurofye !) Et à Nobodiee aussi !**

**Allez, place à la suite. **

**re, dsl: J'ai pris les dragons de X, hein, mais au fait, tout appartient à CLAMP, niveau persos.  
**

* * *

Chapt 8

-Dites donc, Amaterasu-sama, vous cherchez quoi, au juste ?

µ*µ

Amaterasu baissa sa lame et la rangea.

-Moi, rien. Ils se sont réveillés depuis que tu es ici. Ils menaçaient d'attaquer le palais si ils ne te localisaient pas.

-Oui…Mais dites moi, c'était bien nécessaire de nous battre ?

- Ils voulaient vérifier ton aura avants de se montrer.

Fye posa le bout de son bâton au sol, le tenant verticalement. Il toisa les nouveaux venus :

-Bon, qu'est ce que vous me voulez, encore ?

Comme un seul homme, ils se mirent en position de combat, devant le blond impassible. Le plus grand d'entre eux s'avança vers lui et s'expliqua.

-Il est de notre devoir de vérifier que vous êtes toujours en état de nous gouverner. Veuillez nous excuser d'avance tous les outrages que nous pourrions vous faire subir.

Fye haussa son sourcil droit avec une moue amusée.

-Vous ? Des outrages ? Vous pensez ?

-Majesté, je…

-Oh, Kusanagi, arrête avec ce titre !

-Majesté ?

C'était Kurogane qui venait de parler. Il avait sauté sur le toit et regardait à présent Fye avec suspicion. Celui-ci soupira.

-Oui. Je suis… Enfin, j'étais le roi des Dragons bleus, dont ceux là font partie. (il désigna d'un geste vague les treize combattants devant lui) Je pensais avoir été clair quand j'ai dissout le clan… Mais les dragons de la terre et du ciel sont un peu bornés… Ceux de l'eau ont compris, eux…

Il avait sorti ça avec toujours le même sourire,… De la pure provoc… Un adolescent aux cheveux noir et aux yeux jaunes sorti du rang. Il s'avança vers Fye, et agitât sa main. Kurogane vit les ongles du jeune homme pousser démesurément jusqu'à devenir des griffes. Fye tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire différent. Un peu fatigué mais gentils… Il allait lui demander quelque chose… C'était sur…

- Si je bats Kamui dès le début, les autres vont peut-être se calmer… Tu pourrais reculer ? Et ne pas intervenir, s'il te plait ?

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça… Mais Amaterasu le priât aussi de quitter la zone de combat, elle-même sautant du toit.

Durant l'échange, Kamui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais dès que Kurogane se fut éloigné, il bondit sur Fye qui l'éjectât d'un coup de bâton. Un autre adolescent, avec le même visage et les mêmes yeux d'ambre, les mêmes cheveux, bien que coupés au carré, s'empressa d'aller l'aider. Fye soupira. Flûte. Tout seul, Kamui n'était pas si facile à vaincre, alors si en plus ils si mettaient à deux… Fye décida que, tant qu'à faire, et puisqu'il le pouvait, autant les attirer loin du palais et les battre tous en même temps. Il disparu, sautant vers la forêt. Il fut immédiatement suivi par les treize dragons et, un tout petit peu plus tard (c'est à dire deux ou trois secondes) par Kurogane, curieux, malgré tout.

Fye les entraîna jusque dans la montagne, suffisamment loin du palais pour être hors du Kekkai que Tomoyo maintenait autour.

Arrivé dans une clairière, il s'arrêta et attendit. Quand ils furent tous arrivés, il les détailla, un à un.

-Kusanagi Shiyu, un grand gars brun au caractère franc et honnête, combattant hors pair à l'épée lourde, le leader de la bande.

-Kamui et Subaru, les deux jumeaux vampires à la démarche féline et silencieuse. Des deux, Kamui était le plus infantile. Impulsif et propriétaire, tandis que Subaru était sage et réfléchi.

-Nataku, aux cheveux de neiges, premier humain mécanisé. Il avait exactement les mêmes contacts avec le monde extérieur que les humains, et malgré son apparente froideur, il ne laisserait jamais un ami dans la détresse. Un bon petit, sourit Fye.

-Karen Kazumi, Une rousse énigmatique, qui avait croisé le chemin du Dragon bleu un soir, et qui se plaisait depuis à faire partie de la bande des dragons.

-Puis Arashi Kishuu, les cheveux noirs et lisses, très calme et réservée, presque froide. Elle était entre autre douée de pouvoirs psychiques, comme ceux de la princesse Tomoyo.

-Sorata Arisugawa, un type totalement incroyable, de par ses réactions à n'importe quelle situation comme par son inclinaison irraisonnée pour Arashi, qui avait cessé de le repousser depuis quelques années, plus par découragement que par autre chose. Depuis, il ne se sentait plus d'amour et lui réclamait des bisous n'importe quand et n'importe où. (Demandes auxquelles elle répondait généralement par un bon coup de point sur le crâne, en espérant que ça lui remette les idées en place.)

-Yuzuriha Nekoï, une jeune fille enjoué à la coupe carrée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres malgré le revolver qu'elle pointait sur Fye.

-Fuuma Mono, un grand type brun roux, des lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez, et l'attitude générale plus que nonchalante. Lui aussi se battait au revolver, il était d'ailleurs le maître de Yuzuriha pour cela.

-Kakyou Kuzuki, un androgyne aux cheveux blond ou beige, assez long et lui cachant l'œil droit. Il était celui du groupe dont les pouvoirs paranormaux étaient les plus développés.

-Kazuki un gamin qui n'avait pas prit une ride en 50 ans, Assez joueur, aimant les trucs mignons et sucrés… Un vrai gosse, quoi. Enfin, un vrai gosse jusqu'à ce qu'il brandisse son épée électrique, (de sa fabrication, l'auteur ne garanti pas le fonctionnement)

-Yûto Kigaï, Lancier, le blond copain de Kusanagi, même si ces deux là avait encore du chemin à faire… Fye l'avait récupéré alors qu'il était dans un sale état, un soir d'hiver en pleine forêt. Le blond s'était attaché Kusanagi peu avant, et les deux enfants avaient très vite fait connaissance.

-Satsuki Yatoji, les cheveux court et brun, sauf une mèche sur le devant, qui était blonde. Elle portait des lunettes et son point fort avait déjà servi plusieurs fois ses intérêts et ceux de son maître : les poisons. Bon, elle était également le médecin de la troupe, mais elle n'aimait pas plus que ça qu'on le mentionne.

Fye avait compté sur ces doigts, au fur et à mesure de son énumération, et il y avait donc treize dragons devant lui. Il soupira un peu. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Il lança à Fuuma :

-Ton frère n'est pas venu.

-On ne l'a pas revu depuis la dissolution…

Fye fit une moue.

-Il a bien fait. Si tu le voit un jours, dit lui que si je le croise, il peut faire ses prières.

Le regard de leur chef avait changé, et son aura noire reparaissait derrière le voile de sympathie qu'il glissait dessus.

A ce moment là, Kurogane arriva derrière Fye et celui-ci se calma immédiatement. Kurogane pestât. Flûte, il avait raté quelque chose ! Ils couraient vites, n'empêches, ces abrutis ! Le blond avait toujours son faux sourire plaqué sur le visage… Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, encore plus souriant que d'habitude… Kurogane lui renvoya un regard meurtrier. Le blond désigna la bande bizarroïde derrière lui et s'exclama joyeusement :

-Je te présente les EX Dragons bleus !

Il insista bien sur le « ex » et les dragons susdits grimacèrent. Puis il se retourna vers eux et, désignant le ninja, il clama haut et fort :

-Je vous présente Kuro-tan !

Le sabre de Kurogane jaillit de son fourreau et il l'abattis droit sur le blond qui sauta trois mètres plus loin.

-C'EST KUROGANE IMBECILE !

Le ninja ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire…

-Kurogane-imbécile ? Baka-Kuro ?

L'imbécile en question jetât au deuxième du duo un regard tel que Fye s'enfuit en riant.

La suite est un peu confuse. On sait seulement que pour une raison inconnue, les dragons se sont attaqués entres eux avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil. (ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ça ?)

A Amaterasu, Fye dit seulement que pour se faire prendre à un piège aussi con, ils devaient être distraits… (Par quoi donc, eh bien, sans doute par leur propre chef en train de se faire courser par un dragon rouge en furie hurlant « Tu vas mourir !» …)

Lorsque les pauvres victimes de la bombe hallucinogène de Fye furent remises, il leurs demanda pourquoi ils l'avaient attaqués.

En fait, ils avaient tous, chacun de leurs côtés, entendu parler de meurtres par exsanguination en série…Mais visiblement, le Vampire Bleu allait bien et n'avait pas prévu de devenir un tueur fou. Fye prit un air vexé, comment avaient-ils pu penser que c'était lui ? Enfin bon, maintenant qu'ils avaient vérifié qu'il allait TRES bien, ils pouvaient tranquillement repartir. Si possible rapidement.

-Eh bien… En fait…

Yûto se demanda comment annoncer la nouvelle à Fye. Il savait très bien que le blond ne réagirait pas violemment plus, il ne lui en voudrait même pas, mais… Il aimait la politesse et il avait l'impression de s'imposer. Pourtant, c'était une décision qu'ils avaient mûrement réfléchit, tous ensemble pendant leur séjour à l'infirmerie… Kusanagi finit sa phrase à sa place.

-Comme ça à l'air amusant de vivre ici, on a demandé à Amaterasu si on pouvait rester quelques temps. Sous la condition de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, bien sur !

Fye soupira. De lassitude comme de soulagement. Il détestait que quelqu'un dépende de lui. Il était désespérément peu fiable… Comme à son habitude, Kurogané arriva pile au bon moment pour que Fye lui annonce la nouvelle.

-Baka-Kuroooo ! Ils vont… Hé ! (Fye venait d'esquiver un coup de sabre) Ils vont rester ici un moment, Amaterasu leur en a donné l'autorisation.

Kurogane rangea son sabre et les regarda tous. Fye s'occupa des présentations individuelles (que j'ai déjà faites plus hauts) ce qui lui valut deux ou trois regards équivoques. (Du genre « attends que je te retrouve, toi…)

µ*µ

Du reste, Kurogane ne tarda pas à sympathiser avec Kusanagi avec qui il partageait la passion des combats au sabre et à l'épée.

Kamui, lui, suivait Fye quand Subaru n'était pas dans les parages, tout heureux d'avoir retrouvé son maître. Yuzuhira se fit rapidement une ami de Tomoyo alors que Karen se chargeait de relooker sa sœur, qu'elle trouvait « pas assez » féminine à son goût. Nataku s'occupait de Kazuki, comme il le faisait précédemment, Fuuma était reparti dans ses voyages, Yûto avait décidé, sur un coup de tête d'apprendre à cuisiner et squattait les cuisines où il fit la connaissance d'un jeune homme au sale caractère mais cuisinant divinement bien et qui accepta de lui donner des cours. Cela valut à tout le palais une indigestion pendant trois jours…

Satsuki, elle, donnait des conseils à l'infirmière et aidait quand il y avait besoin.

Kakyou lui, restait le plus souvent dans la bibliothèque, au calme, loin de tous les chahuts générés par ses congénères. Comme Shaolan y passait également le plus clair de son temps libre, ils devinrent…Pas vraiment ami, mais presque. Bientôt, ils restèrent ensemble aussi souvent que l'entraînement de Kurogane leur laissait. Ils parlaient livres, histoires, découvertes…

Quand à Sorata et Arashi, ils filaient le parfait amour (enfin, si l'on peut dire) et on voyait souvent le bonhomme dans la cuisine, venant raconter ses malheurs à Yûto.

Mais dans toute cette agitation, la star, la vedette people, le scandale ambulant, l'homme de la situation, ça restait Fye. Du matin jusqu'au soir, de l'événementiel !

La journée commençait par un footing avec Kurogané à ses trousses, et Fye trouvait toujours quelque chose pour pimenter ce moment. Il avait même réussi à déclenché un combat entre Kamui et Kuro-pon, mais il s'en était désintéressé rapidement, parce que c'était l'heure du petit déjeuné. Petit déjeuné que Fye se préparait lui-même depuis que Yûto occupait la cuisine. Les Dragons-Rouges s'étaient rapidement aperçut que Fye cuisinait au moins aussi bien que leurs chef habituel et il se retrouva à cuisiner pour les 200 personnes qui logeaient, épisodiquement ou en permanence au QG.

Là, Kurogané commença à éviter la cantine. Il détestait les choses sucrées au petit déjeuné. Mais Fye, lui, ne le savait pas.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous la voulez, la suite ? Si oui, taper 1, si non, taper 2 ... **

**Pars en sifflotant, avec ses délires, sa fic, son monde, et vous laisse sur place si vous ne reviewez pas ! **

**Au fait, c'est quand la période des examens universitaires ?  
**


	9. Fye, vie et oeuvre 2

**Bien ! J'ai eu des problèmes pour le mettre en ligne mais… Voilà donc le chapitre 9 de cette fic, qui n'a, soit dit entre nous, aucun guideline, rien, aucun plan… **

**Alors, donc, un peu de Kuro x Fye ici, je développerais plus au suivant, y 'aura peut-être m^me du lemon… Bah, tout est possible.**

**Je vous signale quand m^me que ce chapitre fait près de 6 pages sur Word, donc venez pas récriminer sur la longueur ! ^^ XP**

**Bon bref, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, surtout à ceux qui reviewent, j'espère que vous allez aimer les révélations de ce chapitre. J'accepte toutes les remarques là-dessus, parce que je ne suis pas du tout sure que j'y suis claire… **

**Place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture ! **

**(Ps : Moi je trouve que mon Fye fait pitié, dans ce chapitre, et vous ?)**

* * *

Chapt 9

Depuis que Fye cuisinait à la cantine, on n'y avait pas revu Kurogane. Il détestait les aliments sucrés dès le réveil. Du reste, Fye ne cuisinait que pour les gens qui voulaient, ils étaient justes trop nombreux. Watanuki (le jeune homme qui enseignait la cuisine à Yûto et qui s'entendait pas mal avec Fye) cuisinait pour les autres. La moitié du QG venait de la même régions que Kurogané, et donc pouvait comprendre ses habitudes alimentaires. On avait bien averti le ninja que Watanuki continuait d'exister, mais il avait objecté que l'asperge blonde le forcerait à manger sa cuisine infecte, et que de toute façon, il pouvait parfaitement s'en passer. Enfin, il avait dit ça bien fort, pour que Fye l'entende. Effectivement, Fye l'avait entendu. Et il savait aussi que vers 10 heures, quand tout le monde était parti, le ninja venait prendre son repas dans la cuisine. A ces moments, Fye se cachait quelque part, à côté ou dans un coin et regardait le brun manger, silencieusement. Le silence se mua en tristesse, la tristesse en certitude. Kurogané ne l'aimait décidément pas. Le blond, qui mangeait déjà peu se mit à sauter des repas entiers, il arrêtât même de réveiller le ninja ténébreux à coup de surnoms débiles. D'ailleurs, il évita Kurogane tant qu'il put pendant trois longues semaines.

Sur le coup, le brun se dit que enfin, il allait pouvoir dormir et vivre tranquillement. Mais non. Un malaise s'installa dans le palais. Fye sans Kurogané, Kurogane sans Fye… Quand on demandait à Fye où était le brun, il jetait un regard triste et on retirait bien vite la question. Quand on demandait à Kurogane ce que faisait le mince blond, il répondait que « pourquoi faudrait-il qu'il le sache ? »

Et puis Fye disparut.

Oh, pas d'un coup. Il dit à Yûto qu'il allait acheter quelque chose en ville. L'apprenti cuisinier lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait, ils l'avaient peut-être déjà ici. Fye secoua la tête avec un pauvre sourire et répondit qu'il avait déjà cherché, il n'y avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Yûto demanda encore s'il était nécessaire de prévenir Amaterasu, mais Fye fit non de la tête. Cette sortie était très banale, et il en avait mare d'être surveillé.

Il sorti de la cuisine au moment ou Kurogane y entrait, venant pour son petit-déjeuné-en-retard. Le brun réprima un mouvement de recul en voyant l'engeance qui l'avait harcelé pendant plus de trois semaines avant de le laisser tranquille pendant trois autres. Il se demandait sérieusement s'il y avait des cycles chez l'autre imbécile… Il s'attendait à tout, Kuro-tan, Kuro-pon, Bak-kuro… Il se préparait déjà à subir les simagrées et le sourire menteur du blond. Aussi, il fut plus que surpris quand celui-ci passa près de lui sans dire un mot, sans même le regarder. Il se retourna sur son passage et fixa le dos fin de Fye qui s'éloignait. C'était lui ou cette asperge avait maigri ?

Il posa la question à Yûto, pendant qu'il prenait son repas. Ce dernier (Yûto, pas le repas) lui répondit qu'il avait cette impression, lui aussi, depuis quelques semaines, ça n'allait pas fort. Le maître avait sans doute des problèmes avec quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Un peu mal à l'aise, Kurogane argua que Fye pouvait très bien être simplement malade. Le blond fit un signe de négation, du doigt.

-Notre Maître existe depuis si longtemps qu'il a arrêté de compter. Il lui est impossible d'être malade. Mais, ceci dit…

Il réfléchit un moment. Kurogane l'interrompis au bout de quelques minutes :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Eh bien, depuis trois semaines, Fye-sama ne mange plus beaucoup… Je me demande si c'est à cause de moi...

- De toi ?

Watanuki venait d'apparaître dans l'entré, s'attirant des regards surpris des deux hommes, il prit son air sévère :

-Non. Fye sait très bien comment remédier à ta cuisine, pourquoi tu crois qu'il se prépare son repas tout seul ?

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas si nul !

-Soit, tu t'améliores. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'il me laisse des assiettes à peine entamées tous les jours !

Son regard se porta vers le ninja, bientôt suivi de celui de Yûto, qui commençait à comprendre.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il y à eu ça, aussi…

Le chef hocha la tête.

-Ça quoi ?

Les deux se contentèrent de hocher la tête en le regardant bizarrement. Avec un mélange de complaisance, de malice et un peu de reproche.

-Mais bordel, ça quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu ?

-Pfff !

Watanuki lui tourna le dos. Il méritait bien de mariner dans son jus ! Yûto fut plus gentil. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun et lui dit, avec une immense compassion :

- Essaie d'éviter Kamui, s'il l'apprend.

-MAIS QUOI ?

Kusanagi arriva sur ces mots, et, intrigué, il demanda au ninja ce qu'il se passait. Celui-ci lui répondit en lui lançant un regard noir de demander à son copain, puisqu'il ne voulait pas le lui dire, à lui. Et puis il se leva et sorti avec colère.

Kusanagi le regarda partir, un peu surprit. Il commanda quelque chose à Watanuki et en profita pour questionner Yûto. Celui-ci lui répondit en toute franchise, mais suffisamment bas pour que si Kurogane s'était caché derrière la porte, il n'entende pas. C'était inutile, étant donné que le ninja n'aimait pas espionner, et qu'il était parti s'entraîner, ou plutôt se défouler sur le terrain prévu à cet effet. Kusanagi convint qu'on ne pouvait pas en parler comme ça au brun… Ce que ça impliquait était un peu trop choquant… Surtout pour lui. Fye s'en était déjà probablement déjà rendu compte.

Nataku arriva, avec Kazuki, comme à son habitude, et les deux autres dragons lui expliquèrent la situation. Il hochât la tête.

-Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé dans le regard de Fye-sama.

µ*µ

Pendant ce temps là, Fye était tranquillement retourné chez lui, pour prendre deux ou trois affaires, comme sa carte de flic, son insigne, aussi. Il passa ensuite rapidement au commissariat ou sa démission fut vite réglée. On ne le regretterait presque pas. Sauf…

Le blond passa quand même vers les labos de la morgue. Fei Wan avait beau ne rien savoir de lui, il l'avait recueilli et n'avait jamais posé de questions pendant plus de dix ans. Pour cela, Fye lui était reconnaissant. Il trouva le médecin endormi sur son bureau, un rapport en court d'écriture sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Fye sourit tapota doucement l'épaule du docteur qui ne se réveilla pas. Bah, tant mieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui aurait dit.

Il quitta ainsi la courte tranche de sa vie qu'il pouvait considérée comme normale.

Ensuite il revint au véritable motif de sa visite dans la ville, et il se mit à faire les librairies. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait en début d'après-midi, un peu avant que ces ennuis ne recommencent. Et oui, on était Jeudi, après tout.

Oh, ce n'était rien de grave. Il avait juste oublié qu'il avait disparu depuis sept semaines environs, sans prévenir personne et avec un adolescent, qui plus est. Quand la dizaine de flic qui l'avait repéré, encerclé puis capturé l'emmena au poste, Fye pensa allégrement que c'était vraiment con, ça…

Il en retrouvait presque sa bonne humeur ! Ça l'amusait terriblement de voir les policiers (dont il venait de quitter la profession) s'échiner à le rechercher dans leurs dossiers…Ils ne retrouveraient aucune trace de lui, il avait profité du sommeil de son médecin pour effacer toutes les traces de sa présence dans la société moderne, et ce depuis l'intérieur du système. Autant dire qu'il n'existait plus. De plus, s'ils cherchaient un certificat de naissance… Cette pièce n'avait jamais existée…

Cela replongea Fye dans des souvenirs lointains, ceux qu'il pourrait appeler « de son enfance ».

Il était né il y avait très longtemps, en même temps que Yuui, quand les glaces recouvraient encore la terre. Sa mère était la dernière rescapée de la race qui avait dominé la planète pendant près d'un millions d'années : Les Vampires. Lui-même était le tout dernier spécimen encore en vie, et ce depuis plus de dix milles ans que l'espèce c'était éteinte.

Les Vampire avait régnés sur le monde animal et végétal pendant mille fois mille ans. Et puis, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, ils avaient disparus. Tous. Ou presque. Quelques uns avaient survécu encore quelques années. La mère de Fye en faisait partie, mais le grand froid qui paralysa le monde et enferma les moindres bruits dans un sommeil profond eu raison d'elle.

« Sans qu'on sache pourquoi »… Fye sourit. Si, il savait pourquoi. Leur mère le leur avait chuchoté avant de mourir gelée.

Pendant tout leur règne, les vampires avaient créés une société super évoluée et technologisée. Et par un effet indirect, ils avaient perdu les contacts qu'ils entretenaient entre eux. N'ayant aucun besoin de se reproduire souvent du fait de leur existence quasi éternelle, ils avaient réduit leurs sorties, leurs rapports au minimum. Et avec cela, la haine du perturbateur était venue. Et les vampires s'étaient chacun mis à haïr le reste du monde

Un vampire mourrait s'il manquait d'amour. Tant que quelqu'un éprouvait un tant soit peu d'affection pour un vampire, celui-ci ne pourrait pas mourir. C'était en parti pour ça que Fye avait accepté de s'encombrer d'enfants au fils des ans.

Les humains s'étaient développer à peu près deux mille ans après la fin de l'ère glacière. Celle-ci n'en avait duré que la moitié.

Fye était ainsi resté seul avec son jumeau, Yuui, pendant près de trois milles ans. C'était l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement qui leur avait permis de rester en vie, sur la terre gelée, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à manger.

Lorsque la glace avait fondue, tout se qui restait du monde des vampires était resté intact. Fye et Yuui avait décidé de le détruire. La plupart des corps de leurs congénères avait bien résisté à la congélation, même si certain avait servi de nourritures à des bêtes sauvages. Ces bêtes sauvages avaient muté sous les effets des substances contenues dans les cadavres et c'était ainsi que les dragons étaient nés. Fye avait détruit le dernier il y avait environs deux milles ans. Mais c'était sans compter les humains. Eux aussi en avait tué, et mangé. Les corps et même les ADN de ceux qui avait ingéré la viande empoisonnée s'étaient modifiés, et ils étaient devenu ce que l'on appelait communément « vampire » chez les humains. Une certaine classe c'était peu a peu démarqué, parmi eux : les immortels. Ils n'avaient de vampire que la longévité, quoique bien diminuée, et la force. Pas les envies de meurtre et de sang qui résultaient de l'empoisonnement de leurs corps, le massacre interne que les autres subissaient continuellement. Les cellules de Vampires tuaient irrémédiablement les cellules humaines pour se nourrir ou pour prendre le dessus. La partie humaine se défendait tant bien que mal en réclamant de l'ADN humain, de la chair ou plus simplement du sang, car se dernier contenait tout le système immunitaire, après tout. Mais si cela stoppait le massacre, cela entraînait une dépendance : une fois que les cellules vampires s'étaient nourrie de cet apport, la partie humaine faisait tout pour maintenir cette espèce de paix. Il y avait aussi tous les vampires, immortels ou pas, qui voulaient plus de puissance, et qui pour cela traquaient les autres et les dévoraient. A cette pensée, Fye soupira. Heureusement que personne ne connaissait l'histoire d'avant ! Sinon, la plupart des vampires auraient cherchés des traces des cadavres millénaires, et la société humaine se serait rapidement retrouvée en danger… Car ils n'avaient pas pu les détruire, eux. Si certains corps c'étaient fait manger, c'était du fait de leur mauvaise conservation… Il restait sur terre une centaine de corps de vampires, dont celui de sa mère, qu'on pourrait presque croire endormis… D'ailleurs, ils l'étaient. Il suffisait que quelqu'un les trouve et les aimes pour qu'ils se réveillent. Fye poussa un autre long soupir, ce qui lui valu des regards noirs de la part des policiers qui s'étaient maintenant mis à plusieurs pour chercher dans leurs archives. Il leur adressa un sourire et regarda par la fenêtre du commissariat. Le soir tombait lentement sur la grande ville grise, perdue entre les grandes plaines et l'immense forêt.

Les corps, il les changeait régulièrement d'endroit, à peu près une fois tous les sept cents ans. Pour l'instant, ils étaient tous endormis dans la cité engloutie, avec sa mère. Son frère… Son frère était mort trois milles ans plus tôt. Tué par une bande de vampires fous. Les vampires avides de puissance reconnaissaient les vrais vampires, les sangs purs. Il était condamné à fuir, à voyager, pour le dire plus joliment, s'il ne voulait pas se battre. Quand Yuui était mort, il avait exterminé une bonne partie des vampires existants, se faisant connaître des autres. A l'époque, ou il était fermement décidé à tous les tuer, uns par uns ou par paquet de dix, cela n'était pas dérangeant. Mais il n'était pas allez jusqu'au bout. Il avait rencontré un humain, pauvre chose éphémère, qui avait changé sa vision du monde, de la vie. Il était mort trop vite. De mort naturelle, qui plus est. Mais il l'avait convaincu de ne pas mourir comme son frère. Alors il s'était caché, il avait parcouru le monde, de long en large, jusqu'à réunir tous les immortels, pas vraiment humains, pas vraiment vampires, rejetés des deux côtés. Il avait formé son clan, le Clan des Dragons bleus. Pendant un moments, les humains les avaient laissés tranquilles, et même avait agit de concert avec eux, par un groupe au nom parallèle au leur, les Dragons-Rouges, pour se débarrasser des vampires dangereux. Mais un jour, ils avaient apprit que eux aussi étaient des vampires, en quelque sorte, et les dragons rouges s'étaient retournés contre eux. Ils s'étaient battus, contraint et forcés, contre les humains et contre les vampires. C'est de ce temps là que lui venait son surnom, le Vampire Bleu, en rapport avec ses yeux d'une pureté absolue, malgré le sang qu'il répandait. Il se souvint de ses mains, s'enfonçant dans les chairs, ses ongles tranchants les têtes, les torrents de sang chaud giclant sur lui et l'odeur de mort omniprésente sur le champs de bataille… Il sera le point, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume. Il y avait eut beaucoup de morts, à cette époque, dans les deux camps. Beaucoup trop de morts. Il eut un sourire ironique en repensant aux armes des humains. C'était eux même qui les avaient aidé à les construire. Des armes en argents, ou des balles en argents. Cette matière stoppait l'empoisonnement des cellules humaines et les vampires redevenaient des humains presque normaux… Tant qu'ils portaient quelque chose en argent, du moins.

Fye se méfiait des gens avec de l'argent sur eux. Le plus souvent, c'étaient des vampires, et en le voyant, ils décidaient de commettre une petite digression… Juste le temps de le tuer et de le manger, pour acquérir ses pouvoirs. Ils mourraient bêtement.

L'argent n'avait jamais eu d'effet sur lui, il aurait aussi bien pu s'en revêtir entièrement que ça n'aurait rien changé. Enfin, si, ça aurait mis ses yeux en valeur, mais bon…Trop lourd, pas assez mobile, pas pratique.

Cette guerre datait de cinq ou six cents ans, et les humains oubliaient vites. Il avait dissout les Dragons bleus et les avaient envoyé se chercher une vie, ailleurs. Et il avait recommencé à voyager, jusqu'au siècle dernier. Disons, jusqu'à 125 ans avant aujourd'hui, date à laquelle il était revenu en territoire « ennemi » Les Dragons-Rouges, ironie du sort, étaient gouvernés par un immortel… Et il n'avait pas oublié. Il avait juste apprit. Beaucoup apprit, sur lui-même, ce qu'il était, ce que les vampires étaient, ce que les dragons bleus étaient. Mais il ne savait pas ce que Fye était. Personne ne savait depuis quand il était là, cela remontait trop loin… Il était venu voir Fye, qui venait de finir de déplacer les corps de ses pairs, (avec ses pouvoirs, c'était facile) et il lui avait posé la question. Fye n'avait pas répondu, mais il lui avait dit en souriant joyeusement que s'il voulait essayer de deviner, il pouvait rester. Le chef des Dragons-Rouges avait accepté. C'était le père d' Amaterasu. Il avait une petite sœur, qui, si Fye faisait bien ses calculs, était la grand-mère de Kurogane, et avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié…

Kurogane…

Son cœur se serra.

Bah, après tout, c'était normal. Il méritait cette haine.

Il était parti en voyage quand elle s'était marié, et n'était revenu que pour la naissance de la mère du brun. Une jeune femme adorable, douce, gentille… Une crème. Il imagina la tête du ninja s'il savait qu'il avait porté sa mère dans ses bras… Il eut un sourire. Il faudrait qu'il essaye. Quitte à être détesté encore plus. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, avec tout ce qu'il avait vu, se laisser déprimer comme ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il sera un peu le livre qu'il avait acheté dans ses mains et reparti dans ses souvenirs. Avant la naissance de la mère de Kuro-chan, il y avait eu la grande bataille des ailes noires… A cette époque, un vampire s'était réveillé, par pur hasard, la dose d'amour que les fanatiques portaient aux vampires (soit disant qu'ils étaient romantiques) l'avait réveillé. Son nom était Ashura. Fye était plutôt content, au début. Mais le vampire était un ancien. Il avait été gentil au début, Fye lui avait même montré sa mère. Et l'autre avait eu une réaction bizarre. Il s'était agenouillé devant lui et avait déclaré avec beaucoup de douceur qu'il était le Roi des vampires, et qu'il était temps que leur race reprenne le dessus. Fye avait refusé, et, pour le faire chanter, sans doute, Ashura était parti en emportant le corps de sa mère, et il avait commencé à tuer les humains. Les vampires d'origine humaine, sentant la puissance qu'il émanait de lui voulurent tous l'attaquer, déferlant par centaine près de la ville, à travers la plaine. Les Dragons-Rouges avait du se remettre en guerre. Mais Ashura avait fait une grave erreur en emportant la mère de Fye. Celui-ci avait traversé le champ de bataille sans même y faire attention, brûlant de colère. Il avait retrouvé Ashura et l'avait tué. Tout simplement. Il avait arrêté les battements de son cœur, d'une simple pensée, et avait récupéré sa mère. Fye se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se rappeler à quel point il était effrayant et monstrueux.

Il regarda avec une certaine lassitude les flics chercher encore et toujours. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva et sorti tranquillement. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Ça aurait pu marcher si il n'y avait pas eu… Cette gourmette, qu'il avait vue sur l'un des poulets… Il était déjà à 400 mètres quand le dit poulet tomba lestement devant lui. Il garda cependant une certaine distance de sécurité entre eux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

-Comment tu as fait ça ?

Fye lui répondit du tac au tac, toujours souriant :

-Ça quoi ?

-Sortir sans que les caméras, les alarmes et mes collègues ne vous remarque ?

Fye répondit par son sourire.

-Vous n'êtes pas humain. … ?

-Toi non plus.

-Hum. Dois-je en conclure que tu es… Comme moi ?

-… Peut-être bien, peut-être pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait du gamin ?

-Il va bien.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, fit le policier.

-Il est chez les Dragons rouges, si tu veux aller jeter un coup d'œil…

L'autre grimaça au nom de ses ennemis de toujours.

-… Non merci… J'ai encore du temps à vivre, je préfère le garder.

Fye souris un peu…

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

-C'est vrai que ton aura est assez flippante pour nous… Mais tu m'intrigues… Tu as l'air très fort… Tu te bats ?

Le blond eut un petit rire :

-Non, je ne tiens pas à retourner d'où je viens.

-Dommage… Je suppose que je vais me rendre à la voie de la raison, moi aussi… Mais tu devrais faire gaffe. Tu es très … « appétissant » pour nous, et il y en a d'autres qui se contrôlent mal.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac…

L'homme devant lui le dévisagea encore quelques minutes. Il était roux, avec un visage franc et les cheveux en pagaille. Une carrure pas très imposante mais agile. Finalement, il soupira.

-Aller, tu ferais mieux de partir vite, mes collègues ne vont pas tarder. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Et toi ?

-Ryu-ô !

-Joli ! Moi c'est Fye.

Et le vampire bleu sauta haut dans le ciel noir illuminé par une demie lune d'argent.

A suivre…

* * *

**Bon, voilà, il est quand même bien plus long que les précédents !**

**Je développerais plus la relation Kuro-fye dans le prochain chapitre… Mais les révélations, c'était beaucoup de boulot ! **

**Au fait ! J'ai pas eu mes 35 review ! Ouuuiiiiinnnnnnn ! Si j'en ait pas au moins 4 cette fois, vous pouvez vous brosser pour la suite !**

**Na ! **

**Non mais Oh ! **

**(Part en bougonnant se mettre au chapitre dix…)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alors donc, voici le chapitre n° 10 de cette fic ! ça se fête, ça, non ? Et c'est pas terminé !**

**Ce chapitre et plus court que le précédent, mais il fait quand même trois pages sur Word, alors vela. Et puis je le publie un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Mais faut pas vous y habituer, là, je suis en vacances. Vous aussi ? Je demande ça parce que j'ai publier, et le lendemain, paf ! cinq review d'un coup ! En pleine face ! Pas que je m'en plaigne, d'ailleurs.**

**Comme le review replying de ff ne marche pas en ce moment, je vous répond à toute ici ^^**

**-Donc pour Ymir, et tous les autres, d'ailleurs : Fye est le roi des vampires. C'est Yuui qui est mort, il a juste pris son nom en souvenir de lui comme dans le manga.**

**-Pour Narilla, voir ci-dessus, et arrête de te jeter à mes pieds, tu vas finir pas te faire mal… Revient avec des protections ! ^^ **

**-A ma Vampirella, un mot : Merciiiiiii !**

**-A KuroiO, on ne fait des chiens avec des chats. Je suis un chat, donc totalement imprévisible, sadique, nocturne, et inconstant. Donc, les chapitres longs à chaque fois… Ben… Faut pas rêver. Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai faillit m'arrêter et publier tel quel dans le 9 ! M'enfin bon. J'avais promis, et il faut bien que je tienne mes promesses, de temps en temps.**

**-Pour Nobodiie, ta dose hebdomadaire, mais quand même. Gaffe à la dépendance.**

* * *

Chapt 10

Et le vampire sauta.

Il atterri sur le toit d'un immeuble, un peu plus loin et regarda la lune. Elle était très belle, ce soir là.

µ*µ

Kurogané ne se préoccupa vraiment de la disparition du blond que quand Amaterasu lui confiât la charge de le retrouver, c'est-à-dire trois jours plus tard.

Il n'avait pas envie de le retrouver… S'il y arrivait, cela signifiait encore des surnoms, encore des simagrées, encore des mines niaises et des faux sourires, des geignardises en permanences… Même si pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'était demandé où Fye était passé, pendant ces trois jours où il avait disparu. Avant, quand il ne faisait que l'éviter, l'asperge rentrait quand même le soir, pour dormir. Pendant trois soirs, Kurogané avait un peu attendu, avant de dormir. C'était la première fois, depuis la mort de ses parents. Des fois, avant qu'ils ne s'ignorent, Fye lui racontait des histoires, elles étaient de tous les genres, mais elles n'avaient jamais de rapport avec leur conteur. Le ninja c'était longtemps demander pourquoi un type aussi bavard ne parlait jamais de lui… Et la tristesse qui passait des fois dans son regard quand il regardait le ciel,… Kurogané savait que son regard tombait sur Fye plus souvent qu'il n'aurait du… Trop souvent. Mais ce type l'intriguait. Son corps n'était pas normal, et malgré son apparente fragilité, il avait à son service des gars redoutables. Et même s'il était toujours entouré, il paraissait seul… Si seul.

Kurogané réfléchissait tout en marchant dans la ville. Il l'a parcourait depuis plus de deux heures, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de trace du blond quand il tomba devant le commissariat ou le vampire s'était fait arrêté. L'odeur était très faible, mais elle était là… Une odeur bizarre, quand il y repensait. Il ne l'avait jamais sentie autre part que sur Fye, il ne pourrait pas l'associer à autre chose. Il entra dans le bâtiment, se faisant remarquer par sa tenue, pour le moins inhabituelle en en ville : ses vêtements noirs de ninja et son grand manteau assorti juraient affreusement avec la blancheur jaunâtre des murs.

Ryu-Ô repéra le dragon rouge illico, mais comme il était chargé de l'accueil ce jour là, il ne pouvait pas l'éviter… Celui-ci se dirigea tout de suite vers lui et demanda sans même s'introduire :

-T'étais là, hier ?

-Oui… Pourquoi ?

-T'as pas vu une asperge ?

-… Une asperge ?

-Oui, un blond famélique avec un air débile et béat collé en permanence sur le visage.

-Ah, je vois, oui, il était là hier.

-Il est parti où ?

-Vers la forêt, aussi loin que j'ai pu suivre son aura…

Kurogané tourna le dos, et sorti en lançant au jeune policier :

- Finalement, les vampires peuvent se rendre utiles.

µ*µ

Donc, Fye était vers la forêt, peut être même dedans…

Le ninja se dirigea vers la forêt, mais dans tout le rayon de cinquante kilomètres ou il chercha, il n'y avait personne. Il avait pourtant cherché partout, dans les moindres recoins, dans les grottes de la montagne, dans les lacs, même au plus profond du sous-bois de la forêt. Mais le soir tombait, et il n'avait pas retrouvé Fye.

Il réfléchissait, perché au sommet du plus grand arbre de la forêt, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la région, quand un endroit, vers la vieille ville émit une sorte de lumière bleutée.

Mais oui, bien sur ! Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Il était retourné là bas ! Là où il l'avait retrouvé, la première fois, dans la ville sous-marine… Mais pourquoi ce lieu brillait dans le noir ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose… le ninja bondit de son arbre sur un autre et fila comme une flèche vers l'endroit d'où venait la lumière.

Effectivement, Fye y était. Mais la source de lumière… C'était lui.

Il était assis au bord du bassin, les pieds dans l'eau, le regard plongé dans les profondeurs de la vieille fontaine. Du fin fond de celle-ci venait aussi une lumière, étouffée par la distance, cependant. Autour de Fye, bien qu'a près de deux mètres de distance, des animaux formaient un cercle respectueux et silencieux… La scène était assez impressionnante en elle-même, et la beauté resplendissante -au sens propre du terme, de Fye y ajoutait encore.

Le blond leva la tête à l'approche du ninja et esquissa un timide sourire, comme par habitude, avant de se reprendre et de figé son visage d'un air sérieux. En son fort intérieur, Kurogane se dit que c'était presque pire. Quand l'imbécile souriait, au moins, il ne se sentait pas coupable ! Mais coupable de quoi ? Bon sang… Il s'y perdait.

Fye interrompit ses pensées en demandant d'une voie un peu éraillée :

-Quelle heure est-il ? Quel jour somme nous ?

Il n'avait pas l'air encore tout a fait présent et Kurogane lui déclina la date d'un ton dur.

-Whaaaa… Trois jours, déjà ?

Il passa sa main sur son visage, et retira ses pieds de l'eau. La lumière s'éteignit peu à peu, ne laissant que la lune pour éclairage au vampire et au ninja. Il se leva avec précaution et se saisit d'un livre, posé à côté de lui et dont Kurogane ne pu rien voir sinon qu'il était de taille moyenne et somme toute très banal.

Ils se mirent en route, Kurogane marchant un mètre devant Fye, et un silence pesant bien installé entre eux.

A vrai dire, Kurogane réfléchissait, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps se retenait pour ne pas aller satisfaire sa curiosité. Il y avait bien trop de questions sans réponses… D'abord, est-ce que le blond était un croisé entre un brin de paille et un néon ? C'était quoi cette façon de briller comme ça ? Et puis… Dans le lac…Quelque chose d'autre avait émit de la lumière, comme si elle entrait en résonance avec Fye… Et cette chose avait occupé ses pensées pendant près de trois jours, tant qu'il en avait même perdu la notion de temps… Cela rappela à Kurogane que le blond avait déjà eu une très longue vie… Est-ce que le principe de « temps » voulait encore dire quelque chose pour lui ?

Derrière lui, Fye s'écroula sans un bruit dans l'herbe de la forêt, et le ninja n'aurait sans doute pas réagi si un mot n'avait pas échappé au vampire:

-Ku… Kurogane…

µ*µ

Fye n'avait pas prévu de rester absent si longtemps, au début. Quand il avait quitté Ryu-Ô, il avait pensé à rentrer directement, mais la sensation de pouvoir bouger sans être sans arrêt épié lui avait manqué. Alors il avait décidé de traîner dans les grandes artères de la ville, là où le flot humain est continu.

Il avait passé la nuit à errer, admirant le déploiement de couleurs des enseignes et des vitrines, appréciant les parfums et les odeurs agréable exhalant des restaurants, les yeux fermé pour mieux en profiter parfois.

Il s'était saoulé des rires, des mots, des pleures, des cris du bruit enfin, de tout le chaos sonore qui règne dans les grandes villes la nuit, pendant plus de cinq heures. Vers une heure du matin, il s'était assis sur le bord d'un pont et s'était vidé de tout le chahut et écoutant le silence éclairé par la demie lune d'été. Mais les nuits étaient courtes, et quand le jour avait pointé son nez, Fye avait décidé de chercher un endroit plus tranquille que celui où il était, qui ne tarderait pas à se remplir de monde. Et comme par hasard, il s'était retrouvé à la fontaine. Il n'était pas descendu, il n'avait pas la force, pas aujourd'hui. Il était déjà très faible du fait de son alimentation depuis trois semaines, avec sa nuit blanche… Et il en avait passé trois autres, perdu dans ses pensées, dans un état assez vaseux… Quand Kurogané était arrivé, il était sur le point de s'endormir. Alors toute cette fatigue rajoutée à la douleur de voir Kurogané seul à seul pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, le ton froid que le ninja avait pris pour lui dire la date, ça l'avait littéralement achevé. Il s'était senti tomber, comme au ralenti, il avait vu le dos large et noir de Kurogané continuer son chemin, sans se retourner, comme dans un cauchemar… Il avait juste trouvé la force de murmurer son nom avant de sombrer dans le noir de l'inconscience.

µ*µ

Kurogané se retourna et vit le blond tomber lentement en arrière. Il n'avait pas encore fermé ses lèvres du mot qu'il venait de prononcer.

-Merde !

Le ninja arriva juste à temps pour retenir le corps de Fye avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Celui-ci était totalement inerte dans ses bras. Il tenta de le réveiller, par plusieurs moyens (baffes comprises) et devant le manque total de réaction commença à se demander si l'autre était toujours vivant… Son corps était glacé, mais le brun se souvint que ça, c'était normal. Par contre, quand il chercha son pouls à son poignet et qu'il ne distingua rien, il douta sérieusement. En désespoir de cause, il posa son oreille sur la poitrine de Fye. Mais une minute… Deux minutes… Au bout de la troisième minute, il entendit clairement le son qu'il attendait : le son du cœur de Fye. Il lui fallu en attendre trois autres pour entendre un autre battement. Puis ils se firent de plus en plus rapides et le vampire glacé murmura :

-…Chaud…

Kurogané releva la tête instantanément. Il est vrai que pour quelqu'un dont le corps était si froid, sa température à lui, qui n'était qu'un tout petit peu plus élevée que la normale, devait être brûlante.

Le blond avait l'air mal en point, et il était aussi léger qu'une plume lorsqu'il le souleva dans ses bras pour le ramener au palais d'Amaterasu.

* * *

**Donc, voilà, je m'arrête là pour le moment ^^ review ? **

**Je me suis rendu compte que, au tout début, je demandait deux review, avant de publier. Maintenant, j'en exige cinq. Quelle drôle de chose que la vie, tout de même…**


	11. Complément de chapitre

**Ce n'est que le complément du chapitre dix, en attendant un chapitre onze assez conséquent ! **

**En fait, je voulais juste vous rajouter du suspense… Niark niark niark…**

**Comme le replying de FF bug encore, réponses ici !**

** Ayu et Ymir, merci toutes les deux ^^**

**Kuroi Hoshi, : Hin hin hin… Tu verras bien !**

**Gaby, le retour : Sadique, moi ? Mais bien sur ! Tien, voilà un autre petit pot pour toi. … Une nouvelle fan ? Qui ? Comment ? Quand ? J'espère que ce dernier chapitre la décidera… **

**Essayez moi, Adoptez moi !**

**Vampirella : Euh… « Croche » ? Par contre, je crois pas que ma fic soit très confortable pour dormir, déolée… Bonne nuit quand même, repose toi !**

* * *

_**Chapt 10, complément.**_

Kurogane souleva le blond dans ses bras pour le ramener au palais de l'empereur. Il remarqua le livre de Fye dans l'herbe et le fourra dans sa poche sans y faire attention.

L'état de Fye était plus que préoccupant. Maintenant, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre malgré la distance et les tissus qui séparaient leurs deux corps. Et au fur et a mesure que le temps s'écoulait pendant qu'il le ramenait, le ninja sentait aussi sa température monter doucement, lentement mais sûrement… Quand il arriva enfin, et il avait fait du plus vite qu'il avait pu, Fye gémissait encore qu'il avait trop chaud et se cramponnait à sa cape en même temps. La plainte du blond n'eut aucun effet sur Kuro qui la mit sur le compte de la fièvre. Il le porta directement a l'infirmerie où il fut accueilli par Satsuki et le docteur.

Kurogane posa Fye sur l'un des lits, et allait déjà pour partir, quand quelque chose le retint, le faisait presque trébucher en arrière. Fye n'avait pas lâché sa cape. Le ninja tira un coup sec, mais le vampire avait beaucoup de force. Il regarda le visage du dragon bleu il avait l'air mal en point, il s'accrochait à sa cape comme un naufragé à une bouée, bien qu'étant toujours inconscient. En désespoir de cause, le brun soupira et la retira, la jetant sur le corps tremblant du blond et de sortir sombrement, laissant le soin à Satsuki et au docteur de s'occuper de Fye.

Celui-ci resta dans un semi coma pendant deux autres jours, alternant fièvre et délires. Au bout du troisième jour seulement, il commença à se calmer. Kurogane était passé plusieurs fois, autant pour avoir des nouvelles du blond que pour récupérer sa cape, mais c'était peine perdue. L'accalmie se suivit d'une période coma prolongé, et si Fye ne mourrait pas, il ne se réveillerait plus, selon le médecin. Cette nouvelle plongea tout le palais dans une sorte de peine et d'ahurissement, d'autant plus qu'on ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé pendant l'absence du Chef des Dragons bleus… Seul Kurogane savait. Et depuis l'annonce de la « mort en sursis » de Fye, il ne pensait plus qu'a retourner voir dans la fontaine, ce qu'il y avait en dessous, ce qui avait brillé, cette nuit là. Il s'était toujours retenu, sans raisons, d'ailleurs. Enfin… Si, il avait une raison. L'autre n'avait toujours pas lâché sa cape. Le jours ou tout serait réellement finit, il lâcherait prise, il en était sur. Alors, quand il avait un moment, il allait le voir, et restait à son chevet, contemplant la beauté froide du blond muet… Muet… Il avait du mal a admettre que, de tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec cet imbécile, c'était les premiers, les meilleurs, quand il le pourchassait avec son sabre, quand l'autre s'enfuyait en riant et en redoublant de surnom débiles… Il n'avait toujours pas bien compris pourquoi il avait commencé à l'éviter… Mais cela lui semblait tellement loin, maintenant, il y avait déjà deux mois que Fye était dans le coma… Son rire lui manquait, un peu. Perdu dans ses pensées, Kurogané soupira un mot, si simple, qu'il n'avait jamais dit auparavant :

-Fye.

Puis il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cape, dans l'espoir de la récupérée, mais non, le blond s'y cramponnait toujours. Cependant, un livre tomba d'une des poches, et il reconnu celui que l'asperge avait, quand il l'avait retrouvée. Il était neuf, ce qui supposait qu'il l'avait acheté en ville, ce jours là, où, en tout cas, pendant son absence…Kurogané le ramassa, et lu le titre :

_Comment cuisiner japonais à toute heure de la journée ?_

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Pourquoi diable le blond avait-il acheté ce bouquin ? Dans quel but ?

Il lui revint soudainement à l'esprit le contexte de leur « brouille ». Le sujet de discorde, au début, c'était qu'il ne supportait pas le sucre dès le petit déjeuné. En fait, il avait plutôt utilisé ça comme une excuse, parce qu'il en avait mare des pitrerie du dragon bleu qui jouait les pots de colle… Il avait dit qu'il se passerait de petit déj par exaspération, un peu par provocation, il ne pensait pas que l'autre irait jusqu'à apprendre la cuisine japonaise pour pouvoir recommencer à l'appeler de tous les noms…

Décidément, il ne le comprenait pas.

Kurogane posa le livre sur une table de chevais, à côté du lit et parti manger, se disant qu'il allait arrêter de réfléchir et de s'inquiéter, et puis son disciple avait encore des progrès à faire, ce n'était pas en passant son temps à la bibliothèque avec les médiums (Kakyou et Tomoyo) qu'il allait devenir plus fort !

Il laissa donc Fye seul, avec le mot qu'il avait prononcé, le seul qui pouvait entamer la métamorphose, le seul qui pouvait le réveiller.

* * *

**Alors, vu que j'ai mes review super rapidement, de la part des habituées, les autres, pourquoi vous ne vous y mettez pas aussi ? Alors, la review et un système qui permet aux internautes de laisser des commentaires sur les histoires pour les auteurs et les autres lecteurs qui veulent se faire un avis avant de lire. C'est ouvert à tout le monde ! Il suffit juste de cliquer sur le petiot bouton, en dessous, marqué : [review this chapter]**

**PS : Donc, vous en vacances, vous ?**

**encore désolé pour un si petit chapitre, même si ce 'n'est qu'un complément...  
**


	12. 11 Transformation

**Chapitre Onze ! Et six pages sur Word, ne vous en déplaisent ! **

**Ce chapitre est à mon sens surement un peu ennuyant... Enfin, je le trouve bien... Mais c'est à vous d'en juger, après tout.  
**

**Merci au revieweur et aux revieweuses (Et oui, j'ai un revieweur !), Je vous adore tous ! **

**Mais pour avoir la suite, vous connaissez la formule magique… Iark… **

**PS: Encore désolé, mais le système de reply de FF ne marche toujours pas... De grands changements arrivent ici sans que l'on se rende bien compte...  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : La transformation.**_

Fye se réveilla deux jours plus tard.

Il ouvrit les yeux et commença par se demander où il était. Il ne trouva pas la réponse et vérifia s'il pouvait bouger. Apparemment, oui, son corps était en bon état, au moins, il pourrait fuir. Il essaya de se lever mais s'empêtra dans les draps qui le recouvraient et dans les fils de sa perfusion. Ceux-ci furent arrachés dans le chahut mais Fye ne ressenti pas plus la douleur que ça. Les tubes qui le nourrissaient depuis bientôt deux mois tombèrent sur le sol laissant deux trous sanguigniollants dans la main et le bras de Fye.

Celui-ci, paniqué de ne pas pouvoirs bouger, à cause de pièces de tissu qui lui entravaient les jambes. Il s'en dépêtra et jaillit hors du lit, les yeux écarquillés et regardant tout autour de lui. Mais non, malgré le chahut qu'il venait de causer, il n'y avait personne.

Cet endroit était bizarre à son sens, il ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait vu auparavant. Il y avait quatre tas droits d'une matière qu'il ne connaissait pas et un autre qui les recouvrait tous. Fye supposa que s'était une manière de se protéger. Il s'aperçut enfin qu'il avait mal à la main. Aucun rapport avec le sang qui en coulait, elle était juste crispée depuis bien trop longtemps. Le vampire regarda ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Un grand morceau de tissu noir percé à un endroit… Il renifla l'étoffe et distingua l'odeur de son propriétaire parmi les autres car encrée plus profondément. Bon. Donc il y avait quelqu'un en vie dans ce monde. Enfin, au moins jusqu'à très récemment. Une question le taraudait depuis son réveille mais il la remis à plus tard.

Fye décida d'explorer cet endroit bizarre. Instinctivement, il préféra garder le morceau de toile noire avec lui et pour le transporter plus facilement, il passa sa tête dans le trou. Le tissu traînait par terre, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Il s'avança dans l'allée de lits et emprunta un des couloirs.

µ*µ

Il était très tôt, ce matin là, à peine huit heures de matin quand un ninja des Dragons rouges débarqua dans le réfectoire et criant :

-Hé ! Venez voir ça !

Kurogané, qui avait recommencé à prendre son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle leva un sourcil curieux et m'accompagna d'un sourire carnassier. Une baston ?

Il fut vite déçut quand il sut que ce n'était qu'un enfant qui s'était infiltré dans le palais. En fait, on l'avait cerné et les gens murmuraient autour de lui. Kurogané, derrière la foule ne pouvait pas le voir. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'enfant bondit en l'air pour échapper à toutes les mains qui tentaient de l'attraper qu'il l'aperçut.

Le brun crut un instant qu'il avait rêvé, avant de courir après le gamin. Il avait sa cape !

Soudain, il stoppa en pleine course. L'enfant était cerné par l'empereur, Kusanagi, Yuzuriha et Shaolan. Il jetait autour de lui des regards apeurés et quand la jeune Dragon bleu tendis la mains vers lui, il disparu. Pour réapparaître dans le dos de Kurogané. Il se cramponnait à son pantalon, les yeux fermé et serrés de toutes ses forces. Le ninja trouva bizarre qu'on se cramponne à lui pour se protéger ou se cacher… Il regarda l'enfant, il était blond. Comme Fye. Il se collait à lui, comme Fye. Il avait sa cape, qu'il n'avait pas pu récupérer parce qu'elle était avec Fye. Ce gamin…

-Maître ! Fye-sama n'est plus dans l'infirmerie !

Kurogané ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ?

µ*µ

Fye s'était cramponné au propriétaire de l'odeur par pur réflexe, et il ne savait pas trop s'il le regrettait ou pas. Il n'était pas habitué à la foule, dans tous ses souvenirs il était seul avec Yuui et Tchii… En plus, tous ces gens parlaient une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas et lui faisaient peur. Où était Yuui ? Où est-ce qu'ils l'avaient mis ? L'homme à la cape le regardait de ses yeux couleur lave. Il avait un air bizarre sur la figure, indépendamment de ses sourcils froncés en permanence. C'était un air qu'il avait souvent vu dans les yeux de Yuui, de… De l'inquiétude, oui, c'était ça. Mais où était Yuui ?

Il était très perturbé, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés avant…

Kurogané regardait le gamin accroché à sa jambe, il ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans… Mais lorsqu'il voulu le toucher, il fit un bon en arrière de plusieurs mètres.

L'enfant reprit son calme et respira un grand coup. Il les fixa tous des ces yeux bleus devenus froids, en silence.

Et puis son ventre émit un terrible grondement.

Sous les yeux ahuri de toute la clique, il sorti ses crocs et se mordit le bras sans aucune hésitation. Bon, ça ne nourrissait pas vraiment, mais ça remplissait l'estomac et il pourrait tenir encore quelques heures.

Après une trentaine de secondes il arrêta et lécha la plaie pour qu'elle se résorbe. L'enfant leva les yeux … Vers un ninja furieux, qui le saisit par le col et le souleva à hauteur de visage.

-Toi…

La lueur dans le regard du brun et sur son visage était vraiment terrifiante et comme par effet de causes, les yeux devenus jaunes de Fye se remplirent de larmes.

-U… U… Uuuuuuuu…

L'expression de Kurogane passa de la fureur à l'hébétement. C'était quoi ça ?

-Pffff…

Amaterasu passa derrière l'enfant en pleurs et le prit des bras du brun qui ne comprenait plus rien. C'était étrange de voir l'empereur des Dragons-Rouges calmer un enfant. D'ailleurs, elle n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Elle terrorisait plus qu'autre chose le blondinet qui répétait sans cesse un mot : « Yuui, Yuui ! »

Heureusement pour tout le monde, Tomoyo arriva, avec sur l'épaule une petite boule blanche munie de grandes oreilles et d'une pierre rouge sur ce qu'on pouvait supposer être son front. Le boule blanche sauta sur la tête de Fye que eu un sursaut. Elle glissa sur son visage puis dans son T-shirt. L'enfant essaya de la retirer, mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec son habit trop grand et il se retrouva par terre en train de rire sous les chatouilles de la boule de poils. Celle-ci sorti finalement par l'encolure du T-shirt et fit :

-Pyuuu !

-Pyuuu ?

Fye attrapa la boule de poil. Elle venait de dire quelque chose qu'il comprenait.

-Pyu !

-Piyuuu ?

Tomoyo profita de la distraction du blondinet pour s'approcher de lui. Elle demanda à la boule blanche :

-Mokona ? Tu le comprends ?

-Bien sur ! Mokona comprends toooouuuuut !

Kurogané n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Un Lapin qui parle ?

-Est-ce qu'il sait ce qui lui est arrivé ?

La boule de poil froncé les deux fentes allongées verticalement qui lui servait d'yeux.

-Pour l'instant, il ne sait même pas où il est, et il se demande où est Yuui.

-Yuui ? Qui est-ce ?

-Yuui c'est Yuui !

-Mais encore ?

-Yuui…

Fye avait gémit ce mot et regardait aux alentours à la recherche de quelque chose de connu. Il finit par se remmitoufler dans la cape de Kurogane. Celui-ci remarqua ce geste et s'approcha de lui, mais l'enfant se souvenait de tout à l'heure et il eut un mouvement de recul.

-Oy, Shiro-manju, est-ce qu'il sait quel âge il a ?

Mokona posa la question à Fye qui hocha négativement la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Il demande ce que c'est « Age » !

-Dit lui qu'on ne lui veut pas de mal, ordonna Amaterasu, d'un air qu'on aurait eu du mal à la croire.

Fye serra Mokona contre lui, apeuré. Tomoyo s'assit devant lui et lui tendit sa main.

-Il a faim, n'est ce pas ?

-Ouiiii !

Elle parlait doucement, Kurogane dans son dos fixait le blond redevenu enfant. Ses yeux étaient redevenus bleus, de ce même bleu qu'avant qu'il les ferme pour deux long mois. Mais ils ne reflétaient pas cette tristesse profonde qu'il y avait avant, seulement l'expression d'un enfant perdu dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Amnésique. Kurogane réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il ressentirait s'il perdait la mémoire. Hum. Ouai.

De son côté, Fye lui jetait des coups d'œils prudents et cherchait à voir ses yeux. Il les trouvait magnifiques. Le monde qu'il connaissait était tout de blanc, de gris et de bleu, il n'avait jamais vu un si beau rouge. Cet être (il ne savait pas encore comment les nommer tous) avait un regard transperçant. Il sentait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, il avait changé de monde, ou de temps, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

La cape tenait chaud, dans les vents de la fin de l'été, il se sentait faiblard, et il avait faim… Il porta son attention sur la main tendue de Tomoyo et tendit la sienne, hésitant un peu. De toute façon, avait-il le choix ? Celle-ci sourit, plissant légèrement ses yeux violets.

Elle réussi à faire passer Fye pas trop près du brun qui le regardait pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop menacé, et elle glissa à celui-ci au passage :

-Il va falloir que tu adoucisses un peu ton aura si tu ne veux pas mourir.

-Mourir ?

-Oui.

Et sans plus de précision, elle emmena Fye dans la grande salle. Qui était pleine. De ninjas attentifs et de monde bruyant. Mais Fye, d'une nature enjouée et curieuse, oubliait déjà sa peur pour regarder tout autours de lui. Il goûta sans faire de protestation à tout ce que Watanuki posa devant lui, et il sembla au cuisinier que son estomac faisait trois fois la largeur de celui d'une personne normale.

Kurogane, qui était resté en arrière se demanda comment il pouvait être devenu quelqu'un qui ne mangeait quasiment pas en grandissant. Le blondinet, remarquant son regard sur lui, avec ses sourcils froncés en un air sévère, se cacha dans l'immense col de la cape. Il était presque mignon, comme ça… Tomoyo, remarquant la crainte de Fye demanda aux autres de se rassembler autours du grognon en pleine réflexion, de manière à montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Ça aurait pu marcher… Si seulement Fye n'était pas un vrai vampire. Il savait quelques choses, quand même. Quand il vit le ninja réagir fortement mais avec gène à la présence de tout ces compagnons autours de lui, il en déduit seulement qu'il avait un problème particulier avec lui et lui seul. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Dommage. Il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un comme lui lui sourie. Il eut lui-même un sourire triste et ne mangea plus. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui-même sous la cape, et s'abîma dans la contemplation de son assiette. Du reste, il se demandait surtout où était Yuui, et cette peine lui faisait sentir son absence encore plus fortement.

-Yuui…

Mokona sauta sur son épaule et fit un gros « Pyuuu » lui tirant un deuxième sourire, amusé cette fois.

Kurogané s'approchât de la princesse et lui demanda ce que s'était que cette boule de poils blanche qui ressemblait à du mochi.

-C'est un traducteur que j'avais demandé à la sorcière avant qu'elle ne meurt. Il parait qu'en fait, il est lui-même une création de Fye qu'il lui a donné en compensation… Il est assez mystérieux pour nous, tant par son existence que par ses qualités…

Le brun jeta sur le lapin un regard circonspect.

µ*µ

Pendant ce temps, Amaterasu essayait dévaluer l'étendue des dégâts de la transformation sur la mémoire de Fye par l'intermédiaire du dit Mokona.

Il n'en résulta pas grand-chose : Fye savait son nom, il ne savait pas quand il était né, ni quel âge il avait, ni qui ils étaient, ni où ils étaient… Presque rien, en fait. Sauf qu'il cherchait Yuui.

Et puis, ce fut à lui de poser les questions. Il ne parlait presque pas, et somme toute, son langage était très économique, comme conçut pour les situations d'urgence. Shaolan prit la place d'Amaterasu pour informer Fye. Il lui montra des cartes du monde où ils étaient, et malgré les changements, le vampire reconnu son monde. Bon, il n'avait pas vraiment changé d'endroit. Plutôt de temps. L'apprenti de Kurogané lui raconta à peu près tout ce qu'il savait sur l'histoire depuis l'apparition de l'écriture dans le monde humain, mais Fye ne se situait pas là dedans. Quand Mokona rapporta cette pensée, cela valut au blond des regards hallucinés. Il… Il serait antérieur même à leur civilisation ? Shaolan raconta aussi tout ce qu'il savait sur la Fye d'avant, et le « nouveau » ne s'alarma pas plus que ça. Après tout, ça allait sûrement guérir. Kurogané faillit se mettre en colère. Il faillit. Il se rappela juste à temps le visage en larmes de l'enfant.

Décidemment, d'adulte en enfant, il ne changeait pas, toujours aussi énervant.

Mais le blond avait toujours eu une excellente perception des auras, y compris quand il était jeune. Il se leva de table, et, sans crier gare, sauta par la fenêtre, Mokona sur l'épaule. Amaterasu soupira et ordonna à Shaolan et Kurogané de le suivre.

Il se balada un peu dans le palais, avant de tomber sur la toute première bande de ninjas que son moi adulte avais battu. Ils avaient entendus les rumeurs selon lesquelles Fye-sama serait redevenu un enfant et aurait perdu la mémoire. Aussi, cela ne manqua pas. Dès qu'ils le virent, ils n'eurent aucun doute et fondirent sur lui. Au vu de l'humiliation qu'ils avaient subie, se faire battre sans même un combat, c'était très compréhensible, mais… Fye avait grandit pendant plus de trois milles ans dans un milieux qu'il qualifiait d'hostile et que le reste du monde s'accorderait à qualifier d'enfer s'ils en savaient quoique ce soit, et il avait bien fallut survivre, pour Yuui, au moins. Aussi les cinq ninjas surentraînés qui lui sautèrent dessus de toutes part… Tombèrent les uns sur les autres dans le vide. Ils se relevèrent rapidement et refirent face au petiot blond qui les regardaient avec ses grands yeux bleus innocents, dans ses vêtements trop grands, avec cette espèce de lapin blanc sur la tête… Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas combattre ça. C'était trop mignon. Même si ça les avait humilié, ils ne pouvaient pas faire de mal a c… Ce…

« Ça » leur fit un sourire timide.

Aux vues de leur réaction, on aurait cru des jeunes filles en fleurs. Elles… Ils conduisirent Fye dehors, parlant de tout et de rien, et le présentèrent à leurs copains. Ceux-ci, d'abord réticents, se rangèrent vite à l'avis de leurs amis, et d'un communs accords, ils décidèrent de lui retirer la cape de Kurogane. Pour le reste, on verrait après… Celui-ci intervint à temps et poussa une bonne gueulante sur cette bande d'abrutis. Puis, il saisit la mini-aspèrge et l'emmena dans un endroit où on pourrait lui donner des vêtements appropriés, c'est-à-dire qu'ils filèrent direct chez la princesse Tomoyo qui s'adonnait à la couture plus souvent quelle ne le devait. Elle trouva immédiatement ce qui irait au blond, mais, voulant faire dans la fantaisie, elle réclama le temps qu'il prenne un bain pour faire des petites modifications.

Kurogane conduisit le vampire jusqu'aux bains sans presque y penser et le laissa seul à l'intérieur.

Fye n'avait jamais prit de bains, aussi ne faut-il pas s'étonner lorsqu'il glissa sur un savon qui traînait par terre et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Le cri qui lui avait échappé alerta le ninja qui l'attendait à la porte et il trouva le blond, assit par terre, les mains sur la tête, et gémissant « Ouillouillouille… »

Le brun passa sa main derrière la tête de Fye qui se raidit instantanément, surpris. Bon, il ne saignait pas, il n'aurait qu'une bosse. Il regarda le blondinet. Il n'avait même pas ôté ses vêtements. Bon. Décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse tout lui-même ! Enfin… Il se contenta d'indiquer à Fye qu'il devait retirer ses habits, aller dans l'eau, et se frotter partout avec le machin sur lequel il avait glissé. Et après, il fallait qu'il se rince, hein !

Parce que le blond avait beau avoir neuf ans et lui vingt neuf, s'il redevenait adulte tout d'un coup, ça le ferait pas. Mais alors pas du tout… Il resta quand même dans la pièce pour vérifier qu'il ne se noyait pas.

Une fois Fye lavé, Kurogané lui passa une grande serviette qui le recouvrait tout entier, et il l'amena à Tomoyo. Celle-ci lui ordonna illico de les laisser seuls pour les essayages, et il fut mit à la porte sans autre forme de procès. Tomoyo ne l'autorisa à rentrer qu'une demie heure plus tard, et Kurogane pu voir qu'elle n'avait pas chômé, pendant tout ce temps !

Fye était entouré de vêtements éparpillés au sol, et lui-même… elle l'avait habillé très simplement, finalement, d'un Pull noir à col et manches roulés, et un petit pantalon blanc. Et, pour un gamin de même pas dix ans, ça lui allait vraiment !

Yuzuhira ne tarda pas à arriver, appelée par la princesse, suivie de Karen et d'Amaterasu. La réaction de la première fut sans équivoque : Elle se jetât au cou du blondinet et criant :

-Troop Choouuuu !

Karen elle passa directement aux choses sérieuses, un genoux à terre devant Fye, elle prit son visage dans ses mains, et s'en rapprocha dangereusement, avant d'être interrompue par l'entrée d'Amaterasu qui la retint par l'épaule, un regard appuyé droit dans ses yeux faisant valoir sa décision. Et puis l'empereur vit l'enfant. Il leva vers elle ses grands yeux bleus et sourit joyeusement. Elle pâlit, rougit, bredouilla quelque chose…

La fin de l'après-midi allait passer à jouer à la poupée grandeur nature, mais le petit vampire bailla et se frotta les yeux machinalement. Kurogané, voyant bien que les demoiselles présentes ne le laisserait pas partir tranquillement, indiqua clairement qu'il l'embarquait pour qu'il dorme un peu, et il l'emmena dans sa chambre, celle qu'il avait partagé avec lui, avant. D'ailleurs, celui-ci sembla reconnaître sa propre odeur dans la pièce. Mais le seul son qui sorti de sa bouche était encore et toujours le même :

-Yuui ?

Kurogané se faisait une vague idée de ce que pouvait être Yuui. Il chopa la boule blanche et lui dit de transmettre à l'autre que s'il était sage, il l'emmènerait voir son Yuui bientôt.

Mokona passa le message et Fye se jetât sur le ninja, le renversant à terre. Il s'agitait dans tout les sens et parlait des mots que le brun ne comprenait pas.

-Oy, Shiro-manju.

-Il demande s'il va bien, où il est, s'il est dans le même état que lui, pourquoi il ne sent pas sa présence, et … Anooo… Encore plein d'autres choses !

Mouai… Kurogané n'en savait fichtrement rien ! Il savait juste où il se trouvait, et encore ! Il n'en était pas sur.

-Dis lui qu'il le saura bientôt et en personne.

-Il est pas très convaincu… Pyu !

-Ça le regarde.

Kurogane se dégagea de sous Fye qui restât en plan, au milieu de la salle, désemparé. En revenant avec le futon de Fye sur l'épaule, le ninja lui trouva l'air si sombre qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux pour le rassurer.

µ*µ

Le brun essayait de dormir quand il senti une présence froide se glisser contre lui sous la couverture. La tête du blondinet émergea à côté de la sienne et il distingua son visage inquiet se demandant s'il allait se faire jeter dehors. Et puis une lueur d'autre chose passa dans ses yeux. Elle disait clairement : tant pis, je reste tant que je peux. Une boule de poils importune arriva sur le ventre du ninja qui sursauta. Elle sorti elle aussi en s'écriant joyeusement :

-Il fait chaud près de Kuro-chan !

Ah oui… C'était vrai que ce manju c'était mis à l'appeler n'importe comment. Il lui assena un bon coup sur la tête pour lui apprendre et entendit Fye étouffer un éclat de rire devant l'air dépité de Mokona.

Kurogané empoigna le lapin par les oreilles et lui demanda :

-Il a froid ?

-Bah oui !

Pourtant, avant, il restait presque volontairement dans les courants d'airs… Et il trouvait que lui-même était trop chaud !

-…Kurogané ?

Le dit ninja sursauta et se retourna très vite vers le gamin qui le fixait. Celui-ci regarda Mokona qui lui confirma :

-Oui !

Il pointa Kurogane d'une patte et répéta son nom, puis se montra lui-même en s'exclament joyeusement « Mokona ! »

-… Mokona ? Kurogané ?

Celui-ci sursauta encore.

-Huhum ! Kuro-chan et Mokona-sama !

-Hey, Shiro-manju !

Il avait rattrapé la boule poil et la tourna vers lui.

-Kyaaaa ! Kuro-pon est effrayant !

Kuro-pon ? Depuis quand il l'appelait comme l'asperge ? Pas que se soit un droit réservé, mais… Mais personne n'avait la permission de l'appeler comme ça ! Non mais !

L'ex-asperge sourit et bailla.

Kurogané se recoucha et mit son bras de manière à en faire un oreiller chauffant pour Fye. Celui-ci se blotti tout contre lui et s'endormis presque aussitôt. Hum. Il n'avait pas l'air de ne pas supporter sa chaleur… Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que le blond devienne ce qu'il était devenu en grandissant ? Avait-il été si habituer au froid au point de ne plus pouvoir supporter le chaud ? Kurogane se dit qu'il allait remettre toutes ces questions à demain, et il s'endormit, joue contre joue avec Fye et Mokona.

_A suivre... _

* * *

**_Si vous le voulez ! _**

_**Pour celà, un seul moyens possible. **_

_**Et vous savez lequel ! Il est grand temps de cesser de n'être qu'un être passif devant son écrant ! Dans la vie, il faut agir tant qu'on en a l'opportunité ! Sinon, on meurt plein de regrets et remords !** _

**Alors ? C'est y pas touchant comme tout ? Review, sinon, je garde la suite pour moi !**


	13. 12 Evolution

**Voici donc le 12 ° Chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Elle n'en finit plus, hein… Merci à tout ceux qui reviews ! **

**Nobodies, Owwwwiiiii, continue de m'appeler dieu…**

**Kanami… Bonne chance ? Je risque quelque chose ? *Part se cacher avec son portable***

**Modoka : Yuui ? Mais il est mort, pourquoi ?**

**Vampirella et Mister Clutter : Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien Kuro-nounou… *évite un coup de Katana* ça fait un peu Lolicon, non ?**

**Merci aux autres de me lire quand même ^^ (pas d'engueulade, c'est mal)**

**Donc, dans ce chapitre, ben… Ben… Beeiinn… Voilà quoi. **

**Je sens que je suis pas claire… Ni julie, d'ailleurs… Bon, okay, j'arrête les jeux de mots pourris. **

**Enjoy !**

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

Les jours suivant furent occupés principalement à apprendre à Fye à parler. Il y prenait goût et faisait des progrès très rapides. A la surprise générale, Kurogané s'était désigné pour cette tâche.

En fait, il voulait savoir. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé le blond à ce point là ? Entre son enfance et son age adulte, il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Pour la première fois de sa vie depuis la mort de ses parents, il voulait savoir pourquoi. Mais avant qu'il ait eut le temps de l'emmener à la ville sous-marine où il soupçonnait qu'il y avait Yuui, Fye eut une poussé de fièvre, et il regrandit d'environ cinq ans humains.

Sa force pure était déjà effrayante, mais lorsqu'il se réveilla après sa deuxième métamorphose, il faillit détruire le palais avec une sorte de magie et semblait de nouveau perdu. Mais quand même moins. Il avait de grosses difficultés à faire la part du présent et celle du passé, les souvenirs affluaient en continu et l'aveuglait en partie à ce qu'il se passait dans la réalité. Après maintes et maintes tentatives de lui faire comprendre où il était et ce qu'il y faisait, lorsqu'on y arriva enfin, il demanda dans une ancienne langue s'il y avait une salle calme où il pourrait se concentrer sur sa mémoire.

On l'installa à la bibliothèque où il restait des heures, assit à terre, adossé contre l'un des murs, les yeux fermé et voyant les images de sa vie défiler à une vitesse hallucinante. Cela dura trois jours avant de se calmer. Quand Fye sorti enfin de la salle, il avait plusieurs cicatrices au bras et très très faim. Il avait plus ou moins réussit à voir ce qui pouvait être appelé son passé proche en remontant trois milles ans en arrière dans ses souvenirs. Après tout, c'était bien la date à laquelle ces souvenirs-ci avaient été enregistrés pour son corps.

Il reconnu donc plusieurs personnes, mais ne trouva pas tout de suite la personne qu'il cherchait. Par hasard, il tomba sur Kazuki et Nataku qui dessinaient ensembles. Il ne savait pas encore l'importance de ce qu'il était pour eux, mais il leurs fit un sourire et à l'aide de Mokona, qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment non plus, il leur demanda s'il pouvait venir avec eux. Ils hochèrent la tête de concert et le vampire s'assit en face d'eux. Il prit une feuille de papier en silence, et un crayon noir. Il ferma les yeux et remonta encore une fois trois milles ans en arrière, vers ce visage qu'il désirait maintenant mettre noir sur blanc. Toujours les yeux clos, sa main se mit à bouger sur le papier, traçant ses traits, un à uns.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son visage était là, il ne lui manquait qu'une petite touche de couleur. Il saisit un crayon rouge et l'essaya sur une feuille à côté. Non. La nuance n'allait pas… Il manquait … Il sorti ses crocs et le planta encore une fois dans sa peau, faisant tomber quelques gouttes de son sang sur le papier blanc. Oui. C'était ça. Une petite flaque se forma, et il y plongea le bout de son doigt. Il colora ainsi les yeux de l'homme de son dessin et contempla le résultat. Oui. C'était bien réussit. Il froissa la deuxième feuille ensanglantée et laissa l'autre sur la table. Il avait faim.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où se situait le réfectoire, dans son souvenir, il y retrouva le dénommé Watanuki, avec qui, semblait-il, il avait sympathisé avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire. Il mangea un morceau, une part normale, en fait, et rentra à la bibliothèque, où il rencontra Shaolan. Celui-ci, passionné d'histoire avait entendu parler de sa longévité et savait qu'il avait parcouru et visité la terre dans tous les sens possible et avait vu des milliers de gens et des centaines de civilisations différentes. Le jeune lui demandait justement s'il pouvait tout lui raconter. Ils avaient à peu près le même age, maintenant, au moins physiquement. Fye acceptât, mais tout à l'heure, il était un peu fatigué, là. C'était plus facile de parler avec Shaolan qu'avec les autres, il n'avait pas besoin de Mokona pour communiquer vu que le jeune homme avait appris beaucoup de langues mortes et vivantes.

µ*)(*µ

Fye dormit tout l'après midi avant d'avoir de nouveau faim en de se réveiller. Il se rendit au réfectoire, où il trouva Shaolan qui n'avait pas (surtout pas) oublié la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Le blond réfléchit un peu et demanda à l'autre adolescent s'il pensait connaître suffisamment bien la langue pour qu'ils communiquent. (Après tout, dans notre monde, cela pourrait correspondre aux Hiéroglyphes.) Shaolan hésitât un quart de seconde avant de dire qu'il ferait son possible. Fye eut un sourire entendu et indulgent. S'il commençait à parler en termes techniques, l'autre serait rapidement largué. Aussi, il appela Mokona. Mais pas exactement pour la traduction. Il demanda à la boule de poils si elle était une créature magique, conçue par magie.

-Ouiiii !

-Tu permets que je te modifie un peu ?

-Yeep !

Et sous les yeux d'une centaine de ninjas, Fye traça du doigt une vingtaine de signes dans l'air, tout autour du manju blanc. L'encre, de couleur violette semblait sortir de son doigt. Elle se dispersa en forma un cocon opaque tout autour de Mokona et puis éclata dans l'air.

-Bon. Normalement, ça devrait aller mieux. Tu me comprends ?

Shaolan ouvrit des yeux ronds et bégaya que oui. Il parlait sa langue ! Chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé avait un sens dans sa tête ! Mais il ne saurait ni les parler, ni s'en souvenir.

Alors Fye commença son récit.

Il ne raconta pas ses voyages. Il raconta seulement ce qu'il avait vu, pas le comment, pas le pourquoi.

Il dit les merveilles de la nature des terres du sud, l'intelligence des nomades des déserts, il conta même la légendaire citée des Sables, qui se déplaçait avec les vents chauds et secs. Il conta aussi les glaciers éblouissants, le mur géant qu'érigeait les asiatiques tout autour de leur pays, les édifices de pierres de l'ouest, en hommages aux fées, les cérémonies d'appel, les invocations des Démons, les guerres entre les peuples, le feu et les armes, les pleurs, la paix, l'abondance, la jalousie, la peur, la domination, encore et toujours. Les montagnes bleues à l'horizon, que personne n'atteint en une vie, les dragons, majestueux mais fous, la campagne désertée de toute vie après leurs passages, les avancées scientifiques, les autos, les Dieux, La monothéisation du monde, l'arrogance des humains devant leurs inventions dérisoires, et les vrai génies, terré aux fin fonds de leurs maisons. Il conta le monde, enfin.

Jusqu'à la fin de ses souvenirs. Ils s'arrêtaient six ou sept milles ans avant leur époque. Il s'était passé bien des choses entre temps. 4 guerre mondiales, et la dernière, la plus destructrice avait réduit les humains à quasiment rien. Mais ils avaient survécus et c'étaient redéveloppés, et ils en étaient là maintenant.

Quand Kurogané revint de mission, affamé et épuisé, assez tard le soir, il fût surpris de trouver de nouveau quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Mais Fye dormait à point fermé et il ne lui serait pas aisé de se coucher sans le réveiller. Il ferma la porte silencieusement, ses sourcils éternellement froncés. Il passa ensuite chez Katsuragi, mais aux vues des bruits bizarres qui lui parvenaient de l'intérieur, il n'était pas aisé de rentrer maintenant… Il passa chez Shaolan, mais il n'y avait que deux lits, l'autre étant occupé par Kakyou. Cependant, son disciple lui indiqua que juste à côté, il y en avait un de libre, chez Nataku et Kazuki. Ceux-ci ne dormaient pas encore et ils accueillirent le ninja pour la nuit. Après une douche chaude, il revint dans la chambre et jeta un œil sur les œuvres d'Arts des deux enfants. L'une d'elle se détachait nettement des autres par son style et son absence de couleurs. Il n'en voyait qu'un coin, il se saisit de la feuille et la fixa avec de grands yeux. Il se tourna vers Nataku et Kazuki qui jouaient, et le plus âgé répondit à sa question muette que c'était Fye-sama qui avait fait ce dessin. Il le fixa un instant et une foule de choses qu'il ne comprit pas et qui s'en allèrent instantanément pour mieux revenir lui passèrent dans les yeux et dans la tête. Il décida fermement de les boucler, et de dormir, il était très fatigué. Il réglerait le problème de la couleur de ses yeux avec le blond, plus tard.

Le lendemains, il trouva Fye en compagnie d'Amaterasu qui lui expliquait certaines choses, dans le bureau de l'empereur. Tomoyo était également présente et sirotait tranquillement un thé dans le canapé.

-Ah, Kurogané, comment c'est passé ta missions ?

-Affreusement mal, vous n'aviez pas prévenu qu'ils n'avaient qu'un combattant avec eux ! Je me suis affreusement ennuyé !

Répondit du Tac au tac Kurogané à son chef.

-Pfff… Enfin, c'est secondaire pour le moment. Je suppose que tu reconnais Fye ?

-Qui ne reconnaîtrait pas cette asperge débile ?

-Hey !

Kuro leva un sourcil surprit.

-Si je suis une asperge imbécile, tu n'es qu'un crétin de chien ! Bouh ! Kuro-wanwan !

-QUOI ?

Fye hocha la tête. C'était exactement la réaction qui voulait. Il était amusant ce ninja !

Kurogané, quand à lui, se doutait qu'il tombait dans le piège du blond, mais ça faisait longtemps… Et pour une fois, le sourire qu'il affichait n'était pas faux. Il eut un sourire que Fye remarqua et devant lequel il ouvrit de très grands yeux. C'était la première fois que Kurogané lui souriait, dans tous les souvenirs qu'il avait. Mais quelque chose au fond de son cœur lui disait de ne pas trop espérer le revoir un jour.

Mais Fye fit taire cette voix importune et sauta au cou du ninja qui en tomba à la renverse.

-Géh ?

-Kuro-pon !

-QUI T'APPELLE KUROPON, TOI ?

-Ben… Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ? A part toi ?

-RHHHAAAAAAA !

S'en suivit une de leurs fameuses courses poursuites… Mais pour Fye, c'était la première, en un sens. Quand à Kurogane, le retour de cette habitude ne lui fit que trop bien voir à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

**La suite au prochain épisode ! **

**Vous m'en voulez beaucoup ? **

**Et cette fois, je vais vous laisser un peu, le temps que vos examens se finissent, pour poster la suite… Quoique… **

**Naan, en fait je me couvre… **

**C'est juste que j'ai la flemme d'écrire la suite, et après je pars et j'aurais plus qu'une connexion quasi inexistante… Et oui, tout le monde n'a pas de Moko-chan pour avoir le câble, non, la fibre entre les dimensions ! **

**Donc, chapitre 13-14 peut-être et gooo !**

**Donc bah, si vous les voulez tout de suite, dites le avant que je parte, et sinon, à dans deux mois !**


	14. 13, Appréhension ?

**Alors voilà le chapitre 13. Il est assez court, mais c'est surtout parce que j'ai coupé la où il fallait cour le chapitre 14. **

**Bon, est-ce que ce chapitre 13 va apporter le malheur à nos héros ? Vous verrez bien. Un nouveau point essentiel de l'intrigue est posé ! Yahooouuuu !**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos review… Hey, j'en suis à 79 ! Pour treize chapitres ! Je bats des records, là, c'est obligé ! **

**Merci à Vampirella, (Oui, j'adore Hoa rune-chan ^^ ), Narilla (Tu connais un autre zyeuxrouges men, toi ? Tu es toute excusée, pour les reviews ^^), Mister Clutter (Mais oui vous le saurez, c'est presque dans le prochain chapitre !), Kanami-san, (Je suis Dieu, tu ne peux rien contre moi !), et Pyuu-chan, (qui sait ce que j'en pense) ! Je vous aimes tous ! Et même vous ! Oui, vous, qui me lisez sans reviewer, je vous aime !  
**

* * *

_**Chapt 13**_

Fye resta à cet age là à peu près un mois. Un mois pendant lequel il se passa beaucoup de choses, comme des montagnes de courses poursuites, des flots de surnom débiles, des tas de « Hyuuu ! » et bien d'autres choses encore, mais surtout sa première mission avec Kurogané, et ce de toute sa vie.

Ce n'était pas un convoie à intercepter, pas un objet à ramener, pas un vampire trop dangereux à éliminer. Juste du nettoyage bête et méchant. Pire, même, politique. Fye lui, s'en fichait un peu. Il l'avait dit à Kurogané, qui aurait cru qu'il avait des scrupules. Les vies humaines sont si courtes, de toute façon, ça ne le dérangeait pas de mettre fin à l'une d'elle plus rapidement. De toute façon, cette vie là avait causé tant de mal que quelqu'un le ferait, tôt ou tard. Alors autant que ce soit tôt. En bref, ils avaient à tuer l'un des plus gros mafieux de la grande ville grise. Cela va sans dire qu'il était très protégé. Très très très bien protégé. Mais Fye se jouais de tout cela. S'il réussissait cette mission et les deux suivantes, le ninja aux yeux rouges lui avait promis de l'emmener voir son frère. Curieusement, il ne doutait pas que le brun sache où était Yuui. Il y avait dans son regard, dans ses actions, dans sa manière d'être, une honnêteté lumineuse. Quand Fye s'était fait cette observation, son cœur s'était serré, mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

Il était assez partagé, en fait. D'un côté, il était pressé de savoir comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, lui et Kurogané, savoir qui était cette boule blanche, cette sorcière dont parlait parfois Amaterasu, ces gens qui étaient nommés les dragons bleus et qui lui obéissait même s'il avait oublié leur importance pour lui. Il espérait qu'il avait eu une bonne vie, une vie juste, il se voyait en héro et voulait avoir été digne de ces espoirs. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Yuui n'était pas là, pourquoi il ne le voyait pas, pourquoi il ne le sentait pas dans ce monde. Il rêvait parfois de sa vie, ce qu'elle avait été, depuis … Maintenant jusqu'à… Maintenant aussi. Une petite voix lui disait de ne pas se faire trop d'illusion, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Fye avait toujours eu la mauvaise manie de n'en faire qu'a sa tête. Il s'en sortait toujours aussi. Et puis, il le reconnaissait bien. Mais passer toute sa vie à être sage aurait été beaucoup trop ennuyeux.

Et puis, de l'autre côté, il avait peur de disparaître. De devenir quelqu'un d'autre en se souvenant de tout. Il avait peur que tous ces souvenirs ne le changent. S'était cette peur, ou plutôt son absence que Kurogané lui avait reproché quand il avait trois milles ans de moins, quand il avait dit que les souvenirs reviendraient, et qu'il n'était pas très important. Il avait raison, dans un sens, mais le temps lui avait réappris à être égoïste. Il avait été désintéressé, il n'avait pas accordé d'importance à ce qui ne serait qu'un passage dans sa vie. Et un passage si court. Mais la vie est une suite de passages, alors si l'on ne doit pas s'attacher, on tombe. Même pour un petit moment, même si les prises tombent, si on ne s'attache pas un peu, on finit dans un gouffre noir et sombre. La solitude. C'était ce qu'il craignait le plus. Mais tant qu'il aurait Yuui, il ne serait jamais seul ! C'était aussi pour ça que son absence le gênait. Il s'inquiétait affreusement pour lui, et son âme avait comme un vide qu'il ne connaissait pas… Tout en ne le connaissant que trop. Quelle sensation étrange… Enfin.

Il avait apprit à se servir d'un Katana avec Shaolan et Kurogané, cette arme n'existait pas « là d'où il venait ». Il se trouvait plutôt doué, mais le ninja pensait qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de rigueur pour faire un bon épéiste. Fye, du haut de ses Quinze ans comme du haut de ses 6 millénaires s'en fichait éperdument…

Avoir le brun comme professeur avait été très amusant. Il enseignait très bien, bien sur, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'abattre son sabre de bois sur le blond impertinent qui faisait toujours des remarques.

Ceci dit, il avait noté des changements, dans l'attitude de Fye. Il n'évitait pas le combat comme avant. Il prenait du plaisir à se battre, même. Comme lui. Il était un peu déconneur, mais globalement, il était agréable comme compagnon. Il courrait devant, observait derrière, … Le ninja l'avait même vu resté planté devant une fleur pendant des heures sous prétexte qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Il était gais et joyeux, comme au tout début, mais sans cette fausseté qu'il avait acquit avec l'age. Il se demandait toujours ce qui avait pu changer le blond à ce point là. Mais bon. Il avait un « vrai » Fye avec lui pour l'instant, il en profitait.

µ*µ

Ils étaient tous les deux devant l'imposant portail de fer forgé de la résidence secondaire anexe du plus gros mafieux du coins, (Kurogané soupçonnait Amaterasu de le faire éliminer parce qu'il lui faisait de l'ombre…Mais bon.) La demeure était outrageusement luxueuse, plus qu'on ne pouvait s'y attendre, d'ailleurs. Là plus part des gens du milieu avait quand même bon goût… Mais pas Ruyong Fui. Ce type était un parfait beauf, c'était à se demander comment il était devenu ce qu'il était.

Son sabre déjà hors du fourreau sur son épaule, Kurogané jaugea la demeure. Pff. Il y avait bien trop de « froufrou » pour que la sécurité soit efficace.

Ils arrivèrent donc s'en encombre vers la chambre de leur victime… Pour voir qu'ils étaient doublés. Dans la pièce, le mafieux tremblait comme une feuille, face à un grand type dégingandé, aux cheveux châtain clair noués en queue de cheval basse, des lunettes sur la tête, une grandes écharpe blanche autour du cou et une sorte de démon sur l'épaule. Il ne semblait pas les avoirs sentit au préalable, lui non plus, et il fut donc assez déstabilisé par leur arrivée.

-Vous êtes qui, vous ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondirent.

Fye se contenta de balancer une lame en plein cœur de sa cible sous les yeux horrifiés de l'autre qui n'était pas content du tout :

-Hé ! Je devais le rapporter pour qu'on lui fasse cracher où est la princesse ! Il avait des informations !

Kurogane leva un sourcil.

-La princesse ? Tu es un Dragon gris ?

Agenouillé devant le corps du propriétaire de la pièce, l'autre Hocha la tête. Le travail avait été bien fait… Il n'y aurait pas de sang, la cible était morte sur le coup… Fye, lui, se disait, qu'il y avait les dragons rouges, bleus, gris… A quand les verts ? Kurogane se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

-Ne cherche plus. Elle est morte.

-HHEEEIIIIINNNNN ?

Kurogane haussa les épaules, et son concurrent se releva, le menaçant avec un revolver.

-T'es qui toi, d'abord ? Un mercenaire ? Comment tu sais ça ?

Le ninja brun jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, méprisant et eut un sourire carnassier. Ah, s'il voulait jouer à se jeu là… Il se retourna et se mit en position de combat, son Katana pointé sur l'autre. Fye, lui, n'avait rien dit jusque là, mais si ça dégénérait, ils rateraient cette mission, et il devrait encore attendre pour revoir Yuui. Aussi, il attrapa le col du brun et lança à l'autre et quittant la pièce, traînant le ninja à sa suite :

-Il est Kurogane Suwa du clan des Dragons-Rouges, et il n'a pas à répondre aux questions d'un subordonné. Allez, on s'arrache, Kuro-pon. Les gardes arrivent.

Effectivement, les gardes arrivèrent. Trop tard, comme il se doit. Il n'y avait plus dans la chambre de Ruyong fui que sont cadavre.

¨…µ*µ…¨

Au QG des Dragons gris, l'assassin fait son rapport.

Le chef n'est pas content.

Pas du tout.

Il s'adoucit un peu quand l'autre mentionne les Dragons-rouges.

-Le clan d'Amaterasu, tu dis ? Intéressant… Shougo !

Le tueur sursauta.

-Oui ?

-Tu dis qu'il y avait un blond avec Kurogané ?

-Oui. C'est lui qui à tué la cible.

-Curieux ça…

°^o^°

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aurez le chapitre 14 avant que je parte, et puis je trouverais bien un moyen de vous faire parvenir le reste, hein… Si j'arrive à écrire… Parce que pendant deux mois … Aaaahhh… Je pars le 3 juillet, on a le temps, non ? Mais je voudrais avancer dans les autres aussi. Donc, un commentaire, un message d'encouragement une menace de mort, un conseil, une réclamation, une demande de précisions ? Review !**


	15. 14, Revelation on se refait Twilight

**Hey ! Voilà le prochain chapitre ! Le dernier avant mon départ… Allons, allons… Ce n'est qu'un au revoir…un grand Merci à tous pour vos review, (oui Ayu-chan, rattrape toi, et amuse toi bien) et un énorme Merci à Kanami pour m'avoir corrigé mes menues fautes. Bah oui, si vous vouliez être mon/ma bétâ, … Vous pouvez toujours, en fait. **

**Allez, enjoy !**

* * *

_**Chapt 14**_

Quand à Amaterasu, elle avait presque envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Encore les dragons Gris, ces E33erdeurs de première ! En plus, avec l'histoire de Sakura, ils allaient les avoirs sur le dos… Elle poussa un gros soupir. Dieux… Pitié… Faites que Fye retrouve son âge et sa taille originaux bientôt… Et comme pour l'exaucer, le blond reparti dans ses crises de fièvres le soir même. Il resta une semaine entière dans le délire le plus total avant de se calmer un tant soit peu. Mais dès que la fièvre cessa, il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Son corps qui montrait désormais une vingtaine d'années, a présent. Il essaya plusieurs fois de se suicider, et faillit même y parvenir, la première fois. Il s'ouvrit tout simplement les veines. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il se déchiqueta les poignets à coups de dents. La scène était assez gore… Il perdit connaissance au bout d'un moment, à cause du manque de sang, et c'est baignant des ces flots rouges que Kurogané le trouva quand il vint s'inquiéter de sa santé. A vrai dire, l'état du blond le préoccupait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Et il y avait dans cette période dont le blond venait de se souvenir un évènement si horrible qu'il le poussait à vouloir se tuer lui-même… Il méritait une bonne paire de claques, oui ! D'ailleurs, s'il n'était pas si mal, il se la prendrait là, maintenant.

Maintenant que le blond, les poignets bandés, avec un Kurogané de garde continuait de chialer comme un môme !

Rhhaaaaa !

Ça l'énervait !

Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, aussi.

Et maintenant qu'il voyait ses yeux bleus s'embuer de larmes, son menton trembler, et son air désespéré, il trouvait cela insupportable. Surtout après le mois qu'il avait passé avec un Fye souriant, gentil, un peu chiant sur les bords, mais un vrai compagnon. Il sentait que le blond redevenait peu à peu cet être passif et faux qu'il était quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, et il ne voulait pas. Non !

Fye, lui, pleurait toujours. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kurogané et remarqua la lueur dans ses yeux : il était tellement en colère que même son aura n'était que fureur. Les larmes redoublèrent.

Il n'aurait jamais dû se souvenir de ça. Jamais ! Il s'était imaginé une vie de héro, mais ce qu'il avait récolté… Non, il ne se serrait jamais imaginé, à ce point là… Yuui… Yuui était… Il l'avait…

-Uu … Uuuuuuuuu…

Kurogané le fusilla du regard. Et puis il remarqua que Fye avait recommencé à se gratter les poignets, à travers ses pansements. A travers ses sanglots, la longueur de ses ongles faisait des bonds, il la contrôlait parce que le ninja était là, mais… Ce dernier plissa les yeux et attrapa l'une des mains du vampire blond.

-Oy.

L'autre leva vers lui ses yeux bleus embués, ses joues rougies, ses cheveux emmêlés, ses épaules tremblantes… Et puis il les rebaissa. Il ne pouvait pas regarder le ninja face à face dans cet état, il n'avait qu'une envie, en finir. D'ailleurs, cela ne tarderait pas, sans Yuui. Qui y avait-il pour l'aimer ? Qui aurait un quelconque intérêt à le garder en vie ?

Il refusa de se nourrir pendant deux semaines. Deux semaines où il endura le regard accusateur de Kurogané sans rien dire. Finalement, alors que le ninja était encore là, il demanda, le regard sombre :

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser mourir ?

La claque siffla dans l'air et résonna dans la salle.

-Toi…

Les larmes revinrent. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas…

Le ninja ne lui avait jamais ouvert son cœur, et il voulait entrer dans le sien… C'était injuste !

Et pourtant… Quand il fermait les yeux, quand il cherchait du réconfort, il y avait ces deux yeux brûlants qui lui revenaient à l'esprit, et cette sensation de chaleur qui envahissait son cœur quand il le voyait, quand il se rappelait les instants qu'ils avaient passés ensembles…

Les larmes coulaient, silencieusement sur ses joues, rafraîchissant celle qui était douloureuse. Le ninja le regardait toujours, sans mots dire. Un rayon de soleil entra dans la pièce, illuminant le blond replié et frissonnant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut un petit pincement au cœur… Des remords ?

En même temps, l'autre imbécile venait quasiment de lui demander de le tuer ! Le laisser mourir ! Il détestait les gens qui abandonnaient sans faire d'efforts. … ?

Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

-Oy. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu pour en arriver là. Ça ne me regarde pas. Mais tu as déjà réussit à y survivre une fois, il y a bien une raison à cela. Si tu te tues maintenant, tu gâcheras tout les effort que tu as déjà fait. Et qu'est ce que ça te coûte de vivre encore un peu ?

Fye eut un sourire à travers ses larmes. Kurogané resterait toujours Kurogané. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui pour rien.

-Donc, si tu essayes encore une fois de te tuer, je m'en charge à ta place, c'est bien compris ?

Le blond hochât la tête et releva son regard bleu vers les yeux rouges du ninja. S'il perdait Kurogané, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Il se tuerait. A coup sûr. Mais… Kurogané voulait qu'il vive… Mais comment endurer toute cette douleur ? Après avoir perdu Yuui, le perdre lui ? Perdre le peu de chaleur qui le maintenait en vie ?

Mais il n'avait pas encore revu toute sa vie… A quoi ressemblait donc les trois millénaires qui lui restaient à vivre ? Il s'attendait au pire.

Cependant, comme Kurogané l'avait dit, cela ne lui coûterait que cette peine permanente dans le cœur pour le reste de sa vie, alors il recommença à manger. Le corps « 20 ans » de Fye était à sa taille définitive, et il était très beau, grand et fin, mais pas aussi mince que la première fois, cependant et quand il alla pour la première fois aux bains communs, Kurogané vit un oiseau stylisé, tatoué sur toute la longueur et la largeur de son dos.

Ce n'était pas là avant, ça… Fye remarqua le regard du brun sur son dos, et celui-ci vit qu'il avait vu qu'il le regardait, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent rien.

Peu à peu, le blond sortit de son mutisme (il n'avait pas adressé la parole à quiconque pendant ces trois semaines), mais il resta tout de même très réservé. Il passait la plupart de son temps seul, ou avec Kurogane lorsque celui-ci venait le rejoindre. Il ne lui imposait jamais sa présence.

Un jours qu'il était tout seul, il tomba sur Fuma, qui revenait de voyage. Il n'avait pas assisté à tous les évènements depuis son départ, six mois auparavant. Tout dans la nouvelle apparence de son maître le choqua. Tout semblait plus sombre, plus noir qu'avant. Son aura elle-même était bien plus ténébreuse que celle de l'ancien Fye. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment étonnant à cela, à vrai dire. Car si la première réaction de Fye avait été l'abandon au désespoir et à la culpabilité, tout ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, c'était l'impérieux besoin de calmer les blessures de son cœur, de les noyer dans la violence. Dans du sang, rouge, chaud,… Comme les yeux de Kurogané. Celui-ci n'aurait pas apprécié ce comportement… Mais là, à cet instant précis, Fye s'en fichait. Si le type en face de lui faisait le moindre geste dans sa direction, il le réduirait en charpie. Il se retenait autant qu'il le pouvait, serrant les points jusqu'au sang. Il en tomba une goutte par terre. L'immortel compris une chose : s'il restait ici un tout petit peu plus longtemps, il mourrait. Il disparut donc le plus rapidement possible du champ de vision, et même de perception du vampire blond à l'aura noire.

L'envie du meurtre de Fye était si forte qu'il du se mordre la main de toutes ses force pour ne pas détruire le palais. Et tout à deux ou trois kilomètre à la ronde, d'ailleurs. Quand il se senti un peu plus maître de lui, il relâcha sa main en miette. Bah. Les os se reformeraient rapidement. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il était temps.

Il alla trouver Kurogané, qui s'entraînait avec Shaolan, et demanda, une grande mélancolie dans les yeux.

-Où est Yuui ? Tu ne pourras pas remettre ça à plus tard, cette fois.

Le ninja fronça les sourcils un peu plus que d'habitude. Le blond n'était pas dans son état normal… Il hochât cependant la tête et, laissant Shaolan seul avec son sabre en bois et la consigne de répéter les mouvements de bases, il entraîna Fye vers l'ancienne ville. Quand ils furent arrivés à la fontaine, il désigna le fond de l'eau au blond. Celui-ci, le regard toujours aussi sombre et sérieux, comme s'il allait faire quelque chose de grave, acquiesça de la tête et plongea sans même retirer ses vêtements.

Il nagea jusqu'au fin fond de la ville engloutie, jusqu'aux tréfonds des constructions, là où il n'arrive plus le moindre rayon de soleil. Il s'enfonça dans l'ombre guidé de son seul cœur. Tous ses sens lui disaient que Yuui était bien là. Il y était. Enfermé dans un cercueil de verre, comme les autre vampires. Il était encadré de leur mère et d'un homme aux longs cheveux noir que Fye se rappelait avoir vu parmi les vampires, mais jamais avoir distingué. Bah. Les souvenirs lui revenaient régulièrement, maintenant et il pouvait soutenir le rythme de dix ans par jours. Il se sentait plus calme, maintenant. Il faisait clair avec la lumière qui émanait de son corps, et celle qui venait de Yuui. Dans l'eau froide, il s'agenouilla près du tombeau de son frère et posa la tête dessus. Le silence environnant acheva de le calmer, et il ferma les yeux.

(= ^3^=)

Pendant ce temps, Kurogané ruminait. Pas comme une vache… Enfin… Presque mais… Bon.

Il se demandait ce que faisait le blond, là-dessous… Et surtout s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était là son plus gros problème, car si le blonds avait décidé de se tuer dans la fontaine, non seulement il pouvait bien l'attendre, mais en plus, il aurait encore se sentiment d'impuissance qui le tenaillait quand Fye avait essayé de se tuer trois fois de suites. La première, il était arrivé à temps. La deuxième, il l'avait vue venir, et il était arrivé avant que le blond ne se plante son couteau dans le cœur. La troisième fois, il avait retrouvé Fye sur le toit, regardant droit devant lui en penchant, penchant, penchant en avant… Il l'avait retenu juste avant qu'il ne saute pour de vrai. Quand aux quatrième et cinquièmes fois, il ne voulait pas les compter. Mais il n'avait pas recommencé depuis qu'il l'avait secoué. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'air bizarre… Ils dormaient plus dans la même chambre, Fye passant son temps à l'infirmerie, et il passait des mauvaises nuits, à s'inquiéter pour cet incapable ! Il l'énervait, rien que de penser à lui et il était déjà sur les nerfs. Mais il décida de l'attendre. Il n'avait pas intérêt de mourir !

(+°_~_°+)

Fye ne remonta que plus de 6 heures plus tard. La nuit était déjà tombée, et Kurogané le vit remonter grâce à la lumière qu'il émettait. Il était au milieu du bassin, sur le dos, éclairant l'eau comme une étoile. Une étoile, qu'est ce qu'il racontait, lui ? Une _lampe torche_ plutôt ! Un vers luisant à la limite ! Le blond flotta lentement jusqu'à lui en faisant la planche à l'envers. Il avait de nouveau les yeux tristes.

-Oy.

-Oui ?

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Si on peut dire… Tu veux rentrer ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais attendre…

_**...**_

* * *

**Alors, vous avez aimé ?**

**La suite dans deux mois…**

***Pars en sifflotant, sauf si… Sauf si on la rattrape…***

**Review ?**


	16. 15, Un jour dans une Eternité

**Bon alors, je le publie malgré tout parce que j'ai enfin finit de le taper, c'est sous le coup de l'euphorie, il est 3h du mat, ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

**Pyu-chan, n'espère plus rien de moi. **

**Kanami, je suis désolé, je t'ai envoyé la copie, corrige et j'éditerai. **

**Sinon, merci à tous et à toute de me lire depuis le début ^^ **

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous l'aimerez …**

**Chapitre 15 : Un jours, ou là ou il n'est pas question de l'inspecteur Poileau-Luc qui s'enfonça dans le brouillard et un clou dans la fesse gauche.**

Trois jours plus tard, quand Fye se réveilla, sous le regard de Kurogané, il était de nouveau entier de nouveau lui-même. Fye. Celui qui avait… Commit toutes les atrocité dont sa propre conscience lui hurlait qu'il paierait pour cela. Il paierait. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Mais pour l'instant, il avait quelque chose à faire. Une fois cela fait, il n'aurait plus de raison de rester parmi les dragons rouges. Il recomposa son visage et leva la tête vers le ninja qui semblait attendre une réaction.

-Et bien, bonjour, Kurogané.

Celui-ci lui tourna le dos immédiatement et sorti de la pièce sans se retourner ni dire un mot. Fye haussa un sourcil. Tient donc. Après lui avoir rabaché de tout temps qu'il voulait qu'il l'appelle par son vrai prénom, il lui tournait le dos quand il lui obéissait enfin ? C'était bien mieux ainsi. Il y avait quelques souvenirs désagréables en rapport avec ce cher brun encore un peu trop présents à son goût dans sa mémoire. Des souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait se pardonner.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, l'hiver était là. Il allait y avoir neuf mois, bientôt un an qu'il avait rencontré tout le monde. Un an. Déjà ? Le temps passait si vite. Il s'était passé tellement de choses, et en même temps si peu. Dans ce monde, seul le ciel et lui étaient immuables. Tous ces évènements n'étaient qu'une petite seconde dans sa vie de millénaires. Mais le ciel change sans arrêt, même s'il reste toujours le même. Les nuances, les reflets, les nuages qui le peuplent ne sont jamais pareil d'un jour à l'autre. Fye sourit. En lui aussi se produisait de micros changements. Comme l'entrée de Kurogané dans son cœur. Mais il était revenu le même qu'au tout début. Ou presque. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher aux choses éphémères. Cela faisait bien trop mal de les perdre. Et il perdrait Kurogané. C'était inévitable. Il avait fait le nécessaire pour cela. S'il avait su… Bien sur, tout se serait passé différemment. Mais personne ne saurait jamais le future à l'avance. Les seules personnes qui le voyaient dans leurs rêves avaient déjà un trop gros fardeau à porter. Il était inutile qu'il se rajoute cela sur les épaules de son propre chef. Quoique ça pourrait lui éviter de commettre d'autres erreurs.

Il posa son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et son menton sur sa paume, en regardant le ciel, gris a présent. Il allait bientôt neiger… Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça … Mais il avait passé déjà tellement de temps dans la neige. Il était né dedans, il y avait grandi, et même depuis que la terre se réchauffait un peu, elle revenait chaque hiver. En même temps, il ne s'imaginait pas non plus dans le désert, lui qui ne supportait pas la chaleur… Il eut un sourire ironique. Il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse puisqu'il ne pouvait pas mourir et que la température de la planète allait augmenter. Un rayon de soleil perça la couche de nuages pour venir l'éclairer. Il leva la tête, fermant les yeux pour en profiter.

Kurogané entra dans la pièce à ce moment, silencieusement. Après tout, c'était ça chambre. Il regarda le blond qui n'avait pas bougé et qui « prenait le soleil » pour autant qu'il y en ait.

Il était beau comme ça. Fin, pâle, comme s'il allait se casser au moindre bruit. Se casser… Ou s'envoler.

Quelque chose se serra dans le cœur du ninja. Tous ces moments qu'il avait passé avec lui… Avec des lui tous différents, en fait. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait apprit pendant le rajeunissement de Fye, celui qui se dressait devant lui, le tout premier et le tout dernier Fye… C'était bien lui le plus mystérieux. Pourquoi avait-il les yeux si tristes ? Et pourquoi avoir progressivement arrêté de se nourrir ? Et de supporter la chaleur ? Et pourquoi, ou plutôt comment avait-il perdu le pouvoir de faire un vrai sourire ? Et son envie de vivre avec ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec « Yuui » ? Chaque réponse entraînait plus de questions…

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Kurogané ne s'était pas aperçut que le blond auquel il était en train de penser s'était retourné et le regardait… tendrement. Mais dès que le brun leva les yeux, Fye dissimula ses sentiments de sorte que tout ce que le ninja put lire dans ses yeux fut de l'amusement. Enervé, ce dernier fit demis tour et ressorti de nouveau.

Fye pouffa. C'était comique. Kurogané est là, lui se réveille, lui dit … Aller, trois mots, et Kurogané part. Il revient, lui ne dit rien, juste un regard et voilà Kurogané reparti. A quand la simple évocation de son nom qui ferais fuir le plus grand ninja des Dragons-Rouges !

Il n'avait même pas le cœur à pleurer. On pleure quand on est déçut, quand on a espéré. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était son cas. Car même si un jour Kurogané l'appréciait, il y aurait toujours cet obstacle entre eux. Il valait mieux pour tout les deux que le brun le déteste.

Mais malgré tout, ça faisait mal.

Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit au réfectoire. Mais alors qu'il discutait avec Watanuki et Yûto, il se rappela. Le livre, celui qu'il avait acheté avant tout ça, il était où ? Il pouvait être n'importe où, en fait…

Quittant rapidement le réfectoire, il se rendit à l'endroit où il était tombé dans les pommes, mais le livre n'y était pas. Cela pouvait signifier plusieurs choses. La première, il ne le reverrait jamais. Il avait été détruit par les intempéries, ou emporté par des bêtes sauvages. La deuxième … Kurogané l'avait ramassé et remporté au château avec lui-même….

Fye ne savait pas quelle solution il préférait…

Il rentra au palais, il était encore tôt. Il chercha un peu partout, à l'infirmerie, à la bibliothèque, aux cuisines, … Rien.

Et puis il se rappela d'une autre bêtise : le dessin !

Il marcha rapidement vers la chambre de Nataku et de Kazuki, se retenant pour ne pas courir. Il toqua à la porte et entra.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, en train de discuter d'un air très sérieux. Ils dirent bonjours avant de se replonger dans leurs débats. Fye, à qui ils n'avaient même pas jeté un coup d'œil s'assit à terre à côté d'eux et les écouta un peu parler.

C'était au sujet des nuances des yeux des gens. Même dans la même famille, ce pouvait être tout à fait différent. Par exemple, Tomoyo avait les yeux d'un beau violet foncé, mais sa sœur, Amaterasu-san avait les yeux… Voilà, justement, il n'y avait pas de couleur définie pour les yeux de l'empereur. Un mélange de bleu, de vert, de gris et parfois même de violet quand il y avait du soleil. Mais comment nommer ça ?

Fye pris discrètement une feuille blanche et s'assit à la table. Alors, la couleur des yeux d'Amaterasu… Il commença par dessiner son visage, avec cette petite expression sadique qu'elle avait en racontant des histoires d'horreur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était l'expression « représentative » d'Amaterasu, celle à laquelle il avait pensé en premier. Tient, il faudrait qu'il dessine d'autres personnes pour voir. Mais pour l'instant… Il saisit le bleu le vert et le noir, et coloria petit à petit les yeux de l'empereur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux dragons bleus étaient scotchés sur la feuille, et lui-même leur en empruntait quelques unes de blanches, ainsi que des crayons de couleurs pour dessiner dans le réfectoire. Il n'avait pas récupéré le dessin de Kurogane, mais cela ne pressait pas, finalement. Si le brun l'avait vu, c'était fait, il n'y avait plus rien à y faire. Et s'il ne l'avait pas vu, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il le voie avant ce soir.

Il s'installa dans un coin de l'immense pièce, sur une des larges tables en bois près de la fenêtre.

Il commença par Tomoyo. Avant de poser son crayon sur la feuille, il ferma les yeux, et se rappela toutes les expressions que la princesse lui avait montrés. Hum hum… Il hésitait. Il y avait cette douceur presque permanente sur son visage, qui était un trait de son caractère, en effet, mais une autre expression l'avait frappé… Celle qu'elle avait eue quand elle l'avait utilisé comme mannequin… Un enthousiasme débordant, avec elle aussi un léger sadisme dans le regard… C'était de famille, ou quoi ?

Il se décida finalement pour une troisième expression. Celle qu'elle avait eue quand elle avait apprit que Sakura était morte. Une tristesse infinie. Il n'était pas dur de deviner ses sentiments qu'elle avait pour la défunte, ni nécessaire d'en parler. Ils étaient peints sur son visage en cet instant. Tout en pensant, Fye l'avait crayonnée, telle que dans son souvenir : la bouche entrouverte dans un sanglot étouffé, les petites mains dans les grandes manches de sa robe prêtent pour qu'elle y enfouisse son visage, les yeux perdus, légèrement écarquillés sous la douleur, fixant un point droit devant eux, et quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules … Oui, elle était belle comme ça. Il avait réussit son dessin.

Après Tomoyo, Watanuki !

Là, il n'hésitât pas longtemps. Il représenta le jeune homme les points sur les hanches, le regard bleu sombre sévère, avec une moue défiante. Fye hochât la tête pour lui-même. Oui, c'était tout à fais lui !

Ensuite, Schaolan. Là non plus, il n'y avait pas à hésiter longtemps. Il ne dessina que son visage, sur toute la feuille. Le regard droit et volontaire, comme il se devait, avec quand même ce regret au fonds des yeux de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa princesse.

Puis Yuuto, tirant la langue, appliqué devant ses fourneaux, Yuzu-chan, avec son gros chien, en train de lui faire un gros câlin. Nataku, de glace, regardant (sur une autre feuille) Kazuki brandissant avec un air on ne peut plus joyeux sa dernière œuvre (une sorte de mitraillette laser). Kusanagi, astiquant les pièces d'une arme à feu, entièrement démontée sur une table devant lui, une à une et un sourire satisfait du travail bien fait sur les lèvres. Karen… Il faillit la faire à cheval sur Amaterasu, détachant les accroches du Kimono de l'empereur… Mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de mourir tout de suite, alors, plus sagement, il la fit de trois quarts de dos, devant une coiffeuse, se mettant du rouge à lèvre. Satsuki, de face, un chapeau noir et pointu sur la tête, les lunettes embuées, en train de remuer une potion bloupbloupante, glougloutante, flipflippante et verte dans un grand chaudron d'étain, dans une salle sombre. Kakyo, le nez dans un livre et l'air éternellement sérieux, marchant dans la rue et évitant un lampadaire de justesse sans même lever le nez (voyance oblige). Arashi, toute rouge de confusion, donnant un coup de batte tenue des deux mains sur (autre feuille) un Sorata bras et lèvres tendues pour un grooos câlin…

La sorcière, une batte de baseball sur l'épaule, le regard presque aussi rouge que Kurogané, vêtu toute de noir, comme toujours avant ce stupide accident.

Il s'arrêta de dessiner. Le soleil se couchait par la fenêtre, il avait passé presque toute sa journée à dessiner… il s'était assez amusé d'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps. Mais repenser à la mort de la sorcière et de Clow…

Il prit une autre feuille, lentement. Clow… Shaolan était son neveu, le fils de son deuxième frère, et Fye avait lui-même connu l'un de ses ancêtres, qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, même question caractère. L'un était mort de vieillesse, l'autre d'un accident de voiture. Pour aucun il n'avait été là chaque fois ailleurs. Il détestait les responsabilités, il ne se faisait pas confiance à lui-même. Et la preuve était là, il avait raison. Il savait bien qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui, et quand il le disait, on ne le croyait pas. Après, les gens s'étonnent d'être déçus…

Clow, les deux Clow d'ailleurs, n'avaient jamais essayé de lui confier quoique se soit… Ils avaient juste demandé : « Vit. Puisque tu es toujours avec toi-même, tu dois en être capable, non ? »

Alors il avait vécu. Ou plutôt, il s'était laissé vivre. Il n'avait pas essayé de se tuer, même si certains jours, c'était dur de résister à l'appel du calme éternel.

Ah, il avait finit Clow. Coupé à la taille, Mokona sur l'épaule droite, et la main gauche le caressant. Sa main droite était coupée mais laissait penser qu'il s'appuyait sur quelque chose. Les yeux baissés sur la rieuse boule de poils, un petit sourire gentil sur le visage, et les cheveux ramenés dans la nuque, noué en queue de cheval basse. La nuit était tombée, maintenant, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Il ne le remarqua que quand le bras droit d'Amaterasu vint allumer le grand pilier central.

Les cheveux en carré dégradé d'un noir cendré, et la peau un peu plus foncée que Kurogané. Une demoiselle sérieuse, qui avait du mal avec l'attitude permissive de Tomoyo et de l'Empereur à l'égard du ninja brun qui n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête. Ceci dit, elle s'entendait bien avec lui, connaissant son passé. Aussi, quand elle vit Fye, à qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut le temps d'adresser la parole, elle alla s'assoire sur le banc, en face du blond et entama la conversation, curieuse de tous ces papiers étalés devant lui.

Elle s'appelait Sôma et connaissait Kurogané depuis leur enfance. Elle regarda les dessins et s'avisa que dans tout ce monde, il manquait deux personnes…

Fye haussa les épaules. Il pouvait bien les refaire, après tout. Mais tant qu'à faire, autant les dessiner différemment. Il fit plusieurs croquis de l'empereur, a cheval, en imitation de fantôme (avec la lumière venant d'en bas et tout et tout), s'exerçant au sabre, … A chaque dessin, il plaisantait avec Sôma, qui, d'abord réticente, se prit au jeu.

Et ce fut avec le sourire que Fye attaqua… Kurogané. Son premier réflexe fut de le dessiner furieux, brandissant son sabre. Titre ?

-La terreur de l'Ouest !

Sôma pouffa. Fye prit une autre feuille blanche et y représenta le beau ninja endormis, assit en tailleurs sur le sol, les bras croisés, la tête sur l'épaule. Le repos du guerrier… Fye l'avait chuchoté, comme pour ne pas réveiller son dessin.

Hum, il ne lui restait que deux feuilles. Sur la première… Il ferma les yeux. Le sourire de Kurogané juste avant d'abattre sa proie. Sadique, assurément. De famille, je vous dis. Le regard de Kurogané juste à ce moment là… Rouge. Sang. Une fois le visage terminé, au lieu de prendre un crayon rouge, il s'entailla le doigt de l'ongle, comme la première fois.

Sôma, bien que choquée du procédé, dû bien reconnaître que ça rendait bien. Très bien même. Ce fut elle que donna son nom au dessin : « Dernière fois. »

Dernier regard, dernier jour, dernière pensée,… Le regard que l'on voit avant de mourir. Fye frissonna. Si Kurogané apprenait la vérité, il aurait droit à ce regard là ?

Non. Lui, il aurait droit à la haine pure et simple.

Aaaaaah…. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. C'était un regard qu'il aurait, ça. Il y avait un visage que Kurogané ne lui montrerais jamais. Celui là valait plus la peine d'être inscrit sur le papier.

La ninja avait encore des choses à faire, elle s'éclipsa pendant que le réfectoire se remplissait pour le dîner.

Personne n'avait osé déranger Fye pendant le déjeuné, mais il y a toujours des gens qui ne sont pas « personne ». Notamment les Dragons bleus et une certaine prêtresse enjouée…

Ils s'assirent à sa table, et avec un demi-sourire, Fye leur passa leurs portraits. Il donna ceux de l'empereur à Tomoyo, gardant pour lui ceux de la sorcière et de Clow. Il ne restait que celui de Watanuki, comme de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de donner les siens à Kurogané, et il fila en cuisine, rendant les crayons à Nataku, sauf un crayon de papier, pour finir ce qu'il avait à faire.

Le cuisinier rigola de sa mise sur papier, et fit même un peu le vexé, comme les Dragons un peu plus tôt. Il prépara une soupe en vitesse que Fye engloutie tout aussi rapidement avant de monter dans sa chambre pour pouvoir dessiner tranquille.

Il y alluma une lampe et posa la feuille sur la table basse du milieu de la pièce, et il alla prendre un bain, pour se rafraîchir les idées. Dans l'eau chaude, il ferma les yeux et imagina encore une fois ce que le brun ne lui montrerait jamais. Juste un sourire. Mais chaleureux, et les sourcils un tout petit peu défroncé. Un sourire confiant, gentil, volontaire, heureux, … Pas amoureux, Fye n'en demandait pas tant.

Mais un sourire comme ça, il se méritait, il fallait en être digne. Digne de confiance…

Et voilà. Fye n'aurait jamais un tel sourire de Kurogané.

A force de l'imaginer, il lui semblait presque parfois qu'il était réel… Il soupira. Comme si.

[*-$-*]

Une fois lavé, Fye sorti de la salle de bain et regarda la feuille blanche qui l'attendait sagement. Il allait mettre un rêve sur papier… Mais, on accompagne les grandes occasions d'alcool, non ? Furtivement et en Yukata, il descendit en cuisine et remonta dans sa chambre avec un verre entre le dents et six bouteilles du meilleur saké de la cave. Sous chaque bras. Bah oui.

(¤*o*¤)

Le saké et le temps passent vite, très vite. Fye mettais beaucoup d'application à chaque trait qu'il traçait. Chaque mèche de cheveux, chaque pli du col de Kurogané… Kurogané… Huhuhu… Oh, aller, il recommencerait à l'appeler comme avant dans une ou deux semaines. Les souvenirs étaient encore trop présents.

Il achevait sa sixième bouteille quand il remarqua, sur une étagère, une photo. Une nouvelle bouteille dans une main, son verre dans l'autre, le blond s'approcha pour regarder. Dessus, on voyait un homme qui ressemblait énormément au ninja, mis à part ses cheveux plus longs à l'arrière, son bras gauche tatoué d'un dragon et son sourire. A côté de lui, une –sa- femme, longs cheveux d'ébène, yeux d'Améthystes et peau d'albâtre, un regard et un sourire d'une tendresse infinie. Et dans leurs bras… Un bébé aux yeux rouges.

C'était bien les…

-Ce sont mes parents.

Fye sursauta et faillit –faillit- renverser le contenu de son verre. Il se retourna vers Kurogané bouteille et verre en mains, et lâchât, le ton bourru, imitant le ninja :

-Ouai, je sais.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et le blond (retournant mine de rien à la table, espérant qu'il n'avait pas vu son dessin) indiqua donc :

-Je connais un taaaaas de gens, Kurogané…

Allons bon. Ledit brun passa une main sur son front il avait bien besoins d'une asperge-néon-alcoolique-et-d'ailleurs-complètement-bourrée ce soir…

Fye s'approchât de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent.

-Et pis faut vraiment être aveugle pour pas l'voir !

Il se recula soudainement et tâta ses yeux à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Il rajouta :

-Ça peut s'arranger, ça en fait…

Et sans crier gare, il sorti ses ongles et… Kurogané lui rattrapa la main à temps.

-Oy !

-Oui Kurogané ?

Le blond avait maintenant prit un air innocent, mais le brun fronça quand même les sourcils à l'appel de son nom. Il ôta à Fye sa bouteille et son verre, et celui-ci se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps… Qui séchèrent bien vite quand il s'empara de la 8° bouteille, planquée sous la table. Légèrement consterné, Kurogané lui prit celle là aussi.

-Oy ! T'es vraiment beurré ?

-Miaou ?

Okay… Il l'était.

Le blond lui sauta soudainement au cou et se mit à ronronner. Voyant, ou plutôt sentant le mouvement de recul du ninja, il se détacha de lui un tout petit peu, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, et il dit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Ne t'en fais pas. Fye est propre. Fye a prit un bain tout à l'heure !

Mouai… Effectivement, c'était bien possible… Il sentait le savon, et son corps était plus chaud que d'habitude. Il avait aussi les joues plus roses et les yeux plus brillants, mais ça, c'était l'alcool…

-Oy, je peux aller me doucher, moi aussi ? (Invitation discrète à le lâcher que Fye ne sembla pas saisir…)

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je viens !

D'une main, Kurogané chopa l'asperge blonde par le col, le décrocha de lui-même et l'envoya valdinguer pendant que de l'autre il ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain qu'il claqua derrière lui. Fye, en bon matou revint gratter à la porte, mais comme ça ne donnait rien, il alla se coucher… Dans le plumard du ninja et il ferma les yeux. Il ne fallait pas dormir, sinon Kurogané irait dans son lit à lui, et … En fait, c'était pas mal. Il imagina le brun, le lendemain, imprégné de son odeur…

Mais quand même… Il n'en revenait pas que le brun ait gobé qu'il était saoul… Huhuhu, il était vraiment bon acteur !

Il profita du temps libre qu'il avait pour planquer son dessin en lieu sur avant de retourner s'allonger.

Kurogané sortit bientôt de la salle de bain (habillé, désolé …) une serviette encore autour du cou, car il n'avait pas prit le temps de se sécher les cheveux, inquiet malgré lui de ce que pouvait faire un blond en état d'ébriété… Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement qu'il le remarqua, coucher en rond sur son lit ( !), les yeux clos. Il fut aussi prit d'un certain découragement. Ce type était vraiment irrécupérable… Il soupira.

-Toi… Quand est-ce que tu me montreras le vrai toi ?

Le vrai lui ? Il y avait un énoorme point d'interrogation dans la tête de Fye. Soit, il mentait. Bon, soyons juste, il passait sa vie à ça, c'est entendu. Mais il ne savait pas qui était le vrai lui… Il lui avait toujours semblé être seul dans sa tête… Pas que dans sa tête, d'ailleurs.

Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Les mots de Kurogané lui avaient réchauffé le cœurs, un instant.

Le brun, lui, saisit une couverture qu'il étendit sur l'autre, et alla s'étendre dans le deuxième futon de la pièce. Il allait éteindre la lumière quand Fye remua.

Le vrai lui, hein… Il se doutait bien de ce que le ninja voulait de lui. Qu'il soit sincère avec lui-même, entre autres choses. Très bien. Il allait lui faire un cadeau, juste pour ce soir. Le « lui » de là, maintenant voulait dormir avec Kuro-sama, et l'alcool aidant un peu…

-Miaaaaa

Le blond, à quatre pattes, ses cheveux blonds et fin lui tombant autour du visage, les yeux brouillé par le saké et les joues rougie, avait avancé un peu vers son propre lit.

Il était plus que probable que s'il n'était pas gris, Kurogané n'aurait jamais permis ça… Le ninja se faisait d'ailleurs exactement la même réflexion… Mais bon. Il étendit le bras et Fye vint se blottir contre lui. Cette scène lui en rappelait une autre, tient… Son corps était de nouveau froid… Mais la chaleur ne semblait plus le gêner car il s'endormit dès que le brun ait refermé son bras sur lui.

Kurogané éteint la lumière et sombra bientôt dans un profond sommeil, lui aussi.

**Bien, donc voilà.**

**C'est la deuxième fois que je termine un chapitre avec Fye qui s'endort dans les bras de Kuro-sama…**

**Une petite review ? ça fait chaud au cœur, vous savez…**


	17. 16, Rêve, Révélation, Relation

**Voici donc le chapitre 16 de notre aventure... Et le dernier avant un moment… **

**Eh, j'ai quand même posté deux chapitres de plus que prévu, hein…**

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews ! **

**Kanami, encore désolé, signale moi les fautes, je manque un peu de temps, c'était aujourd'hui ou dans deux mois si je te l'envoyait d'abord (oui, je sais que je fais ce que je veux, et je veux avoir des chapitres correctement orthographiers ! D'ailleurs, si tu voulais le faire pour le début, je t'embaucherai ^^)**

**Donc, merci à toutes et à tous, bonne nuit et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**_Chapt 16, Rêve. Révélation, Relation_**

Fye rêvait. Il le savait, parce que sinon, il ne courrait pas comme ça.

Il était dans un environnement étrange, aussi. Derrière lui, le poursuivant, le rattrapant même, la lumière, le blanc. Et devant lui, une chaude et profonde obscurité, qu'il cherchait désespérément à rattraper. Il n'avait encore jamais fait de rêve comme ça. D'habitude, il rêvait de choses simples, comme la neige, le feu, la chasse…

La lumière froide et blanche finit par le rattraper et l'ombre disparu.

Pour autant qu'il sache, les gens qui faisaient ce genre de rêve étaient poursuivis par l'ombre… Enfin, cela lui allait bien de fuir la clarté. Il s'arrêta. Ça n'avait plus de sens de courir maintenant. Tout était vide autour de lui et d'un blanc glacé, figé.

Par esprit de contradiction, Fye se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien fuir et retourna sur ses pas. Il finit par le voir.

Lui.

Bien sur.

Lui semblait assez désorienté. Il remarqua Fye, qui lui sourit. Cela sembla l'agacer mais il n'eut pas vraiment d'autres réactions.

Fye fit quelque pas vers lui et tendit la main devant lui. Un mur Invisible. Il eut un sourire à la fois amusé et triste.

Evidemment.

C'était assez représentatif de leur situation… Non, de sa situation. Il eut un petit rire et tourna légèrement sur lui-même.

Derrière le mur, l'autre eut l'air interloqué. C'est vrai que pauvre lui. Il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais son comportement.

Fye se rapprochât de la barrière invisible, s'y collant presque.

C'était dur d'être loin de lui… Et il voulait être près de lui, tout en sachant qu'il ne devait pas.

Même en rêve, il lui était interdit de franchir cette ligne ?

_0w-M-w0_

Le rêve s'arrêta, il se réveilla dans les bras de Kurogané, les yeux et le cœur encore remplient de la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée. Il se blottit un peu plus contre le ninja et enfouie sa tête dans son cou. A cet instant, il savait que s'il s'éloignait d'un centimètre du brun, il éclaterait en sanglot, son cœur exploserait.

Comment pouvait-il l'aimer à ce point là ? Après ce qu'il avait fait, étant ce qu'il était… Comment ?

Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi. Il le savait. D'abord, Kurogané était terriblement beau. Ensuite, il y avait toute cette part du ninja qui le réchauffait un peu, du font de son cœur. Ses yeux qui pénétrait au plus profonds de son âme pour y voir ce qu'il avait caché au monde entier, sa voix chaude, apaisante, Son regards droit, sa gentillesse, ses cheveux de jais aussi rebelles qui lui, ses bras fermes et puissant qu'il voudrait restés autour de lui à tout jamais.

Il se força à se calmer et ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements du cœur de celui qu'il aimait. Ils étaient réguliers, et leur mélodie berça Fye un moment. Il aurait pu rester comme cela indéfiniment. Mais le matin était là, le soleil se levait, et il ne voulait pas imaginer la réaction de Kurogané en se réveillant avec lui dans les bras. Il se leva donc, mais juste avant de quitter le lit, il posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur celle du ninja, comme un courant d'air. Il se retira aussitôt, s'habilla en vitesse et sorti pour récupérer deux choses qu'il cherchait déjà la veille.

+¨è0é¨+

Kurogané se réveilla avec un temps de retard. Il avait senti quelque chose passer sur ses lèvres… Il avait aussi fait un rêve étrange dont il ne comprenait pas encore la signification… Bah, il demanderait à Tomoyo.

Il se remémora la journée précédente. Hum… Apparemment, l'autre était déjà levé… Mais pas depuis longtemps, il sentait encore son corps contre le sien.

Ses sourcils éternellement froncés l'étaient encore plus ce jour là, alors qu'il descendait manger. Ils couvaient de plus un regard où perçait l'inquiétude. Pour une fois, Kurogané, le ninja déterminé au regard fixé sur la ligne bleue des Vauge marchait en regardant le sol, réfléchissant.

L'asperge était enfin redevenue normale, il allait pouvoir lui poser quelques questions. La première, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était saoulé la veille ? Et en remontant dans le temps, pourquoi ce dessin de lui ? C'était la première fois qu'on le dessinait… C'était comme un miroir, en fait, mais dont le reflet aura été tracé par quelqu'un.

Il se demanda comment on pouvait retranscrire aussi bien le visage d'une personne… L'entraînement, sans doute.

Et puis, pourquoi ce livre ?

Ces questions là les regardaient tous les deux, et il voulait connaître les réponses, mais il y en avait une autre d'urgente.

Fye avait dit qu'il connaissait ces parents. Si ça se trouvait, il savait aussi qui était leur assassin.

_µ* o *µ_

Kurogané était né de l'union d'un guerrier du clan des Dragons Gris, et de la prêtresse précédant Tomoyo chez les Dragons rouges.

Les Dragons gris étaient un clan très puissant de chasseurs de vampires, et ce depuis Clow. Le premier Clow que Fye avait rencontré. Ils s'étaient connus pendant un an, pendant lequel Fye avait calmé sa rage contre les vampires, et la famille de Clow, presque contre celui-ci, avait rassemblé tous les chasseurs et formé un clan.

Contrairement à celui d'Amaterasu, qui se voulait le garant de la paix entre humains et vampires, le clan des Gris voulait clairement exterminer la deuxième espèce.

Aussi, il régnait une certaine tension, pour ne pas dire une animosité certaine entre eux avant le mariage des parents de Kurogané.

Après, les Dragons gris avaient acceptés de limiter leurs activités à l'élimination des éléments dangereux et à la Mafia.

La mère de Kurogané avait rencontré celui qui allait devenir son époux pour la première fois dans le parc du palais, lors d'une promenade. Elle ne savait pas ce que cet homme faisait là, mais comme il dormait paisiblement dans l'herbe, elle s'était juste assise à côté de lui et l'avait regardé jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Si elle avait été assez surprise de la couleur rouge de ses yeux, lui avait fait un bond en s'apercevant de sa présence, mettant une dizaine de mettre entre eux, rouge de confusion.

Ainsi, ils avaient sympathisés, et ils s'étaient revus régulièrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui présente … Fye.

Il la connaissait depuis toute petite et elle lui avait raconté sa rencontre et ses sentiments.

Evidemment, la première réaction du ninja avait été de dégainer son sabre et de le pointer sur le vampire. On ne change pas les gens comme ça… Il avait ensuite ouvert de grands yeux quand elle s'était interposée entre Fye et lui, mais comme pour le protéger lui, et que le blond avait éclaté de rire.

Ils s'étaient présentés en étaient devenu amis assez vite.

Malheureusement, Fye n'avait pas pu assister à leur mariage.

[*¤%¤*]

Tout cela, Le dit Fye le racontait à Kurogané qui l'avait trouvé dans le réfectoire, petit déjeunant et le ninja prenait enfin conscience des différences qui existaient entre eux.

Le vampire s'était arrêté de parler, rêveur. En y réfléchissant, malgré les ressemblances physiques qu'il y avait entre Kurogané et son père, leurs caractères étaient totalement différents, et il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour le second ce qu'il ressentait pour son fils.

Il avait accepté de parler de ses parents à Kurogané pour se faire pardonner de la veille, mais il ne lui dirait pas tout.

Comme par exemple le fait qu'il avait lui-même marié les deux amants au clair de lune parce que leurs camps respectifs s'y opposaient et allaient sûrement entrer en guerre.

Mais tout c'était bien passé et il n'avait pas assisté au mariage « en blanc », une affaire urgente à régler au loin.

Sous le regard attentif de Kurogané, il repris avec nostalgie.

Il avait assisté à l'accouchement, cependant… Son sourire devint sadique.

-Je t'ai vu haut comme trois pommes ! C'était trop-cra-quant !

Kurogané rougit légèrement et se repris devant l'air soudain triste de Fye. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif.

-Tu sais, ils voulaient faire de moi ton parrain au début… Heureusement que je les en ai dissuadé, tu imagine, un parrains comme moi… Mais qu'est ce que tu serais devenu ? Mon dieu…

Ses yeux semblaient scandalisés mais cela l'amusait un peu. Il reparti dans ses pensées.

-Fye.

Il sursauta. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu le brun dire son prénom ! Il leva les yeux vers lui en souriant. L'autre le regardait sévèrement.

-Oui Kuro-chii ?

Tient, cette conversation avait aidé à reculer les souvenirs. Et pourtant…

En fait, il n'avait jamais autant parlé au ninja depuis longtemps… ça allait continuer ?

-Kurogané ! … Quel age tu as ?

Là, Fye était surpris. Kurogané posait rarement des questions, et plus encore, qu'il veuille savoir quelque chose de lui…

-Ça dépend, en fait… Proportionnellement, ou en années ?

-… Proportionnellement.

-Je dirais 27 ans environ, alors.

-Et en années ?

-Aucune idée.

-… Hainnnn ?

Fye réfléchit un instant.

-Hum… Je pense que j'ai dû vivre 13 milles ans environs… (Ah ouai, quand même !) Mais au début, je ne savais pas compter les années –d'ailleurs, je pense que tu l'as vu, non, quand j'ai demandé ce qu'étais « age ».

Kurogané hochât la tête, se souvenant.

-Mais au fait, Kuro-rin, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Bah, je suis quand même resté près de vous jusqu'à ce que tes parents meurent, il y a vingt ans… tu en avais neuf, si mes souvenirs son bon…

-… Non. Pourtant, une tête pareille, je devrais m'en rappeler...

-Hé !

Fye rit.

Les parents de Kurogané avaient étés tué dans une attaque, mais lui-même ne gardait aucun souvenir de ce jours là. Mais malgré sa bonne mémoire, aucune trace de Fye dans son passé avant le printemps précédent.

C'était étrange… Bah, il demanderait à l'empereur quand il irait voir sa sœur pour son rêve.

-Mais au fait, Kuro-tan, qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir exactement ?

Fye était penché en avant, les coudes sur la table et le menton sur ses mains croisées. Kurogané le détailla un instant. Pour une fois, il avait l'air de ne pas mentir… Mais est-ce que ça durerait ?

Mais quand le blond était comme ça, il se rendait compte de l'étendue du fossé qui les séparait. Il était beaucoup plus âgé que lui, il y avait ce Yuui, … Est-ce qu'il y en avait d'autres comme lui ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il avait rêvé de lui la nuit dernière ? Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il y avait un mur entre eux… Ils étaient vraiment trop différents. Il finit par parler.

-Tu sais qui les a tué ?

Fye s'arrêta de sourire et son regard devint grave et sombre.

-Oui, je le sais.

-… Et qui c'est ?

Le sourire réapparu dans toute sa resplendissante fausseté. Il répondit d'un ton chantonnant :

-Je ne te le dirais paas !

Il vit l'expression de Kurogané hésiter entre l'effarement et la colère. Il reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

-C'est une affaire entre lui et moi, ne t'en mêle pas. Je suis revenu pour ça. … La vengeance est une mauvaise chose, ne tombe pas dans cet engrenage là.

Kurogané le dévisagea, le regard sévère.

-… Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, pourquoi tu y trempe, toi ?

Fye se leva et sourit.

-Parce que tout est de ma faute, et au point où j'en suis…

Il fit demi tour, s'arrêta deux secondes et pivota de nouveau.

-Au fait, Kuro-chan, il y a longtemps, j'avais acheté un livre, et depuis… (Il mima sa disparition en haussant des épaules.) Tu sais où il est ?

-Kurogané !

-Mais oui Kuro-pyon. Alors ?

-Toi…

Kurogané se retint de dégainer son sabre et prit une respiration avant de répondre.

-Je te le rendrais ce soir.

Il avait encore des questions a poser à cette asperge imbécile.

-Merci Kuro-chan !

Et mu par il ne savait quelle pulsion, Fye se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joues. Le brun écarquilla grand les yeux et rougit brusquement. Mais quand il pensa à s'écarter, Fye était déjà en train de partir avec son plateau en lançant bien haut :

-A ce soir Kuro-chan !

Le ninja passa une main sur son visage. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était sur ? Certain ? Enfin bon… ça ne faisait qu'une question de plus pour l'autre crétin…

Il soupira, il avait à réfléchir à ses paroles.

**_Fin du chapitre 16…_**

* * *

**Bon, et bien voilà… Oh, je ne vous laisse pas sur un trop gros suspens, hein… Ce chapitre vous à plus ? Une petite review ?**


	18. 17, Décidement, le destin

**Bon, chapitre 17, me revoilà ^^ ce chapitre à beau être court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci à mes revieweuses, je vous adore (oui, toi aussi, Clutter-san ^^), merci à ceux qui me mettent en favoris et en alerte même sans reviewer, et merci à ceux à qui mes histoires plaisent tout simplement !**

_**Chapitre 17 : Décidément, le destin…**_

« Il devait réfléchir aux paroles de Fye. »

Mais en fait, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps.

Tout d'abords, Mokona lui sauta dessus dès qu'il eut finit de prendre son petit déjeuné, pour lui annoncé qu'il devait se rendre chez Amaterasu. D'ailleurs, il y retrouva Fye, quelques-uns des Dragons bleus et Shaolan. Le blond lui fit un petit signe, discrètement c'était plutôt étrange, car d'habitude, il ne s'encombrait pas de précautions pour lui balancer un « Kuro-rin ! » dans la face… La situation devait donc être importante, pour que cet idiot soit « sage »… De plus, ils étaient rarement convoqués ensemble chez l'empereur…

Celle-ci leur apprit rapidement à tous que la semaine suivante ne serait pas de tout repos. Les attaques de vampires avaient redoublées, et mêmes triplées en l'espace de quelques jours, et les Dragons-gris menaçaient d'entamer une nouvelle guerre si ils n'intervenaient pas bientôt, voir tout de suite. Elle allait donc les envoyer dans la ville, par binôme, pour traquer, raisonner/arrêter/tuer les vampires responsables. Les vampires arrêtez seraient conduit au palais qui servirait de prison pour un petit moment. Evidemment, la perspective de pouvoir taper sur du vampire réjouit beaucoup Kurogané, mais, chose plus surprenante, quand il jeta un œil à Fye, elle avait l'air de le réjouir aussi… Une lueur anormalement malveillante brillait dans son regard habituellement si triste.

Textuellement, on aurait pu retranscrire les pensées de Fye ainsi (attention, passage déconseillé aux personnes sensibles.) :

« Tiens donc… Il a senti ma métamorphose, ça précipite un peu les choses… Hinhinhin… Bien, je vais pouvoir retrouver le connard que je traquais quand j'étais encore dans la police, très bientôt… Avec tous ces souvenirs qui me sont revenu… Clow m'avait dit que la vengeance n'apportait rien de bon… Mais c'est pas comme si j'étais « bon », non plus… J'ai besoin de me défouler, ils tombent à pics ceux là ! Le massacre va pouvoir recommencer ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

S'il avait su, Kurogané n'aurait jamais laissé le blond participer à la mission. Le vampire était à bout, il avait revu les moments les plus douloureux de son existence, son frère lui manquait plus que jamais, il n'y avait personne pour le consoler de son amour à sens unique, les seuls moyens qu'il avait pour ce calmer étaient la douleur ou la violence… Il va sans dire que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

Fye fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts : Amaterasu venait justement de finir de leur expliquer les détails des positions des attaques et ceux du plan.

Tous les meurtres étaient concentrés au centre ville, il devait y avoir quelque chose là bas.

-Vous commencez tout de suite, finit la « jeune » femme.

-Bon !

Fye leur tourna le dos à tous, pour dissimuler son sourire carnassier.

-J'avais justement besoins de faire un peu de sport…

Il allait de soit que le plan d'Amaterasu, il s'en fichait. Il allait suivre sa propre méthode pour arriver au résultat voulu…

Quand il le dit à Kurogané, qui faisait évidemment équipe avec lui, son éternel sourire faux de nouveau sur ses lèvre, celui-ci commença par s'y opposer mais il céda finalement. Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'attendre les autres, il préférait nettement agir en solo… En duo, si néscessaire, mais Fye ne l'encombrerait pas, pas dans l'état où il était, en tout cas…

Il était évident que l'asperge avait quelque chose à régler avec les vampires, peut-être qu'il en apprendrait plus en le suivant, sur ses parents comme sur lui.

Hum… Du sport, hein…

Ils étaient dans une impasse, assez spacieuse en son extrémité, et Kurogané, les bras croisés, adossé au mur de la sortie de la rue, regardait Fye depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Celui-ci, entouré par une vingtaine de vampires assoiffés de sang et de magie, … Dansait.

Il ne combattait pas, on ne pouvait pas appeler ça un combat… La différence de forces était bien trop grande. Il bondissait, virevoltait, sautait, et distribuait aussi des coups à qui était trop près du cercle qui voulait maintenir autour de lui. Il était rapide, très rapide. Les vampires ne le touchaient pas, ils l'effleuraient, comme s'il les narguait, il esquivait, se fondait entre eux, derrière eux, et leur assenait sa main sur la carotide, plus comme une petite tappe amicale que comme un vrai coup.

Fye jouait, se jouait d'eux, les vampires le savaient. Kurogané aussi, et il se disait que le plus dangereux de toute la bande n'était pas un vampire… Quoique ?

Il se souvenait qu'au tout début du rajeunissement de Fye, il se mordait le bras pour tenir sans manger Sa force était incroyable, pour un vampire comme pour un immortel et sa longévité…

-Oy ! T'es quoi, au juste ?

Fye cogna la tête de deux de ses ennemis l'une contre l'autre, les étourdissants.

-C'est à moi que tu parle, Kuro-chan ?

-Non, au mur ! Et mon nom est Kurogané ! Tch… Donc, t'es quoi ?

-Hé, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

-Et toi, tu veux pas arrêter de jouer, un peu ?

Coup de pieds circulaire, cinq vampires à terre. Ils se redressèrent rapidement pour former un nouveau cercle, à bonne distance, cette fois.

-Aaah, Kuro-puu, pour une fois que je m'amuse… Et puis, si je deviens sérieux, on aura plus juste une vingtaine de vampire à nos trousses…

-Il a raison.

A la surprise de tous, celui qui semblait être le chef des vampires venait de parler.

-Et nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça non plus. Les options que nous avons… Soit te craindre et nous enfuir, soit te craindre et te combattre quand même, car ton corps est trop appétissant, soit te craindre, abandonner les combat stupide pour te servir toi, plutôt que lui.

Il jeta un regard à la ronde, et se caressa le menton.

-Honnêtement, j'hésite…

-Si tu essaye la troisième, tu pourra toujours garder les deux autres pour plus tard… glissa Fye.

-C'est vrai.

Le vampire mit le genou droit à terre et bassa la tête, bientôt imité par les autres

-Nous choisissons cette solution.. Fais ce que tu veux de nous.

Fye se pencha et posa doucement sa main sur la tête. Il murmura :

-Vous lui avez beaucoup donné, n'est ce pas…

-Nos familles.

-Bien, je ne vous demanderais pas la vie des autres, juste la votre. Je veux que vous soyez près à vivre pour…Lui.

D'un mouvement, ils relevèrent tous la tête, même Kurogané, pour voir qui Fye montrait du doigt. Lui, pour Kurogané, c'était,…lui.

-HAAIIINNN ?

-D'accord ?

-D'accord. Il sera désormais notre raison de vivre.

-Bon ! Fye se redressa .On rentre ? Kuro-chii ?

Un grondement sourd monta de la gorge de Kurogané…

-Toi…

Il dégaina son sabre et frappa, ratant sa cible peu.

-Hyuuu, Kuro-chii est en colère, Kyaaa !

Les vampire, nouvellement attachés au dragon-rouge hésitèrent un instant, puis le chef demanda :

-L'un de vous sait ou se trouve le palais de l'Amaterasu ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent. Il sourit.

-Bon, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous pour l'instant, « rentrons » .

Derrière eux, un cri terrible résonna…

**Alors, vous la voulez, la suite ? **

**:D**

**Le titre, c'est parce que Kurogané n'arrivera jamais à savoir quoique ce soit clairement avec Fye… Le destin.**

**Votre destin, à vous, là, maintenant, c'est d'appuyer sur le petit bouton, en bas, et de me laisser un petit message dans l'encadré ! ^^**


	19. 18, Seichiro

**Bon, voilà le chapitre 18, … J'ai une annonce à passer !**

**ATTENTION ! Lemon supposé ! Ame sensible, s'abstenir ! (réclamations pour un changement de rated, review.)**

**Bon voilà, ça c'est fait. Les autres, c'est pas grand-chose, c'est même pas du Kuro-fye, ne sautez pas trop de joie… - -)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Réponse aux review anonymes : **

**KuroiHoshi : Ben, Fye est un ancien vampire, un "original", donc Kurogane ne sait pas vraiment de quoi il retourne...**

**Et merci à Ayu et Madoka ^^**

**Ainsi qu'a Mokona pyu, Narilla, Felcie ( !), Kanami (tu me le corigera ?Oui, bon faut déjà que j'edite le reste, je sais...) , et Nobodie !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Derrière eux, un cri résonna.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Fye se retrouva sur le toit de la maison la plus proche de l'endroit d'où venait le cri. Il jeta un regard aux environs, Kurogané l'avait rejoins et les vampires attendaient en bas de savoir s'il devaient agir ou non.

-Je sens sa présence… C'est pour moi qu'il est venu…

Kurogané regarda Fye, il avait un doute, mais les yeux de du magicien s'étaient fait durs. Avec son éternel sourire, ça lui donnait un air puissant et sur de lui inhabituel…

-Tu ne répondra pas si je te demande qui, n'est-ce pas ?

Légèrement surpris, le blond se retourna vers le ninja et rit :

-Mais j'espère bien que tu vas pouvoir le découvrir toi-même, Kuro-pyon !

Et il sauta dans le ciel, en direction de l'aura maléfique, bientôt suivi du brun :

-KUROGANE !

***¤(-|][|-)¤***

Fye ne pensait pas arriver à temps… Mais Soma et Shaolan se débrouillaient mieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé… Et surtout, IL jouait avec eux. Il n'avait pas l'intention de les tuer. IL voulait juste le faire venir.

Ils étaient dans un sale état, et l'autre s'amusait de ne pas les voir renoncer. Soudain, une main froide et tendue s'arrêta à trois centimètres à droite de son cou.

« Trouvé » murmura Fye.

L'autre se retourna vers lui.

Dans l'ombre, son collaborateur essaya de sauter sur Fye pour créer une faille dans sa garde, mais Kurogané arrivait par derrière, il le saisit par le col avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de toucher le vampire.

-Un gamin ?

Une capuche rouge bordeaux cachait son visage, mais il le reconnu tout de suite.

-Shaolan ? Mais que …

Le ninja jeta un coup d'œil au premier des deux, il se tenait en retrait, mal en point. Celui qu'il tenait se débâtait et la capuche finit par tomber.

-Grand frère.

Shaolan l'avait chuchoté, il y avait du regret dans sa voix.

-Ce n'est pas Shaolan mais son frère jumeau, expliqua Fye. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu devrait savoir que je suis au courant de tout ! Non, sérieusement, je l'ai vu… Le premier jour, celui où nous nous somme rencontré. Il marchait dans la rue, je l'ai un peu suivit, mais il m'a semé…

Fye souriait toujours, signifiant au frère de Shaolan et à Kurogane qu'en fait, il n'avait pas vraiment insisté, non plus…

-Mais il y a plus important.

Il se retourna vers LUI.

C'était un homme assez beau, aux cheveux noirs. Il portait des lunettes, et son œil droit était aveugle, blanc comme la grande cape qui le recouvrait entièrement. Il souriait, lui aussi.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air pressé de nous retrouver, Fye…

Sa voix glaça le sang de Kurogané, ça, et son regard de tueur… Ce type était dangereux. Il lâcha en direction de l'inconnu :

-C'est donc toi qui a enseigné à Shaolan à se battre…

-Oh, tu es…

-Ne t'approche pas.

Fye avait dit cette phrase durement, empêchant Kurogané et Lui de se lancer dans une escalade de provocations qui aurait débouché sur un combat sanglant. Il ne riait plus, maintenant.

-C'est toi qui a tuer la princesse des Dragon-gris, et faillit déclencher une nouvelle guerre il y a un an, je devrais te tuer immédiatement !

-Mais tu ne le feras pas. Tu sais que si je meurs, il le saura.

Fye fronça ses sourcils fins.

-Il est inutile de me le rappeler ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Moi ? Oh, rien. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas revenir, bien sur ?

-Question stupide. Elle n'aurait même pas dû franchir la barrière de tes lèvres.

-Tu sais, ces lèvres, tu leur manques… le goût de ta bouche, la texture de ton corps… Tu te souviens de ces nuits ?

-Deuxième question stupide. A la troisième, je te tranche la tête.

.

Le cœur de Kurogané avait raté un battement. Fye avait couché avec ce type ?

« Donc je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. » rit Seishiro. « Il voulait te revoir, c'est tout. Si tu ne peux pas venir, il viendra, je suppose tu le connais… Il n'aime pas quand tu n'es pas là. Si ton ami pouvait lâcher mon disciple, j'irais lui annoncer par qui tu es accompagné… »

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Fye. En une seconde, la vingtaine de vampires avait encerclé l'homme à la cape blanche. Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il continua.

-Il finira par l'avoir, tu le sais… La seule chose que tu puisses faire pour qu'il l'épargne, c'est de revenir et accepter ton rôle sans faire d'histoires.

-Il y a une autre solution, Seichiro… S'il pointe ne serait-ce que le bout de son nez pour lui faire du mal, je le pulvérise purement et simplement, c'est bien clair ?

La rage brûlait dans ses yeux et dans sa voix, mais il avait retrouvé son sourire.

-Kurogané, lâche le !

Le ton était impérieux, et surpris par l'emploi de son nom, Kurogané obéit.

Soudain, l'aura noire de Fye rejaillit, aspirant tout sur son passage. La terreur les submergea tous, sans exception et l'instinct de survie des vampires les fit sauter loin de là, le plus loin possible. Seichiro aussi se sauva avec son disciple, le plus vite possible, au plus loin. Shaolan et Soma étaient paralysés par la peur, et Kurogané essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas la laisser engloutir sa raison.

Quand il fût sur que ses ennemis étaient partis, Fye recouvrit de nouveau cette aura monstrueuse, apanage de son âme.

Il passa devant Kurogané, sans mot dire. Il saurait que faire des deux autres, et les vampires trouveraient bien le chemin de chez les dragons rouges… Oh, il aurait voulu ne jamais le revoir… Ce type… Il l'avait plus ou moins cherché quand il était dans la police, mais il n'aurait jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Il aurait dû le tuer.

Il avait mal à la tête…

Avant qu'il ait pu aller très loin, le noir envahit ses yeux et il s'écroula par terre.

**H¤_-w-_¤H**

Il se réveilla brusquement, en sueur, comme s'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il était visiblement rentré chez Amaterasu, dans la chambre de Kurogané. Celui-ci, assit en tailleurs à côté du futon le regardait froidement.

Sans sembler faire attention à quoique se soit, Fye se leva précipitamment et prit la direction de la porte mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et le noir revint un instant. Le ninja le retint juste avant qu'il ne tombe.

-Oy ! Tu était déjà sensé être convalescent avant, là, tu restes au lit tranquillement !

-Non ! Il a déjà retrouvé ma trace ! Il va venir me chercher, je dois partir !

Il se débattais tant que le noir qui envahissait son cerveau le lui permettait, et Kurogané referma ses bras sur lui une bonne fois pour toute, excédé :

-Mais pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état là, il est si dangereux que ça, ce type ?

Fye s'abandonna lentement dans l'étreinte chaude et rassurante.

-Tu n'as pas idée…

Il ferma les yeux et le brun le fit s'asseoir, sans le lâcher, craignant qu'il prenne de nouveau la fuite.

-Plus que toi ?

Blotti contre lui, le blond leva le regard vers son visage :

-Pardon ?

-Il est plus dangereux que toi ?

-Non, ça, ça risque pas…

-Alors c'est bon, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète…

Ses yeux hurlaient « c'est pour toi ! »

Kurogané crut le discerner, pendant une seconde, mais qu'est-ce qu'un type qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom pourrait bien lui vouloir ?

Son regard s'assombrit. Le type de tout à l'heure, Seishiro, il avait déjà couché avec Fye, si ça se trouvait, l'autre… aussi.

Il dévisagea le corps fin, si fin entre ses grandes mains, frissonnant, ses cheveux clairs et soyeux, ses yeux purs, son aura… Noir. Aussi sombre que l'enfer. Ce type l'avait souillé. Il avait souillé Fye jusque dans son âme, Dieu sait comment… Il resserra ses bras autour du vampire. Si jamais se type se retrouvait sur son chemin, il lui ferait payer d'avoir salit son F… Minute, il avait pensé quoi, là ? Le blond ne lui appartenait pas, plus, depuis voulait-il qu'il lui appartienne ?

C'est vrai qu'il avait eut la sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose lorsque Fye avait disparu pendant trois jours, mais c'était déjà comme ça depuis… depuis qu'il l'évitait, en fait.

Gêné, il voulu se séparé de lui, mais Fye résista.

-Kuro-chan, je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

.

.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Bon, voilà. J'espère que je m'améliore, et que vous aimez mon histoire…**_

_**Un petit mot pour encourager l'auteur ? Ou le lapider ?**_

_**Revieewww ! (/^w^)/**_


	20. 19, Rêve, je t'aime

**Voici donc le CHAPITRE 19 ! Très vite écris, très vite publié. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**Kanam, tu es toujours vivante ?  
**

**Madoka, tu voulais du Kurofye ? Tu es servie. Sur un plateau en argents… :D**

**Pyuu-chan, je t'aime ^^**

**Nobodies, tu me suis toujours ? Après tout ce temps là ? **

**Où est ma vampirella ? 'OmO'  
**

**Narilla, encore merci pour tous ces compliments, je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête…**

**Mokonii, merci ^^ J'ai droit à une review pour celui-là aussi ?**

* * *

_**Chapitre 19**_

.

Kurogané soupira et s'assit à terre.

Encore ce lieu étrange, tout blanc, sans rien.

Juste ce mur translucide. Alors, qui allait-il y avoir derrière, cette fois ci ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Fye apparut de l'autre côté de l'espèce de vitre, la mine sombre.

Il se remémora comment il s'était endormi le soir même.

.

**H¤_ »-« _¤H**

.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir, Kuro-chan ? »

Il avait demandé ça tellement… simplement… Comme un enfant qui veut dormir avec ses parents parce qu'il à peur du noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il représentait pour Fye ?

Il remarquait qu'il le traitait de moins en moins d'asperge, ces derniers temps, même s'il ne prononçait pas son nom…

Pour lui, Fye était… Il ne le savait pas exactement. Il y réfléchissait toujours.

Mais il n'avait pas dit non, en tout cas. Il l'avait laissé dormir avec lui. Enfin, contre lui. Enfin dans ses bras. Serré dans ses bras… S'il se concentrait, il arrivait à percevoir sa présence à travers le rêve. Son corps était si fin… Il avait peur de le casser en le serrant trop fort. Paradoxalement, ce type étant surement capable de lui broyer le bras d'une simple pression… Mais il ne savait pas vraiment, il ne lui laissait jamais voir quoique ce soit de lui.

.

C'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble quand Fye était dans son état « normal ».

La première fois, il était enfant, et bon, il n'avait pas eut le cœur de le virer. La seconde, le blond était saoul, il… Il aurait pu le faire. Il aurait du, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, avec ses yeux bleu brouillés, souffrants, ses joues si pâle… Et aussi le reste, il ne pouvait pas se le dissimuler… L'asperge bourrée était _sexy_…

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était saoulé, d'ailleurs.

Il releva la tête vers celui du rêve.

-Oy !

Le Fye virtuel sursauta. Pendant que Kurogané réfléchissait, il s'était assis près de la vitre et le regardait. Il avait l'air surpris d'être appelé.

-Pourquoi tu t'es saoulé, la dernière fois ?

Il s'en foutait que ce soit le vrai ou bien seulement d'un rêve. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Sur la raisons pour laquelle il était devenu comme ça, sur pourquoi il était gelé en permanence, sur pourquoi il ne mangeait pas, sur pourquoi il voulait le protéger… Et sur pourquoi lui, il avait envie de le protéger, sur pourquoi il n'avait pas dit non quand Fye lui avait demandé de dormir avec lui, sur pourquoi il se sentait mal quand il n'était pas près de lui, quand il ne lui adressait pas la paroles, quand il lui cachait des choses.

Alors tant pis si c'était des informations que son cerveau imaginait. Il aurait au moins un vide de comblé.

-Pa… Parce que j'en avais besoin pour faire ce que je voulais faire.

Kurogané regarda mieux le blond. Il y avait une lueur de détermination dans son regard, il gardait son sourire triste.

-Et qu'est ce que tu voulais faire ?

Il demanderait jusqu'au bout, impitoyablement, chaque fois qu'il se poserait une question. Il en avait réellement assez du doute !

L'autre hésita et finit par lâcher :

-Dessiner.

-Dessiner quoi ?

Qu'est ce qui pouvait requérir d'être saoul pour être dessiner ? L'autre le regarda dans les yeux, en silence. Il avait l'air sérieux, pour une fois. Il finit par dire un mot. Un mot qui impliquait trop de chose, que ce soit le vrai lui ou une image du cerveau de Kurogané. Un mot qu'il regretterait tellement plus tard…

-Toi.

-HAIIN ? ? Mais pourquoi ? !

Le ninja était réellement soufflé, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout !

-Pour avoir un sourire de toi. Juste une fois dans ma vie.

-Un sourire ? Quel sourire ? ?

Sans un mot, Fye ferma les yeux, derrière la vitre. Une forme s'esquissa devant Kurogané, la forme d'une feuille de papier blanc. Sur la feuille, un visage –son visage !- Mais dessus, il y avait une expression qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir eut… Jamais. Un air heureux, joyeux, confiant… Mais merde ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Pas lui, en tout cas !

La voix de Fye se fit finalement entendre :

-Mais je n'aurais pas dû.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça fait mal de savoir que je ne le verrais jamais en vrai.

Le brun dévisagea le magicien derrière le mur. Il avait une autre question en suspends… Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à celle là pour le moment.

-T'es quoi ?

-Un rêve ?

-Dans la vie réelle.

-Un vampire. (les pupilles de Kurogané se rétrécirent.) Mais pas dans le genre que tu connais.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je suis l'un des vampires qui vivaient avant la grande ère glacière, il y a plus de vingt mille ans. Les vampires actuels sont nos descendants, leurs ancêtres ont mangés les cadavres des anciens, du moins, de ceux qui ont survécus.

-Survécus à quoi ?

-A la modernité.

Devant l'incompréhension de Kurogané, il précisa.

-La modernité leur avait offert tout le confort, ils n'avaient pas besoins de sortir, de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Pour survivre, nous avons besoins d'amour, pour avoir de l'amour, il faut rencontrer des gens. Comme ils vivaient très longtemps, ils ne pensaient pas a avoir des enfants, ils sont tous morts de ça. Ou presque. Ma mère à survécu car elle nous portait, Yuui et moi. Yuui est mon frère jumeau. J'ai passé toute mon enfance et mon adolescence seul avec lui. Il a été tué par des vampires au service de Lui.

-Lui qui ?

-Je suis le fils de la reine des anciens vampires. Ce type veut rétablir le pouvoir des anciens sur la terre, et je suis le seul à pouvoir réveiller les autres. Il veut me mettre sur le trône. Moi. J'en suis incapable.

-Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu me ferais confiance pour prendre soin du monde ?

Il regardait Kurogané dans les yeux, et celui-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à croire à un rêve…

-Plus que tu ne peux le penser.

C'était vrai. Fye ne fuirait pas ses responsabilités, il en était quasiment sur. Devinant ce qu'il pensait, le blond eut un sourire ironique.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais, ici et maintenant ? Je fuis. Si je ne fuyais pas, je l'aurais déjà tué. Je me serais déjà tué. Mais quand je décide d'être responsable de mes actes, enfin, on m'en empêche. Tout ce qui se passe sur cette terre est de ma faute, le jour où je mourrais, tout reviendra dans l'ordre.

Lentement, Kurogané se leva. Même en rêve, il avait sur sabre avec lui. Il se mit en position de combat.

-Tu ne peux pas me tuer ici, remarqua Fye.

Le ninja n'en tint pas compte et, d'un seul coup de sabre, il détruit le mur qui vola en éclats. Fye n'avait même pas tressaillit. Il ne baissa pas les yeux quand Kurogané plongea son regard dans le siens, non plus quand il posa un genoux à terre devant lui. Il s'attendait surement à ce que le brun plante simplement son épée au travers de son corps. Mais… En fait, si, il frémissait. D'appréhension, d'attente. Est-ce que Kurogane allait le tuer ? S'il le faisait, qu'allait-il se passer ? Et comment réagir au réveil ? Que comprendre si Kurogané le tuait ? Et s'il ne le tuait pas ?

Le ninja, lui, avait compris quelque chose. Ici, c'était le rêve. Ce qu'il y faisait ne se répercuterait pas sur la réalité. Et autre chose, aussi. Fye, le Fye du rêve, le vrai si tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve, l'aimait. Depuis longtemps, depuis la première fois. Le méchant, celui qui voulait faire de Fye le roi du monde, essayait de le tuer pour cette raison, justement. Parce que tant qu'il existerait, Fye ne cèderait pas. Il devait surement être quelque chose comme ce que Fye pourrait considérer comme son âme sœur. Il en avait entendu parler par Tomoyo. C'était la seule personne que l'on pourrait aimer aussi fort qu'on le pouvait, il n'y en avait pas deux.

Kurogané n'était pas sur que Fye soit la sienne, mais tout cet amour qu'il lui portait, il le voyait dans ses yeux, dans son dessin, dans ses faits et gestes depuis le début.

Il avait dû lui faire de la peine en refusant de manger quelque chose venant de lui, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait acheté ce livre…

Oui, tout s'éclairait.

Fye était amoureux de lui.

Il sentait une sorte de chaleur, un sentiment qui remplissait son cœur petit à petit, qui venait du fond de lui…

Il se pencha lentement vers Fye, qui admirait ses yeux, rouges, brûlants. Magnifiques. Il eut un sourire et… La surprise le fit ouvrir les siens en grand.

Kurogané avait passé une main derrière sa nuque et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, en fermant ses yeux de braises. Il savoura le baiser un petit moment avant de se décider à rompre le contact. Après encore un moment, il demanda tout bas :

-Dis le.

Fye était plus que surprit, il était gêné, maintenant, il ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer ou rire, s'il devait se réjouir ou se dire que se serrait encore plus dur, maintenant, de faire ce qu'il devrait faire, tôt ou tard.

Le brun vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir plusieurs fois, mais sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, il avait l'air assez confus, il rougissait, bégayait… Enfin, il lâcha les trois mots qui cèleraient leurs destinée.

-Je… Je t'aime.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, il fit le plus beau sourire que Kurogane avait jamais vu, plein de bonheur, plein de tristesse, beau. Quel soulagement c'était de pouvoir enfin le dire !

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui prit le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses mains pour l'embrasser, simplement d'abords, passionnément ensuite. Oui, quel bonheur...

"Que tout ceci reste un rêve, s'il vous plait." Ce fut la première prière que Fye ait jamais adressée à un Dieu quelconque.

.

.

_Fin du chapitre 19._

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? **

**Vous voulez la suite ?**

**Review this chapter**

**V**


	21. 20, Rien qu'une nuit

**Bon, voici mon petit chapitre. Il est vraiment très cours, je le reconnais… **

**Il y a mon premier lemon… Donc il n'est pas très détaillé, désolée… Soyez un peu indulgents ! :D **

**Merci aux lectrices et lecteurs de m'avoir suivi jusque là (non, ce n'est pas encore finit… C'est même loin d'être finit.) Et encore plus aux revieweuses et revieweur ! Je vous aimes tous.**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Malheureusement pour Fye, ça ne pouvait pas rester un simple rêve.

.

**{.*¤H¤*.}**

.

Cette fois ci, Kurogane se réveilla le premier.

Il se redressa sur un coude et regarda le corps étendu contre lui.

Fye.

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même. Ça ne pouvait pas n'être qu'un rêve. Non.

Soudain, le blond fut parcouru d'un sursaut et se redressa, yeux grands ouverts. Ils faisait encore bien nuit, et la lune, presque pleine, les éclairait tous les deux. Kurogane leva doucement la main vers le visage de Fye, qui frissonna, comme un aveu. Non, tout cela n'était pas –n'était plus- un rêve.

Kurogane ne dit rien, il se contenta de saisir son menton entre ses doigts et de l'embrasser doucement.

Le corps entier de Fye se raidis soudainement et il poussa un gémissement étouffé de désespoir. C'était si agréable, si tentant… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il sache à quel point il le regretterait ?

La souffrance que le brun vit dans ses yeux quand il les leva vers lui, lui fut insupportable. Il sera Fye dans bras. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui cachait autant de choses ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si impuissant face au bleu de ce regard ?

Serré contre le cœur du ninja, Fye ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi penser, … Il finit par craquer et s'accrocha à son dos. Il n'avait plus de raison, seul le désir, l'envie, le besoin de voir, écouter, sentir, toucher Kurogane… Il ne savait pas comment il avait survécu sans jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, le fait était là. Il avait survécu. Il ne survivrait pas plus longtemps.

Pas si Kurogané partait, si il ne voulait pas de lui, s'il le rejetait…

-Oh, Kurogane…

Son propre nom fit sursauter le ninja. Il s'écarta de Fye et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne.

Pour qu'il ne le dise plus de cette façon, parce qu'il en avait envie et qu'il fallait faire les choses au bon moment.

D'un léger revers de main, il fit glisser le yukata que portait Fye de ses épaules.

Il eut un dernier mouvement d'hésitation, mais ce qu'il avait vu dans le comportement du blond, le rêve dont il venait juste de sortir… Il voulait encore voir cette passion dans ses yeux.

Il s'approcha du fin cou de signe et y déposa un baiser à la sauvette, recommença deux où trois fois avant de reprendre plus passionnément sa bouche.

.

Il fit l'amour à Fye aussi tendrement et passionnément qu'il en était capable.

Le magicien s'abandonna totalement, il n'en pouvait plus de cette continuelle retenue qu'il s'imposait depuis presque un an, sous toutes les formes qu'il avait prises.

.

**=:^w^:=**

.

Sa métamorphose avait été volontaire, il en avait décidé en allant voir son frère dans la ville engloutie, il voulait tout se rappeler, avant de…

Oui, cette année ci serait la dernière.

Il était résolu, maintenant. Ce qu'il avait à faire était cruel… Pour Kurogané, pour tous les descendants de son peuple qui s'étaient trouvés une vie stable… Pour le monde ? Mais non. Tout irait mieux après. Tout irait mieux sans lui. Après tout, tout était de sa faute. Kurogané se fâcherait surement de l'entendre penser ainsi… Il sourit.

Appuyé sur les coudes, les joues sur les mains, il regardait Kurogane dormir depuis un peu moins d'une demie heure. Kurogane, Kurogane… Son Kurogane ?

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, il baissa les yeux, sourit de nouveau… Le bonheur qui l'envahissait éclipsait même son sombre future. La seule pensée de la nuit précédente le mettait dans tous ces états… Il rougit encore, et se remit à contempler le visage de son aimé. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il le faire ?

Le visage calme et serein de Kurogané, sa peau chaude et bronzée par le soleil, ses cheveux de charbon, ses yeux de feu ardent…

Ah. Il était réveillé. Il le regarda, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Après tout, ils avaient couché ensemble. Il avait… Il avait même jouit plusieurs fois. En une seconde, toute la nuit défila dans sa tête. Les mains de Kurogane glissant sur son corps, sur son cœur, sa bouche l'embrassant, Ses doigts le préparant, le pénétrant, et finalement la présence du brun lui-même en lui.

Toutes les sensations passées l'assaillirent comme si elles étaient présentes. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais c'était suffisant,

Kurogane regarda Fye une seconde et se redressa, à demi couvert par les draps, il posa ses lèvres sur celle du magicien blond. Mais pas comme pendant la nuit. A ce moment là, il l'avait touché presque brutalement, il voulait vérifier qu'il était bien là, qu'il existait, qu'il était réel, et près de lui.

Ce matin, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Il n'avait jamais vu Fye aussi précisément, aussi nettement. Il était presque rayonnant.

Il sourit.

-On va manger ?

L'autre hocha la tête, sans le lâcher de son regard rempli de tendresse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

… **C'était cour, hein ) **

**Une petite review quand même ?**


	22. 21, Résolution, ou pas

**Hello ! Oui, je sais, non seulement ce chapitre est court, mais j'ai aussi prit mon temps pour le poster… J'en suis désolée… **

**Ceci dit, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et je ferais tout mon possible pour que le prochain ne prenne pas trop de temps pour arriver…**

**Merci aux revieweurs, aux alertes, aux favoris, aux lecteurs. Merci à vous ^^ (Ayu, I love You ^^=)  
**

**Vous pouvez venir voir sur mon blog, si le cœur vous en dit, je publie en avant première… Ou/et me suivre sur twitter… (Dychouette)**

**Au fait, vous saviez qu'il y a, en haut à droite de votre écran de formidables petits boutons, light, dark, ½ ¾ full, etc… qui peuvent vous rendre la lecture plus agréable ^^ essayez les donc ^^**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 21**

.

.

Un mal pour un bien, c'est une règle universelle que les chinois ont bien exprimée comme le principe du yin et du yang. Pour résumé cette idée, il faut d'abord dire que chaque être vivant et doué de conscience à en lui une certaine part de chance, et une autre, égale, de malchance. Tout bonheur sera compensé par de petits malheurs, ou par un gros problème. Et inversement, tout problème correspondra à une joie d'égale intensité. Ne compliquons pas les choses avec le problème de la réincarnation.

.

Un malheur pour un bonheur. Fye connaissait bien cet axiome. Mais il aurait pensé avoir un peu plus de temps.

Après une semaine de bonheur complet, la hache du destin lui retomba sous le nez, lui signifiant de ne pas s'emballer trop vite, surtout.

Cette hache avait présentement le corps d'un jeune adulte brun aux manières aussi royales que familières, et un nom.

Toya Fujimoto.

Et un rang. Roi des dragons gris.

Et une sœur. Sakura. Tuée il y avait à peine un an par Seishiro. Ce même Seichiro que Fye avait laissé filé pour qu'il le conduise à Lui le plus vite possible. Le même Seishiro qu'il ne percevait plus depuis trois jours. Et pour lui échapper à lui, il fallait être très, très, très puissant. Et le seul à pouvoir cacher quelqu'un d'autre tout en restant invisible aux yeux du roi des anciens vampires était …

Bien. Seishiro était rentré, il avait porté le message.

.

Le seigneur des Dragons gris regardait celui des Dragons rouges avec suspicion. Il finit par dire :

-Depuis quand tolérez vous des vampires dans votre palais même ?

-Depuis qu'ils nous sont utiles.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous saviez ce qu'il était arrivé à Sakura ?

-… Oui. Nous le savons. Elle s'est fait tuée par le démon blanc pour appâter les Dragons bleus et provoquer une autre guerre. Cependant, si tu veux rentrer dans ce jeu là, je ne serais pas de ton côté, Toya.

Le regard du jeune homme s'était fait sombre à la confirmation de la mort de sa sœur. Il s'en était douté, mais ça faisait mal quand même.

-Je ne ferais pas de morts inutilement. Il est inutile de faire la guerre quand on a une arme de destruction massive.

Il regardait Fye, qui réfléchissait, bras croisés, adossé au mur à côté de Kurogane.

Le blond sourit :

-Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir…

Le ninja leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Encore une vieille connaissance … Il devait accepter de ne pas pouvoir tout savoir de son amant.

-Je disais donc que je suis sur que ce type peut nous avoir un « rendez vous » avec le démon. Il en profitera pour le tuer, et il aura enfin fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie…

-Ton méprit me va droit au cœur, Toya, se moqua Fye.

-C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est morte, assume donc tes erreurs !

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Fye. Il était peut-être plus triste qu'il n'aurait dû.

-Très bien. Je peux même faire mieux : faire disparaître tous les vampires du globe… ça te tente ou tu préfère attendre ?

-Si ça comprend les immortels, je préfère attendre. Ce serrait dommage de perdre une si bonne compagnie…

-Tu es porté sur l'ironie, en ce moment, dis moi… Enfin, soit. Mais je considère qu'après, j'ai payé ma dète envers toi.

Une dette ? Quelle dette ? Les morts de la guerre précédentes ? Kurogané secoua la tête. Non seulement il ne pouvait pas tout savoir, mais il ne savait rien !

.

**O-'^m^'-O**

.

Ils étaient tous sur l'énorme mur qui entourait la ville grise. Devant eux, à perte de vue, les plaines. Derrière eux, sombre et noire, la forêt. Et entre les deux, la petite capitale, qui semblait si dérisoire face à l'immensité de la nature.

Il y avait Fye, Kurogane et sa « garde personnelle », Amaterasu et deux ninja à elle, dont Sôma et le roi de Dragons gris avec deux chasseurs. En fait, il y avait là la plupart des personnes les plus puissantes de ce monde et…

-Dites, je l'aurais fait tout seul, hein, je lui en veux suffisamment… Il était inutile de venir tous pour vérifier…

-Mais te voir combattre est si rare que personne ne veut manquer ça, susurra Seishiro dans le dos du vampire qui se retourna calmement.

-Qui a dit que j'allais combattre ? Je vais juste te tuer.

-Oh, c'est méchant, ça !

Fye remarqua le frère de Shaolan derrière le borgne. Celui-ci semblait hésiter, mais finalement, il se lança entre les deux ennemis.

-S'il vous plait, ce n'est pas lui qui à tué Sakura !

-Mais ce n'est pas toi non plus, le coupa le blond avec un sourire gentil. D'ailleurs, si je devais tuer le vrai coupable, il suffirait que je me tue moi-même. Mais nous n'irions pas très loin comme ça, n'est ce pas ? Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, s'il y a un paradis quelque part, il y ira. Après avoir purgé quelques milliers d'années en enfer, bien sur.

Sa main s'illumina d'un feu mauve et Seishiro frissonna, en gardant contenance autant qu'il le pouvait.

-Tu viendras bientôt m'y rejoindre, en tous les cas. Ne serait ce que pour le meurtre de ses parents.

Il pointait Kurogane.

Celui-ci se mit en garde, défiant le démon blanc.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte comme conneries, toi ? !

-Oh, il dit la vérité. C'est moi qui les ait tué.

=QUOI ? ?

Le cri avait jaillis de leurs bouches à tous.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça moi-même, mais ça revient au même. Il regardait Kurogané avec son sourire blessant… Et son regard blessé. Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu attends, Kurogané ? Si tu veux attaquer, fait le. Dès le moment où Seishiro sera mort, je ne serais plus dans ton camp.

Sa main brûlait toujours du feu violet. Il la dirigea vers le vampire blanc, mais le jumeau de Shaolan se mettait déjà entre eux. Sourire. Une flèche de feu sortit de sa paume et fila à toute vitesse vers l'adolescent qui ferma les yeux mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Dommage, je suis sure que ça partait d'une bonne intention.

Il rouvrit les paupières. Derrière lui, son maître explosait en milles et milles étoiles. La flèche l'avait traversé pour ne toucher que sa cible.

-NOON !

Il se précipita sur la cape blanche, seule preuve de l'existence désormais finie de son maître.

-Si tu le regrettes tellement, j'accepte de t'être redevable de sa mort. Une de plus une de moins…

Le frère de Shaolan lui jeta un regard désespéré. Il fut surprit de trouver ce même désespoir dans les eux du blond. Il regarda la bande qui se faisait menaçante, derrière lui. Le ninja était plus que furieux.

-Je vais devoir partir, je ne peux pas mourir avec une dette… Accepte tu de m'accompagner ?

Comprenant à demi mot, il hocha la tête, tout en serrant la cape de toutes ses forces.

-Fye ! Attends !

L'appelé se retourna, toujours avec ce faux sourire.

-Non. Si j'attends, il sera trop tard. Au revoir Amaterasu, Toya… Kurogane…

Celui-ci lui fonça dessus, mais Fye disparu dans un rire avant qu'il ne l'ait atteint. Il avait emporté Shaolan, il ne restait plus rien sur le mur que les dragons, rouges et gris, se sentant tous plus ou moins trahis.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est très très court, hein ? **

**Vous avez testé mes petits boutons ? **

**Vous ne voulez pas tester aussi celui qui dit « review », en bas au milieu ?**


End file.
